Strawberry In The Wonderland – Eh?
by Uki the Great
Summary: Sejak ditinggal Rukia Kuchiki, hari-hari yang dilalui Ichigo benar-benar terpuruk dalam kerinduan. Saat terpuruk itulah, Ichigo nekat mempraktekkan ilmu hitam dari buku 'Advance Magic Vol.3 For Intermediate Level (Not For Sale)' yang tak sengaja ia pungut. Dengan ditemani Sang Guide, Cheshire, bisakah Ichigo bertemu Rukia? Complete! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry In The Wonderland – Eh? **

**Disclaimer**

Bleach: **Bukan** punya Uki tapi Kubo-sensei

Gerimis Mengundang juga bukan punya Uki

IPod n Spongebob Squarepants bener2 bukan punya Uki

Fic Ngaco ini Uki yang punya

Rate : T buat amannya aja mungkin berubah di chapter2 berikutnya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, OOC, (nanti) OC

**Summary :**

Tahukah kau bila dirimu telah membawa sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi ku...? Kenapa kau pergi ke tempat yang tidak dapat ku jangkau? Hanya sampai disini sajakah Rukia? Tidak... Jodoh takkan lari kemana... Oke Uki akui kalo Uki jelek bikin rangkuman ataupun sinopsis .. RnR pliss...

**Chapter 1: ****Gerimis Mengundang**

Sejak kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya plus ditinggal pergi oleh Rukia, hari-hari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki seperti kapal yang kehilangan arah, bagai layangan yang telah putus benangnya dan hanya bisa mengikuti kemana arah angin berhembus. Makan tak mau, tidur tak nyenyak, bahkan buang angin pun sungkan.

Hidup segan mati tak mau.

Sepanjang hari matanya terus menerawang jauh entah apa yang dilihatnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sang ayah, Isshin hanya bisa meratapi poster isteri tercintanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Wajah Ichigo yang dulu menampilkan kesegaran seorang siswa SMU telah hilang berganti menjadi raut wajah penuh derita melebihi wajah penuh beban pribadi milik Squidward.

Tidak ada lagi lagu-lagu milik Padhayangan Project, Panas Dalam, Harapan Jaya, The Upstairs, Saykoji ataupun Bang Haji Rhoma bertengger di IP*d-nya. Ya, kini seorang Ichigo Kurosaki hanya mendengarkan lagu-lagu MeTal (Mewek toTal), MoBil (eMo laBil), MeloDi (Mellow abaDi) dan sederet lagu pengantar bunuh diri lainnya. Seorang penyiar radio bahkan nekat hampir bunuh diri di tengah siarannya gara-gara Ichigo terus menerus me-request lagu-lagu penuh penderitaan tersebut dengan cara meminum kalpanax jika saja sang produser acara tidak segera menghentikannya.

Para sahabat Ichigo hanya bisa mengurut kaki –eh dada melihat tingkah laku Ichigo. Ichigo sekarang selalu dipenuhi aura negatif dan suram sampai kombo Keigo dan Chizuru tidak bisa membuat Ichigo bereaksi apapun. Begitu suramnya hingga Hollow pun enggan mendekat. Sungguh Gresik (**AN**: Malang udah umum disebut, sekali-kali daerah lain juga donk ).

'Aku tidak bisa terus begini. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bertemu dengan Rukia' batin Ichigo sambil berjalan gontai sepulang sekolah, udara sangat panas siang itu. Lesu, Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya, hampa.

"Ahhh..! Rukiaa..! Aku rindu padamuuuu...!" teriak Ichigo frustasi.

"DIAAMMM..! Gue lagi sakit gigi eh elu malah tereak-tereak mo tak' sambel ya hah...!" longok seorang emak-emak dengan koyo di kedua rahangnya dari jendela rumah di sebelah Ichigo sambil mengacung-acungkan ulekan yang telah bernoda cabe + terasi. Ichigo langsung ber-shunpo ria meninggalkan TKP secepatnya saat emak-emak itu telah mengambil ancang-ancang siap melempar ulekannya.

Ichigo kabur. Ulekan meleset ke jendela tetangga. Perang Bharatayudha jilid dua pun dimulai.

"Haah..hah... *ngatur nafas* gila..hampir aja" ujar Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur barulah ia sadari bahwa dia telah salah jalan dan... rintik-rintik gerimis turun dengan lebatnya (?) dengan halilintar yang saling menyambung.

'Sungguh sial hari ini.. hampir dilempar ulekan sambel sama emak-emak sarap (**AN**: ntar kualat kamu Ichigo, ngatain emak-emak) udah salah belok pas di tikungan, eh hujan pula..'. Ichigo pun segera mencari tempat berteduh. Didapatinya sebuah rumah besar yang sedang dibongkar karena telah lama ditinggalkan.

'Mungkin mau dibangun ruko baru' pikirnya. Ichigo mengedarkan selebaran –eh pandangannya di antara puing-puing dan alat-alat berat yang sedang tidak dipakai. Tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah buku diantara reruntuhan dinding dekat kakinya. Dipungutnya buku itu dan sedikit dibersihkannya dari debu dan puing.

Tampaklah buku yang lumayan tebal *buanget* yang telah cukup lama, halamannya menguning dan sedikit telah berbau jamur. Entah mengapa buku itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Di cover depan buku tersebut tertulis 'Statistika Bisnis' –eh salah 'Advance Magic Vol.3 _For Intermediate Level _(Not For Sale)'.

'Buku yang menarik. Bawa aja toh ga ada yang punya' pikirnya. Seketika itu juga gerimis nan lebay itu berhenti, Ichigo memasukkan buku itu ke dalam ranselnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumahnya. Tidak disadarinya sepasang mata mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Aih..aih~.. pemulung jaman sekarang cakep-cakep ya~.." kata tante-tante girang yang rumahnya persis disamping rumah tempat Ichigo berteduh tadi.

**Bersambung..**

"**Kusangkakan panas berkepanjangan... rupanya gerimis... rupanya gerimis... mengundang...** **Dalam tak sedar ku kebasahan ~..."** – Gerimis Mengundang Sung by SLAM

Fic pertama Uki yey *ugh malunya...*.. harap maklum jika dirasa ada yang kurang namanya juga baru. Title chapter ngembat judul lagu orang. Kalo ga ada yang tau nama2 kota yang telah disebut silahkan buka atlasnya hehehhehehhee. Review n Kritik dipersilahkan tapi jangan terlalu pedas ya Uki sih sukanya kritik rasa barbeque. Flame silahkan tapi pake api kecil supaya matangnya merata dan tidak mentah di dalam (lho?) ... :P BTW ada yg penasaran..?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Bleach _**bukan**_milik Uki

Old Black Magic_**bukan**_Uki yang nyanyi or yang bikin

Apalagi Spongebob Squarepants, Lord Of The Ring, Peter Pan dan Narnia.

Dan juga Uki _**bukan**_ yang punya lagu2 yang nyempil di fic ini

*kalo emang iya Uki udah ganti BB terus tiap hari*

Rate : T buat amannya aja mungkin berubah di chapter2 berikutnya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, OOC, (nanti) OC

"**Jangan pernah mengikuti perbuatan sihir ga jelas yang dilakukan Ichigo "**

**Oh ya kalau ada yang berkenan Uki tantang, silahkan mencari judul lagu yang liriknya Uki selipkan dengan tanda (#)**** makanya baca dengan teliti. Hadiah bagi yang berhasil menjawab dengan benar dapat satu set payung bekas Uki *emang ada yang mau Ki?* hehehehehe...**

**Summary :**

Memang Bukan Buku Biasa (BBB) itulah yang Ichigo rasakan saat pertama kali membuka lembarannya. RnR dunk

**...**

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa buku yang kupungut itu bukan sekedar buku biasa. Kala itu aku hanyut mengikuti tiap lembarannya. Serasa aku dapat menemukan kembali cahayaku."

**Chapter 2 : ****Old Black Magic**

"Ah! Ichi-nii sudah pulang ya?" tanya Yuzu, adik Ichigo, begitu melihat Ichigo masuk dan langsung naik ke atas menuju kamarnya.

"Ichi-nii, bajunya basah mau kubawakan handuk?" tanyanya lagi. Namun Ichigo terus melangkahkan kakinya yang berat menaiki anak tangga.

"Makanan sudah siap lho! Mau kubawakan ke atas?" Yuzu sekali lagi bertanya. Ichigo hanya menoleh sedikit kepada adiknya dan menghela nafas dan kembali menaiki tangga.

"Biarkan dia Yuzu. Kau tahu sendiri Ichi-nii sedang sakit MALARINDU gara-gara Rukia-nee tidak pernah kemari lagi" ujar Karin cuek, namun dalam hatinya Yuzu tahu kalau kembarannya juga mengkhawatirkan kakak mereka.

"Eh Karin-chan, apa Ichi-nii ditolak oleh Rukia-nee?"

"Mungkin"

**...**

Sehabis mengganti bajunya, 'Kalkulus' –eh 'Advance Magic Vol.3 _For Intermediate Level _(Not For Sale)' langsung dikeluarkan dari tas nya. Diambilnya lap _kanebo_, dilapnya dengan teliti bagaikan barang antik *emang*. Entah kenapa buku itu #bagaikan langit di sore hari..berwarna biru...sebiru hatiku*plakkk..! itu lirik lagu!* ups.. bagaikan magnet yang menarik perhatiannya.

GRRUUYUUUUKKKK~... GRRUUYUUUUKKKK~...

'Ugh.. disaat seperti ini siapa sih yang nelpon?' batinnya kesal *lha bukan bunyi perut tho?*. Dijawabnya panggilan yang mengganggu itu. 'Keigo Hentai calling..' terpampang di layar HP.

"Ichigo My Man..! Whazzup Bro? Mo ikut nongkrong ga? Kumpul-kumpul kita di tempatnya Mizuiro..! Biasa..(#)makan..ga makan..asal kumpul... o ya ada banyak film nih.. Terus ada ya– *BIIP* Ugyaaaaa..! Lowb–"

TUT

Hening.

"Apaan sih? Berisik amat" gerutu Ichigo kesal. Kembali perhatiannya tercurah pada buku usang yang ada dihadapannya.

NYUU~T

Lambungnya menjerit. Mau tak mau Ichigo turun ke ruang makan.

**...**

Buku yang sejenak terlupakan akibat 'nature calling' tadi kembali ditekuni. Lembar demi lembar dibacanya sebagai pengisi rasa hampa dan bosan. Walaupun sudah berganti baju dengan piyama gambar kelinci (?) matanya tak merasa lelah ataupun mengantuk. Tiap kata dan hurufnya begitu ajaib. Ichigo terlena sampai tak merasa bahwa pagi telah menjelang diiringi suara kokok ayam jantan.

**...**

"My Son! Bangun..! Sudah pa–" teriakan Isshin terputus saat Ichigo telah berseragam lengkap membuka pintu kamarnya. Rencananya untuk mendobrak paksa masuk kamar Ichigo buyar lantaran sang calon korban malah sudah bangun bahkan berpakaian rapi.

"Ohayou Tou-san" salam Ichigo. Bahkan sambil tersenyum ramah yang sangat manis melebihi gula merah. Ichigo turun meninggalkan ayahnya yang bengong, menuju ruang makan dan mengambil jatah roti sarapan.

"My Sweet Darling! Putra kita bangun pagi! Bahkan memberi salam dengan manis!" teriak Isshin histeris berurai air mata di depan poster mendiang isterinya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ribut! Apa-apaan sih? Aku ga mau ikutan lho klo kita dapat protes dari tetangg–" Karin terbelalak.

Terpaku.

Apakah ini mimpi?. Ichii-nii nya telah berwajah fresh *diiringi simponi latar 'Beethoven Violin sonata 5 -Spring'* sedang sarapan dan minum kopi susu. Begitu fresh dengan kesegaran menyaingi para K-Pop Idols .

"Ayah, Karin-chan ada apa?" susul Yuzu.

"My Cutie Yuzu! Ambil garam! Usir setan! Rumah ini pasti ada apa-apanya!" *halo?*

"Aku berangkat dulu" ucap Ichigo. Ichigo melangkah ke sekolah dengan riang bahkan sambil bersiul. Sementara ayahnya dan Yuzu sibuk menebar garam di depan pintu masuk.

**...**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah adalah yang sangat ditunggunya seharian ini. Begitu terdengar, langsung ia tancap gas meninggalkan sekolah. Hatinya begitu bahagia. Ia tersenyum-senyum kecil mengingat kejadian di rumahnya dan sekolah tiga hari ini. Teman-temannya begitu kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. Betapa tidak. Biasanya ia terlihat begitu suram, negatif dan kelam. Namun selama tiga hari ini ia begitu ceria, semangat, positif dengan aura berwarna hijau cerah dan kuning disekitarnya serta latar bergambar bunga-bunga. Ceria berlebihan yang menurut Ishida melebihi si Spongebob. Bila sebelum-sebelumnya wajahnya kusut tidak karuan dan penuh penderitan, namun tiga hari ini Ichigo selalu senyum-senyum sendiri dan tiba-tiba tertawa kecil tidak jelas. Jelas saja teman-temannya mengambil jarak aman darinya, takut ketularan tidak waras.

Dan sekarang ia berada di daerah pertokoan dan sedang sibuk mencari barang. Barang yang entah bagaimanapun caranya harus didapatkanya.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKK...~ akhirnya.. akhirnya.. AKHIRNYAAA!" Ichigo tertawa sendiri. Histeris ala psikopat.

"Ibu, kakak itu kenapa?" tunjuk seorang anak TK yang berjalan bersama ibunya.

"Sttt... Jangan dilihat nak" si ibu langsung menutup mata anaknya dan membawanya jauh-jauh dari dari tempat itu.

**...**

"Aku pulang. Yuzu, aku tidak ikut makan malam dengan kalian. Duluan saja" Ichigo bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Yuzu merasa senang melihat perubahan kakaknya meskipun ia tidak tahu kenapa. Namun Karin merasa bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi...

Masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya Ichigo mengeluarkan barang-barang keperluan ritual yang tadi dibelinya. Ritual? Mari kita lihat Flasbacknya...

_Chapter demi chapter telah Ichigo baca. Matanya tertegun melihat judul chapter 13 yang akan d__ibacanya 'How To go To The Other Worlds'. Ichigo benar-benar tertarik, dibacanya dengan seksama._

'_Neverland, Middle Earth, Narnia...Death Land merupakan dunia lain yang bisa dijelajahi oleh... untuk itu diperlukan kemampuan sihir yang.. jika ..'_

_Death Land? Tanah kematian? Apakah itu Soul Society? Ichigo benar-benar antusias. _

"_untuk mencapai ke dunia lain dan membuka pintunya pastikan bahwa bulan memasuki masa bulan 15. Barang yang di perlukan adalah bulu burung gagak, akar pohon Oak, Mandragora, bulu burung bangau, Os Femur kanan manusia, darah ayam hitam, daun Mapple, Nejibana,..., Marygold, Torigabuto, air murni dari sumur yang berusia lebih dari 100 tahun dan air mata. Susun barang di lingkaran sihir (lihat gambar 8.4)..."_

'_Aku bisa bertemu Rukia!'_

**...**

Ichigo sedang sibuk membuat lingkaran sihir. Disusun barang-barang keperluan ritual tersebut. Apakah harus buru-buru? Yup. Sekarang adalah malam bulan 15. Malam yang tak mungkin disia-siakan oleh Ichigo. Sudah berapa bulan ini dia begitu merindukan Rukia. Kesempatan ada di depan mata. Jalan menuju Rukia telah ditunjukkan. Tunggu apa lagi?

"#oh Baby you're so fine..I'll gonna make you mine..your lips they taste so sweet..You're the one for me..You're my ecstacy.. You're the one I need..." senandung Ichigo tidak sabar. Dan Ichigo pun memulai ritual untuk pergi ke dunia lain.

**...**

Efek sihir mulai terasa. Sekujur tubuhnya menderita rasa gatal –eh sakit yang amat sangat. Saking sakitnya, Ichigo menjerit tanpa suara. Tak disangkanya bahwa ia akan merasa sakit seperti ini. Kabut hitam memenuhi ruangan kamar sedangkan di langit tampak pusaran awan hitam di sertai rasa kantuk *plakk!* maksudnya guruh dan guntur berada di atas rumah keluarga Kurosaki *lagu latar, 'Carmina Burana'*

Ichigo merasa dirinya terhisap masuk ke dalam kabut. Tidak berniat untuk melawan, dipasrahkan tubuhnya mengikuti kabut tersebut. Sebuah pintu nampak diantara kabut dan Ichigo membuka pintu yang berwarna hitam itu. Ia melangkah masuk.

Gelap.

**Bersambung...**

" **For you're the lover I have waited for, the mate that fate had me created for.  
>And every time your lips meet mine, darling, down and down I go, round and round I go<br>In a spin, loving the spin I'm in, under that old black magic called love ~..."** – Old Black Magic Sung by Frank Sinatra

Maap jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Maap juga jika tidak lucu or garing bahkan ngebosenin readers semua. Kritik dipersilahkan. Flame juga monggo...

Uki terharu ternyata ada yang mau ngereview fic ngaco ini. Sankyuu buanget. Title chapter minjem lagu Old Black Magic ciptaan Harold Arlen/Johnny Mercer. Yang Uki suka denger yang versi dinyanyiin sama Frank Sinatra. Trus 'Nejibana' disini bukan zanpakutox si Kaien lho! tapi Nejibana varian bunga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Sekali lagi Bleach _**bukan**_milik Uki

An Honest Mistake _**bukan**_punya Uki

Lord Of The Ring, Harry Potter _**bukan**_ Uki yang ngarang

Gundam _**bukan**_ Uki yg bikin

Cheshire Cat milik Lewis Caroll

Akazukin Cha-Cha milik Min Ayahana

Clow Reed milik CLAMP

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil cuma minjem

* tunggu sampe lebaran monyet baru deh Uki bisa bikin lagu*

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing**** dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T buat amannya ajah

**Summary :**

Sihir dalam BBB telah membawa Ichigo pergi. Ichigo telah bertemu dengan si pemandu jalan. Tapi kok? RnR-nya donk..

**...**

"Pertemuanku dengan Cheshire merupakan awal dari sebuah perjalanan yang panjang."

**Chapter 3: An Honest Mistake**

"_Kau b__isa melihat ku?" tanya sosok bertubuh mungil yang memakai shihakuso hitam itu._

"_Hah?"_

Ingatan. Bagaikan dibawa oleh pusaran arus dalam laut. Terus-menerus berputar. Dalam. Tidak. Lebih dalam lagi. Sebenarnya akan kemana? Gelap. Tidak bisa bernafas. Agghh...

**...**

'Rasanya yang tadi itu...' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Uugh..!" Ichigo mencoba bangun. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tubuhnya linu dan sulit digerakkan. Dan kaku. Rasa-rasanya seperti habis ditabrak Gundam.

"Apa-apan kabut ta–?" Ichigo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tak percaya, ia mengucek bajunya –eh matanya. Saat ini jelas sekali ia tidak lagi berada di kamarnya walaupun ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya *belum ganti baju langsung ritual sih*. Hamparan rumput biru muda, langit berwarna hijau, dan jamur warna-warni tersaji di depan matanya. Ia melihat pohon-pohon pun tumbuh dengan janggal. Pohon apa sih yang berdaun shocking pink dan transparan? *lagu latar, 'Dance of Sugar Plum Fairy' composed by Tchaikovsky*

Mimpi?

"Aww.." Ichigo mencubit pipinya untuk membuktikan apakah ia bermimpi atau tidak. Namun rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakan, membuktikan dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Namun rasa-rasanya apa yang dilihatnya mustahil ada.

Masih tidak percaya, Ichigo mencubit pipinya sekali lagi. Dirasa kurang meyakinkan, ia meninju mukanya sendiri. Masih kurang. Ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya berulang kali pada pohon terdekat. Kurang. Ia bersiap menubrukkan kepalanya pada sebuah batu besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Hentikan saja. Ini bukan duniamu lagi. Kkhikhikhi…" suara seseorang terdengar oleh Ichigo yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi akan menabrak sebuah batu. Kaget. Ichigo terpleset rumput dan mendarat dengan tidak nyaman di rerumputan. Dicarinya asal suara tersebut berasal. Ia mendongak ke atas, mencari tahu apakah suara orang yang tadi ia dengar memang berasal dari atas. Dan ya, suara barusan memang berasal dari atas.

Ralat. Bukan 'seseorang' melainkan 'seekor' kucing nangkring di atas pohon aneh persis di atas kepalanya. Kucing aneh yang bisa nyengir. Warna bulunya abu-abu dengan garis-garis hitam dan warna matanya kuning madu. Kucing itu terlihat seolah-olah sedang mengejek Ichigo.

"Apakah kau orang bodoh yang telah mencoba sihir pembuka gerbang ke dunia lain?" tanya si kucing.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Jelas kelihatan kok. Amatiran. Khikhikhikhi" ejek si kucing.

Ichigo jelas tidak terima diejek oleh seekor kucing. Memang Yoruichi bisa berubah menjadi kucing jadi-jadian yang menyebalkan. Tapi rasa-rasanya kucing yang satu ini seratus kali lebih menyebalkan daripada si kucing jadi-jadian. Bicaranya menusuk, nyengir pula.

"Hahh.. aku kecewa. Padahal aku telah menunggu lama. Kukira akan ada penyihir hebat yang datang. Tak tahunya..." si kucing meneliti Ichigo dari atas kebawah lalu kembali ke atas bagaikan mesin scanner.

"Cuma bocah oranye, bodoh lagi" kucing itu menumpukan wajahnya di tangan *apa kaki depan ya?* kanannya, meniup-niup kuku-kuku tangan (kaki depan) kirinya. Acuh terhadap Ichigo. Kontan Ichigo menekuk wajahnya tanda tidak terima. Manyun. Baginya, Ishida Uryuu si Quincy otomen masih lebih baik dibandingkan kucing aneh ini.

"Kau sendiri siapa, kucing aneh?" tanya Ichigo sewot.

"Cheshire. Pemandu bagi yang ingin menjelajah dunia lain" jawab kucing aneh itu cuek. Si kucing, Cheshire, melompat turun dengan menjadikan kepala Ichigo sebagai transit sebelum dirinya menginjak rerumputan.

Reaksi Ichigo? Keki.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Cheshire.

Ichigo terpaksa mengesampingkan ke-kekiannya. Berharap bisa mengorek informasi dari kucing yang baru saja memperlakukan kepalanya dengan sangat tidak hormat.

"Ingin bertemu Rukia" jawabnya sambil berharap.

"Masa bodoh kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa. Yang aku tanyakan itu tempatnya dimana!" Cheshire mengibas-kibaskan ekornya. *Tahukah anda, jika kucing mengibas-kibaskan ekornya sebagai tanda tidak suka, marah atau tidak puas?*

"Soul Society" jawab Ichigo.

"Hoo.. lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Cheshire sekali lagi bertanya.

" Lha, kau sendiri kenapa disini?" Ichigo malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak perduli dunia mana yang ingin dikunjungi, aku selalu ada di dunia yang pertama kali dikunjungi penjelajah karena aku ini pemandu. Seharusnya aku ada di dunia lain yang kau tuju yaitu Soul Society, seperti katamu tadi. Bukan disini." jawabnya sambil memperhatikan burung kecil yang hinggap di atas dahan yang rendah layaknya pemburu *namanya juga kucing*.

"Jadi ini bukan Soul Society?"

"Ckk.. iya. Ini dunia 'Alice'"

"Eng.. ka-kalo begitu..berarti aku... nya-nyasar?" Ichigo sedikit pucat dan gagap. Gagap betulan, bukan sedang meniru pelawak kondangan –eh maksudnya kondang Aziz Gagap.

"Padahal aku sudah melakukan semuanya sesuai apa yang tertera di buku" tambah Ichigo.

"Buku apa?"

"'At Fun's Traffics Vol. 5 _Poor Inter Merrit People _(Bukan Sedang Sale)'" jawaban yang kacau karena Ichigo lupa judul asli buku yang baru-baru ini ia pungut *judulnya kepanjangan sih*.

"Yang benar, 'Advance Magic Vol.3 _For Intermediate Level _(Not For Sale)'" Cheshire mengoreksi jawaban yang diberikan Ichigo.

" Heh? Kok, malah kau yang tahu sih?" Ichigo heran. Dia saja tidak bisa mengingat judul buku itu dengan benar, tapi Cheshire malah mengetahui judul buku itu.

"Buku itu ditulis oleh Seravi. Dulu dia penyihir nomor satu di negeri sihir. Sekarang sudah menjadi Raja Iblis di Dunia Setan. Posisinya sebagai penyihir nomor satu digantikan oleh Shine murid dari penyihir Dorothy, yang mengaku sebagai rival Seravi. Sekarang Dorothy sudah menikah dengan Seravi. Sampai sekarang buku-buku karangannya masih dijadikan standar acuan semua penyihir di dunia, bahkan oleh penyihir sekaliber M22 –eh Voldemort, Harry Potter, Gandalf, Sauron, Clow Reed, de-el-el, de-es-te. Sepengetahuanku, seharusnya buku ini ada di tangan Cha-Cha, murid Seravi. Kau menemukannya dimana?"

Cheshire panjang lebar menjelaskan asal-muasal buku yang dipungut oleh Ichigo dalam satu tarikan nafas *kalo dalam komik dalam satu balon dialog* sampai-sampai Ichigo hanya bisa menangkap sedikit dari uraian Ceshire, hanya menangkap pada bagian awal dan akhir uraian. *lagu latar, 'What It Is' Red Hot Chilli Peppers*

" Boleh mungut di reruntuhan rumah yang dibongkar" jawab Ichigo polos.

" Hmf. Tidak penting" Cheshire ketus.

"Ya kenapa juga kau tanya aku nemu dimana?" balas Ichigo sewot.

"Yang penting, apa kau membaca bukunya dengan benar?" Cheshire bertanya. Mengacuhkan kesewotan Ichigo.

"Dibaca dengan bener kok. Persis sesuai bukunya" jawab Ichigo yakin.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin" Ichigo sangat yakin bahwa ia tak melewatkan satu katapun yang ada di buku itu.

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya?" tanya Cheshire lagi.

"Yup. Yakin seyakin-yakinnya"

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya yakin?"

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya yakin bin yakin"

"Masa?"

"Swear! berani disambar geledek" Ichigo mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' meniru iklan di TV *ada yang masih inget ini iklan apaan?* sambil nyengir-nyengir kuda.

"Lalu... apa kau membaca halaman 6661 dengan benar?" selidik Cheshire.

JDERR..!

Serasa ada sambaran petir di tengah hari.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Hmm.. berarti kau melewatkan halaman yang penting" jawab Cheshire berhipotesa.

"Halaman 6661 itu berisi petunjuk untuk menerjemahkan koordinat tempat tujuan. Jika tidak, maka kau akan mengunjungi SEMUA dunia lain yang ada SECARA ACAK gara-gara kau tidak menuliskan koordinatnya. Itupun belum tentu kau akan mencapai tujuanmu, karena bisa saja kau mengunjungi dunia yang sama lebih dari tiga kali. Untuk pindah antar dunia, kau tinggal membuka pintu keluarnya. Sama seperti saat kau pertama kali kemari. Yah, sebagai pemandu, aku akan memandu sampai dunia yang kau tuju. Hei, kau dengar aku?"

Ichigo pingsan di tempat.

**D****DOOOOOOONGGGG~**

**...**

Para komandan Gotei 13 beserta wakilnya melangkah keluar ruang rapat dan menuju ruangannya masing-masing. Rapat yang melelahkan dan memakan waktu seharian telah usai.

"Komandan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" lapor seorang shinigami begitu Kyouraku Shunsui dan Nanao Ise tiba di baraknya.

"Apakah untuk urusan yang 'biasa'?" tanyanya.

"Ya. 'Dia' telah menunggu di ruangan anda Komandan!" jawab si shinigami.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu"

"Siap!"

Kyouraku Shunsui bersama wakilnya menuju ruangan tempat dimana 'tamu' yang dimaksud bawahannya tadi menunggu.

**Bersambung...**

"**Don't look at me that way.. It was an honest mistake " –**An Honest Mistake by The Bravery

Maap jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Maap juga jika tidak lucu or garing, ngebosenin bahkan bikin bingung readers semua. Maap jika penggambaran Cheshire Cat tidak sesuai dengan naskah aslinya, itu emang disengaja kok. ^o^ v

Title chapter minjem lagunya The Bravery. Uki tadinya mo ngasih judul yang lain tapi ga jadi soalnya ga cocok. Mungkin title chapter yang ini juga ga cocok ya?

Perubahan 'warning', berdasarkan saran temen yang bilang klo Uki bukan lagi melakukan 'OOC' pada Ichigo tapi 'Pembunuhan Karakter dan Pengrusakan Image' *apakah benar?*

Buat Kyo Vinzcenz, yang ngejawab quiz yang Uki kasih di chapter kemarin hasilnya adalah ... **TET TOT! Anda Kurang Beruntung**... lagu yang terakhir emang Backstreet Boys yang nyanyi tapi bukan " As Long As You Love Me", yang bener "Get Down" *payungnya Uki simpen lagi* makasih ya udah jawab Quiz Uki..! ^o^

Balasan review, Uki bales lewat PM kok… *siapa bilang Uki g pernah baca review readers semua?..* Uki bacain satu-satu sambil menangis 'ternyata ada juga yg mau ngereview cerita ngaco bin aneh ini'

Uki sadar bahwa Uki belum jago bikin cerita, so...saran dan kritik dipersilahkan. Flame juga monggo... RnR!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Sekali lagi Bleach _**bukan**_milik Uki

Dilemma _**bukan**_punya Uki

Terminator _**bukan **_bodyguard Uki

Si Komo _**bukan **_peliharaan Uki

Alice In The Wonderland milik Lewis Caroll

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil cuma minjem

*Jika Alice In The Wonderland itu milik Uki, Alice bukan ketemu ma Orang Gila Bertopi, tapi ketemu Don Patch*

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, ****AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T buat amannya ajah ganti apa ngga urusan nanti

**Summary :**

Cheshire telah memperingatkan. Melanjutkan perjalanan atau kembali. Dan pilihan berada di tangan Ichigo.

**...**

"Bimbang. Ada rasa takut dan ragu bercampur, menyusup dalam hatiku. Apakah harus melanjutkan atau kembali? Rukia, jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau pilih? "

**Chapter 4: ****Dilemma**

Kyouraku mengantar tamu-tamunya keluar ruang kerjanya bersama wakilnya. Cukup lama dua orang 'tamu' yang berpakaian kimono putih dengan hakama hitam berada disana *bayangkan pakaian miko dan pendeta, tapi obi dan hakama-nya bukan merah tapi hitam*.

"Maaf hanya bisa sampai pintu depan" kata Kyouraku saat mereka semua tiba di pintu depan barak kelompok delapan.

"Tidak masalah. Kami bisa menjaga diri" ucap si tamu pria yang beraut wajah sangat serius . Di depan pintu, tampak dua orang pria bershihakuso hitam nampak menunggu mereka. Dari pakaian, terlihat bahwa mereka bukanlah anggota Gotei 13 *mirip bajunya 'dinas'nya Yoshimori (Kekkaishi) tapi warna hitam plus satu set cangkir –eh katana dan wakizashi di pinggang*. Si pria terus berjalan melangkah keluar dari barak kelompok delapan, bergabung bersama dua rekannya yang telah menunggu.

"Lain kali, tolong jangan merepotkan 'kami' lagi" kata tamu yang wanita tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan. Anggun.

"Akan kami usahakan" jawab Kyouraku.

"Ah. Kapten Kyouraku, apakah anda kenal dengan pemuda berambut oranye?" tanya wanita itu sambil menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Cantik.

"Tidak"

"Begitukah?" ia memandang mata Kyouraku dalam. Kemudian tersenyum manis. Lalu ia kembali berjalan menyusul rekannya. Sebuah oshoji (pintu geser) tampak. Lalu mereka menghilang.

Setelah mengantar para tamu, Kyouraku dan Nanao kembali ke ruang kerja kapten divisi delapan. Suasana hening. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Kapten, anda berbohong" Nanao memecah keheningan.

"..."

"Kenapa 'dia' menanyakan hal tentang Kurosaki, Kapten?" tanya Nanao cemas.

"Belum tentu pemuda yang ditanyakan itu Kurosaki, 'kan?" Kyouraku menjawab sambil mencium pipi Nanao.

PLAAKKK

"Aduuuh.. kau kejam sekali Nanao-chan"

**...**

"Haah.. Ribet amat yah... padahal cuma pengen ketemu Rukia" Ichigo bersandar dan menahan sebuah pintu, menerawang langit hijau dengan tatapan sayu bin memelas, curhat kepada Ceshire. *lagu latar, 'Dengarkan Curhatku' by Vierra*. Rasanya lelah sekali. Keringat tampak membasahi baju seragamnya.

"Itu urusanmu. Bukan urusanku" jawab Ceshire sambil menjilati bulunya.

Ichigo menoleh kepada Ceshire disampingnya. Masih dengan wajah memelas. Merasa diperhatikan, Ceshire menghentikan kegiatan mandinya.

"Apa aku akan menemui 'hal-hal aneh' seperti ini?" Ichigo bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan. Flashback..

**...**

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri hutan yang aneh ini tanpa tahu akan menuju kemana. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Sekarang ini tidak hanya bingung, tapi pusing. Belum ditambah dengan perutnya yang sedang mendendangkan lagu keroncong 'Selendang Sutera'. Ichigo berjalan sambil mendumel gara-gara ditinggal Ceshire seenaknya.

'Aku hanya bertugas sebagai 'Pemandu'. Kau sendiri yang harus mencari pintu keluarnya lalu pergi dari dunia ini. Kau akan tahu dimana pintunya berada. Pintu itu ada, karena kau menggunakan sihir pembuka pintu sebelumnya. Jadi, kau bisa merasakan pintunya.' begitulah urai Ceshire sebelum tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Aku mesti jalan sampai mana nih? Seenaknya saja main tinggal! Mentang-mentang aku _amatiran_ " suara Ichigo melemah dan pelan saat mengucapkan kata 'amatiran' itu

Dari jauh terlihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Ia memakai gaun pendek mengembang yang manis, berambut hitam yang sangat cocok dengan wajahnya, bermata violet besar, berperawakan mungil.

Rukia.

Eh? Tapi ada yang aneh. Sejak kapan Rukia memiliki telinga kelinci nan manis berwarna putih? Oke. Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia sangat menyukai Chappy. Mungkinkah Rukia sedang melakukan aksi cosplay sebagai Chappy? *silahkan membaca kalimat tanya ini dengan meniru pembawa acara Sil*t atau I**ert Investigasi*.

Tanpa buang waktu, segera Ichigo mengejar sosok kelinci/Rukia itu.

"Woy..! Rukia..! Kelinci! Eh bukan ..CHAPPY..! TUNGGUUU!" teriak Ichigo sekeras mungkin.

"Telat.. Telat..Telat.." itulah yang terdengar dari sosok yang sedang dikejar oleh Ichigo.

Tak dinyana, Ichigo tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh dengan sangat tidak georgeus. Yep. Hilang sudah sosok yang mirip dengan Rukia itu. Ichigo bangkit dengan lesu. Kembali berwajah susah, Ichigo melihat kanan-kiri. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk tentang sosok (mirip) Rukia itu.

"Kau cari siapa?" tanya seseorang

Ichigo menoleh.

GLEK!

Tampak sosok-sosok peri mungil nan imut yang sangat mirip dengan Kenpachi, Ikakku, Shuhei dan Keigo dengan sayap transparan di punggung mereka dan memakai kostum balerina. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo tak mampu berkata apa-apa *muntah sih..*

"Ah .. Eng..Anu mas.."

"Panggil kita-kita dengan 'ses'!" sosok peri (mirip) Ikakku berkata dengan nada kebanci-bancian. Ichigo merinding.

"Maap ses, lihat Chappy lewat ga?" tanya Ichigo.

"Si Komo~ kali lewat~ awww~..." timpal peri (mirip) Shuhei.

"Macet dong chuy... yuuukk~" balas sosok peri (mirip) Ikakku sambil mengedipkan mata dengan genit.

"Kelinci Ngaret kali bo' yang dese' maksud" peri (mirip) Keigo angkat senjata –eh bicara.

" Ah Kelinci Ngaret buru-buru menghadiri pesta perjamuan minum teh. Itu tuh yang diadakan di istana. Ke arah sandang!" Jelas peri (mirip) Kenpachi.

"Makasih mas eh ses. Misi..." Ichigo buru-buru pamit dan segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang menakutkan itu.

"Eh mo kemana say~? Godain kita donk~~!"

"Tenang bo' yeiy ga bakal eiyk gigit..! tulang kali digigit eh digigit" peri (mirip) Kenpachi latah.

**...**

"Hiiihhhh..." Ichigo merinding mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apa mereka orang yang sama seperti yang aku kenal, Cheshire?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Mereka berasal dari dunia 'ini', bukan kenalanmu. Yah, mungkin saja kau akan menemui sosok-sosok yang kau kenal seperti sekarang"

"Apa nanti semuanya akan menyeramkan seperti ini?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan diri!" sambar Cheshire.

**...**

Ichgo setengah mati berlari menuju istana seperti yang telah ditunjukkan oleh para peri. Rukia, bukan, Kelinci Ngaret ada di istana. Entah Rukia asli atau bukan, Ichigo tidak perduli.

Sesampainya di istana, Ichigo segera mencari Kelinci Ngaret. Ichigo yang berhasil menemukan sosok mirip Rukia itu lalu lepas kendali, memeluk Kelinci Ngaret di muka saya –eh umum dan berusaha menculiknya. Tentu saja tuan rumah dan para tamu undangan pesta tidak bisa membiarkan bintang acara mereka dibawa oleh Ichigo begitu saja. Mereka semua kompak mengejar Ichigo dengan membawa garu, golok, tombak, ketapel, gigi roda, obeng, sikat gigi, sabuk ikat pinggang, garpu, pipa besi, pemukul baseball, piring, obor, rantai, wortel dan lain sebagainya. Keadaan menjadi rusuh.

Kelinci Ngaret sendiri bukanlah selemah seperti kelihatannya.

Entah dari mana dia mengeluarkan gergaji mesin dan menyerang Ichigo secara membabi ngepet –eh membabi buta. Tidak terima jika dirinya di-interupsi dari show-nya dan diseret begitu saja dari atas panggung. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang _entertainer _sejati tidak bisa memaafkan hal itu. Aksinya mengalahkan para psikopat dan _serial killer_ ternama yang pernah Ichigo ketahui. Tenaganya menyaingi Terminator yang konon susah untuk ditaklukan.

Kini Ichigo-lah yang panik dan berusaha kabur menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran Kelinci Ngaret dan amukan massa yang beringas dan bertindak anarkis *lagu latar 'Help' by The Beatles*.

Pontang-panting dia menyelamatkan diri.

'Oranye bodoh! Cepat kemari!' teriak Cheshire tiba-tiba.

**...**

Dan disinilah Ichigo dan Cheshire berada. Di atas menara yang paling tinggi di istana. Ichigo setengah hidup menahan pintu. Dibalik pintu itu, massa yang kesetanan berusaha mendobrak pintu. Mereka sungguh bernafsu menangkap Ichigo. Tidak ada jaminan jika nantinya Ichigo tetap utuh setelah ditangkap.

"KEMARI KAU JERUUUUKKK !" suara teriakan Kelinci Ngaret terdengar horor di telinga Ichigo. Tampak dua buah pintu berada di hadapannya.

"Yang kiri adalah pintu untuk kembali ke duniamu. Sedangkan yang kanan menuju dunia berikutnya. Jika kau kembali sekarang, waktu akan berputar dan berhenti sebelum kau menemukan buku itu. Hidupmu akan kembali seperti yang seharusnya. Jika kau memilih yang kanan, perjalanan akan dilanjutkan, bisa saja nyawamu melayang. Kau harus memilih" *lagu latar 'I Give My All' by Mariah Carey*. Sementara suara-suara massa yang anarkis sangat jelas terdengar dari balik pintu.

Lama Ichigo berfikir.

Jujur saja ada rasa takut membayang di hatinya. Satu sisi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali. Namun di sisi lainnya bahwa dia sangat ingin pergi menemui Rukia. Bukankah hal itu yang selama ini mengganggu hidupnya?

"Cepat!". Massa hampir berhasil menjebol pintu, pertahanan terakhir mereka.

"Aku memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan" pilih Ichigo. Rasa rindu mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Yakin?" tanya Cheshire

"Ya"

"Setelah ini mungkin saja bukan Soul Society yang akan kita tuju. Aku memang pemandu, tapi kuingatkan kau. Aku bisa pergi bersamamu mengunjungi dunia-dunia lain. Namun hanya empat dunia, yaitu Real World, Other Side, Underworld, dan dunia tempatmu berasal yang tidak bisa kumasuki. Apa kau siap?"

"Siap" jawab Ichigo dengan mantap. Ichigo bangkit dan melangkah menghampiri pintu di sisi kanannya. Perlahan pintu terbuka. Dan Ichigo pun pergi menuju dunia berikutnya.

"Khikhikhi...ini pilihanmu sendiri lho, Ichigo"

**Bersambung...**

"**No matter what I do, all I think about is you.. " –**Dilemma by Kelly Rowland

Title chapter minjem lagu Kelly. Setelah diliat-liat lagi, Uki seharusnya make 'Kapten' bukan'Komandan' di chapter 3 kemaren.. mangap.. Uki bakal berjuang membuat cerita yang bagus.. maap jika 'Rukia' di sini agak beringas (tenang dia bukan Rukia asli kok). Klo menurut readers bahasa banci yang Uki pake itu kurang atau jelek harap maklum..

Nantikan petualangan Ichigo di chapter depan ya!

Maap jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Maap juga jika tidak lucu or garing, ngebosenin bahkan bikin bingung readers semua. Makasih buat para readers yang sudi memberi review... Balasan review via PM..

Uki sadar bahwa Uki belum jago bikin cerita, so...saran dan kritik dipersilahkan. Flame juga monggo... **RnR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

Sekali lagi Bleach _**bukan**_milik Uki

Televisi _**bukan**_lagu ciptaan Uki

*klo televisi di rumah, mamih yang beli..*

Yahoo_** bukan**_ milik Uki

F-18_**bukan**_Uki yang buat

Toyota_** bukan **_warisan dari Mbahnya Uki

Cheshire milik Lewis Caroll

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T buat amannya ajah ganti apa ngga urusan nanti

**Summary :**

Ichigo memulai karir dalam iklan televisi. Bahkan membintangi iklan layanan masyarakat. Niat jadi tenar nih? RnR...

"Tidak perduli apapun yang kulakukan, percayalah. Aku akan menemuimu"

…**.**

'_Akan kuberikan setengah kekuatan shinigamiku. Itulah cara agar kau bisa menyelamatkan keluargamu'_

Nafasku tercekat. Udara begitu berat. Gelap.. Rukia...

**Chapter 5: Televisi**

Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya. Semua yang berada di sekelilingnya tampak normal. Namun ia tahu ia sedang tidak berada di dunianya. Di sampingnya tampak seekor kucing. Kucing yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Pus..pus..." Ichigo mencoba mengelus si kucing.

SRAT

"Apa kau sudah sadar?" si kucing menyimpan cakarnya.

"Cheshire jangan begitu kejam ah. Kan cuma bercanda" Ichigo meniup luka di punggung tangannya. Buah karya Cheshire.

"Jangan sok akrab" ujarnya.

Ichigo menatap lagi sekelilingnya. Lagi-lagi...

"Ini dunia yang kemarin kan? Dunia iklan televisi" ujarnya.

"Khikhikhi.." Cheshire tertawa dengan suara tawa khas-nya

"Begitulah.. sepertinya sudah dua kali kita kesini wajar jika familiar.. khkhikhikhi"

"Kali ini bakal ada iklan apa ya?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, oranye"

Suatu pertanyaan yang wajar jika Ichigo bertanya demikian. Sudah dua kali ia kemari. Jika dihitung dengan yang sekarang maka telah tiga kali dia mengunjungi dunia iklan televisi ini. *Lagu latar 'Again' by Lenny Cravitz*

Kali kunjungan yang pertama ia telah melihat iklan kendaraan beroda tiga (bemo?) keluaran terbaru produksi pabrikan Tayoto, produsen terkemuka dari Jepara. Ichigo sendiri ikut ambil bagian pada iklan ini. Menjadi tukang gulung kabel kamera. Bukan soal mencari uang tambahan. Tetapi demi boleh masuk ke dalam kendaraan roda tiga tersebut. Pintu keluar dari dunia iklan.

Yang kedua kalinya, Ichigopun ikut berpartisipasi. Iklan layanan masyarakat. Penyuluhan akan pentingnya sarana MCK (.Kakus –_red_) yang memiliki jargon "Rumah yang Sehat Harus Ada Kakusnya" dan dibintangi oleh aktris senior *btw ni iklan emang beneran ada lho, dulu Uki liat di TV nasional*. Statusnya naik sebagai pemain figuran. Ichigo berperan sebagai pemuda A dalam satu _scene_.

_Scene _yang tidak ingin Ichigo ingat seumur hidupnya.

Dalam _scene _itu, Pemuda A alias Ichigo, buang hajat besar di sebuah sungai. Sukses menampilkan Ichigo yang tengah jongkok di atas jamban terapung, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan hajat besar yang sedikit keras *kebayang kan?*. Pengambilan gambar terjadi berulang-kali karena sang sutradara belum bisa menentukan sudut yang pas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam iklannya nanti. Terang saja, selama proses _shooting_ Ichigo berwajah bagai pucat bagai bakso ikan yang... Ah, saya sampai tidak sanggup menggambarkan ekspresi malu Ichigo yang memalukan dalam chapter ini.

Semua itu dilakukannya demi bisa masuk ke dalam kamar ganti pemain. Cerminnya adalah pintu keluar. Cheshire telah mengatakan pada Ichigo. Bahwa 'pintu' selalu berbeda. Lalu iklan macam apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia iklan ini? Dan dimanakah pintu berada?

Untuk mencarinya, Ichigo terpaksa berkeliling sambil menggendong Cheshire. Tidak memungkinkan berjalan seiringan dengan kucing. Panjang dan jangkauan langkah kucing dan manusia berbeda. Pernah suatu ketika Ichigo berjalan tanpa menggendong Cheshire. Dia berjalan mendahului Cheshire. Hasilnya adalah Ichigo nyasar. Dan terpaksa dibawa ke tempat informasi, untuk disiarkan sebagai anak hilang. Cheshire, yang mendengarkan siaran tersebut, menjemput dan memberi hadiah berupa cakaran pada pipi kiri dan kanan. Sejak itu, Ichigo jera untuk berjalan meninggalkan Cheshire.

Sampailah mereka di suatu bukit yang jauh, Teletubbies bermain-main *plak* maaf, suatu lokasi _shooting_. Semua orang lalu lalang dan dimana-mana terlihat pintu berwarna pink.

Lokasi iklan Ayook! Salto, sebuah fasilitas layanan internet.

"Baru datang? Kemana aja? Mo makan gaji buta hah?" seseorang mencengkeram bahu Ichigo.

"Hah?"

"Baru figuran aja udah ngelunjak. Sok banget sih loe!" si pria yang sebut saja sebagai staf A menyeret Ichigo. Didorongnya Ichigo menuju lokasi. Berdasarkan instruksi presiden –eh singkat yang diberikan sutradara, Ichigo berperan sebagai pejalan kaki A yang berjalan di atas trotoar. Rencananya wajah Ichigo akan disorot kamera selama 4 detik.

"Rolling..Action!"

Ichigo mau tak mau harus menuruti skenario. Namun demikian, ia tetap awas jikalau pintu telah menampakkan dirinya.

Dan yah...

Ichigo merasakan pintu. Pintu berwarna pink yang berada di atas sepeda motor yang sedang dikendarai oleh dua orang yang berboncengan. Karena Ichigolah yang memakai sihir, maka Ichigo bisa tahu dimana pintu keluarnya.

"Pintunya?"

Sontak Ichigo berlari menuju jalan raya. Merampas sepeda motor dari tukang antar makanan _fastfood_. Ichigo mengejar sepeda motor yang ada pintu berwarna pink itu. Cheshire turut serta, naik diatas pundak Ichigo.

"Heh kalian! Berikan pintunya..!"

"Woy...! apa-apaan itu? CUT!" si sutradara berteriak.

Ichigo tidak berhenti. Dua orang yang berada di atas motor yang dikejar Ichigo merasa takut *Ichigo ngejar sambil nebarin hawa pembunuh sih..* dan langsung tancap gas.

"Ada pembunuh..! Tolong!"

"CUT! CUUUTTT!"

Tidak digubris, si sutradara ikutan mengejar bersama beberapa staf menaiki mobil _pick-up_ properti iklan. Polisi yang bertugas pun ikut-ikutan mengejar mereka dan memanggil bala bantuan. Bantuanpun tiba tepat waktu. Para polisi, membagi diri menjadi beberapa regu ada yang mengejar, ada pula yang memblokir jalan. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang sangat mendebarkan. *lagu latar 'Put 2 Much' by SKANFUNK*.

"CUUUUTTTTTT!"

"PINTUUUU..! BIARKAN AKU MASUK..!"

"PELAN DIKIT! AKU HAMPIR JATUH ORANYE BODOH..!"

"BERHENTI! KALIAN SUDAH DIKEPUNG!"

"JANGAN KEJAR... APA SALAH KAMI..? "

"PINTUUUUU...!"

"TOLONG!"

"CUUT..! CUUT..! CUUT..!"

"BISON 2 KEPADA TIGER 1. TERSANGKA MEMASUKI BLOK D3. MOHON BANTUAN"

"TIGER 1 KEPADA BISON 2. FALCON DAN CROW SUDAH BERGERAK HARAP MENYINGKIR"

"ROGER"

Tampaklah dua buah pesawat tempur tipe F-18 Hornet ikut mengejar. Mobil polisi yang berada di belakang rombongan Ichigo cs memperlambat lajunya.

"BERIKAN PINTUNYA KEPADAKU SIALAN..!"

"ORANYE BODOH! KITA SUDAH 'DIKUNCI'..!"

"CUUT..! KALIAN MERUSAK IKLANKU..!"

"MENYERAH ATAU KALIAN KAMI TEMBAK..! INI PERINGATAN TERAKHIR!"

"AKU BELUM INGIN MATIII...!"

"IBUUUUU...!"

**...**

Aku adalah kameramen biasa. Begitulah yang kupikirkan selama 15 tahun bekerja. Hari itu seharusnya kami _shooting _untuk iklan Ayook! Salto. Entah kenapa si figuran cadangan mengejar dua orang yang membawa salah satu pintu pink, ikon Ayook! Salto. Sutradara ikut-ikutan mengejar. Polisi mulai berdatangan. Kendaraan lapis baja dan tank berseliweran. Bahkan pesawat tempur sekelas F-18 turut ambil bagian. Keadaan yang kacau.

Pemandangan ini entah kenapa membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku. Kukejar mereka sambil merekamnya bersama rekanku. Kejadian langka ini tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Si figuran, bersama kucingnya masuk ke pintu pink yang mereka kejar. Kemudian menghilang. Sungguh ajaib. Aku tidak habis fikir dibuatnya. Beberapa bagian yang kurekam, kuedit dan kujadikan film pendek.

Iseng-iseng, kuikutsertakan film pendek hasil kejadian tak terduga buatanku itu pada sebuah festival. Menang. Aku memenangkan nominasi kategori sinema aksi. Itulah awal karirku sebagai seorang sineas.

Kini, sudah puluhan film _action_ ku sutradarai. Tak terhitung banyaknya nominasi yang kuperoleh. Piala-piala berjejer di runag kerjaku. Banyak aktor dan aktris yang telah bekerja sama. Serta telah banyak rekor-rekor _book office_ yang kupecahkan. Namun sosok si pemain figuran dan kucingnya selalu terbayang di mataku. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Berkat dialah aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Terima kasih.

**Bersambung...**

"**Menyenangkan punya televisi... Lihat dunia berwarna-warni" –**Televisi by Naif

Title chapter minjem lagu Naif yang Uki pikir cocok ma chapter ini. Maap agak telat coz Uki sedang menghadapi pekan deadline ngumpul tugas plus proyek n bersiap mo UAS. Mungkin update berikutnya juga telat..

Maap klo adegan kejer2anx g seru...

Buat yang nungguin Rukia, maap blum bisa tampil coz bukan jatahnya buat nampil sekarang. Klo nampil sekarang, cerita yg udah Uki susun jadi agak rusak n kacau. Uki bermaksud nampilin Rukia nanti setelah Ichigo udah melewati kira2 2 petualangan berikutnya. Maap sekali lagi..

O ya yang bener tuh slogan or jargon sih?

Nantikan petualangan Ichigo di chapter depan ya!

Maap jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Maap juga jika tidak lucu n garing, ngebosenin or bikin bingung, bahkan lagu yang Uki pake g familiar bagi readers semua. Makasih buat para readers yang sudi memberi review... Balasan review via PM..

Uki sadar bahwa Uki belum jago bikin cerita, so...saran dan kritik dipersilahkan. Flame juga monggo... **RnR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

Bleach yang **Asli **_**bukan**_milik Uki

meski Uki suka ajojing gaje di rumah, tapi D.I.S.C.O. _**bukan**_lagu ciptaan Uki

Naruto _**bukan**_kerupuk favorit –eh manga buatan Uki

Uki tidak memiliki hak atas 300, Pokemon, Sanyo, The Matrix, Star Wars, dan Keroro Gunsou

Cheshire Cat milik Lewis Caroll

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T buat amannya ajah, Uki blum mikir buat ganti...

Setelah sekian lama Uki akhirnya update! Yei! Ada yang merindukan fanfic ini? *kyknya g deh ki..* or malah melupakan certia chapter2 lalu or malah lupa ma nih fanfic or blum pernah nyentuh2 ni fanfic? Baca lagi aja dari chapter awal hehehehe... *dasar author gendeng*

**Summary :**

Wuiih...semuanya warna-warni. Ngejreng cuy! Dan Ichigo mau tak mau harus ikutan ajojing! Lanjutkan DJ..! Mi-Min-Minna-na RnR nya donk-donk-donk..

"Semuanya penuh dengan warna. Namun yang kucari adalah Violetmu"

**...**

'_Namamu Ichigo Kurosaki-kun ya? Salam kenal..' sosok yang tadi malam ada di kamarku kembali muncul di kelas._

Dingin..ini..tempat..apa?.. Rukia...kau dengar aku..?

**Chapter 6: D.I.S.C.O.**

Lalu lintas Holiwoet yang padat mendadak diam. Sebuah taksi berhenti persis di depan seorang pemuda dan seekor kucing yang baru saja jatuh dari langit. Nyaris saja terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tidak ada pesawat, helikopter, balon udara maupun gantole yang melintas di atas. Pemuda bermantel dan kucing itu seolah-olah jatuh begitu saja dari langit. Namun ini adalah Holiwoet kawan! pusat dari dunia hiburan, dan film. Karena berfikir pemuda dan kucingnya adalah bagian dari shooting sebuah film, orang-orang kembali berlalu lalang.

TIIN... TIINN...

"Menyingkirlah, Bung! Sebelum kupanggil polisi!" bentak si sopir taksi.

Taksi kembali melaju, meninggalkan si pemuda dan kucingnya. Si pemuda membuka mantel penghalau badai pasir yang dikenakannya. Sosok aslinyapun terlihat. Dan dia bukanlah Darth Vader maupun Kabuto dari seri Naruto tapi jagoan kita, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kucing yang bersamanya juga bukanlah Miawth-nya Pokemon. Tapi si pemandu jalanan *dicakar* –eh jalan Cheshire yang setia mendampingi Ichigo kemanapun ia pergi.

"Kejam banget deh tadi. Dari tornado pasir ganas, tahu-tahu kita jatuh dari langit" Ichigo memeriksa badannya, siapa tahu ia terluka akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Segitu saja kau sudah mengeluh? Khikhikhi... kau payah, bocah oranye" sindir Cheshire sambil menjilat bulu punggungnya.

"Meski begitu, kau tetap saja menerjang tornado itu kan, oranye?"

"Tentu saja. Pintu keluarnya memang pusat tornado itu. Mau gimana lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Cheshire. Ia sibuk membersihkan dirinya dari pasir dan debu. Ichigopun ikut-ikutan membersihkan pasir dari rambutnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia bertualang di padang pasir jalur sutera dan dengan gagah berani dan garang layaknya Atilla dari suku Hun, menerjang tornado di padang pasir. Suatu keberanian yang luar biasa melebihi Spartacus, Achilles *bukan produk ban lho*, maupun Naruto. Bukan perkara gampang menembus dan mencapai pusat sebuah tornado.

**...**

"Apa kau yakin bocah oranye?" tanya Cheshire sambil berpegangan –ralat– menghujamkan kuku-kukunya di mantel Ichigo.

"Yakin! Pintunya ada di sana!" jawab Ichigo. Kemudian ia berlari menuju tornado yang datang mendekat. Entah dari mana, namun jiwa _Bushi _ yang muncul dari diri Ichigo membangkitkan keberaniannya, membakar semangatnya. Bagaikan seorang pilot pesawat _churen_ yang hendak melakukan misi _kamikaze, _Ichigo menatap lurus ke depan *lagu latar, 'Prince of Persian: The Forgotten Sands Main Theme'* tidak memperdulikan lainnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Pengembara!" teriak pemimpin rombongan saudagar dari Timur Jauh dari depan mulut gua tempat rombongannya berlindung.

"Kakak! Jangan sampai mati!" teriak budak anak-anak yang akrab dengan Ichigo selama ia berada di dunia'ini'.

"Salam untuk kekasihmu ya!" teriak salah satu saudagar.

Bagai tayangan lambat, Ichigo berlari. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Satu tekadnya, ia tidak akan mati di sini setidaknya sebelum bertemu dengan Rukia *lagu latar, Superman Theme*.

Begitu menyentuh tornado itu, Ichigo langsung terseret arusnya. Putarannya 1000x lebih kencang daripada putaran mesin cuci merek Sanyon dan jangan pernah disamakan dengan putaran _Merry-Go-Round _. Didalam pusaran tornado Ichigo berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk berenang dan melakukan manuver-manuver ala The Matrix guna menghindari barang dan benda-benda yang telah terhisap oleh tornado sebelumnya seperti jubah, lampu ajaib, pedang, sapi, kaktus, unta, kuda, peti, bra (?), sepatu, panci, laptop, dan lain-lain.

Akhirnya Ichigo menembus pusat tornado. Seketika itu juga tornado lenyap secara ajaib. Kemudian dari mulut ke mulut tersebarlah cerita, kisah kepahlawanan seorang pengembara pemberani yang mengorbankan dirinya ke dalam tornado kiriman penyihir jahat untuk menyelamatkan rombongan saudagar yang membawa hadiah untuk Maharaja Persia.

**...**

"Cheshire, apa aku sekarang sakit mata?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Tidak"

"Apa karena kemasukan pasir?"

"Tidak"

"Apa sekarang aku mengalami halusinasi?"

"Tidak"

Ichigo menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Semuanya penuh warna

"Apa– "

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa bocah! Kita sudah sampai di dunia yang baru" Cheshire memotong pertanyaan Ichigo.

Baik Ichigo dan Cheshire sedang berada di semacam kota yang _colorfull _dan kontras. Ada bus kota yang berwarna seperti es krim napoleon –eh neapolitan, ada sekumpulan anjing _puddle_ berwarna pink polkadot ungu, ada seorang pria memakai jas kuning benderang seperti tokoh Dick Tracey, ada gedung yang dicat seperti warna bulu sapi, ada gedung berwarna pelangi, adapula polisi yang rambutnya berwarna hijau belang-belang biru, dan lain-lain yang tentu saja bisa membuat orang biasa seperti anda mendadak sakit mata.

"Rambut yang bagus, Bung" sapa seorang pria berambut afro blonde. Seperti yang lainnya, baju yang dikenakannya sungguh eksentrik, kemeja ketat yang 3 kancingnya terbuka warna ungu garis-garis oranye sehingga menampakkan bulu dada dengan lengan tumpuk dan ujung kemeja dimasukkan ke dalam celana cutbrai warna kuning bermotif bunga-bunga yang dipakai dipinggang plus ikat pinggang, ditambah sepatu putih ber-hak 5 cm dan kacamata jangkrik.

"Makasih~" ujar Ichigo malu-malu tapi mau *huek*. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memuji warna rambutnya. Maklum, biasanya orang-orang akan mengejek warna rambutnya.

"Rambutnya sudah oke sih tapi bajumu tidak oke"

"Maksudmu mantel ini?" Ichigo menunjuk mantel yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah bukan, bukan mantelnya. Tapi semua _outfit _yang anda pakai tidak oke, Bung"

Si afro terus mengamati Ichigo dari atas kepala hingga sepatu. Lalu kemudian berjalan mengelilingi Ichigo dan Cheshire.

"Kucing ini juga. Warna bulunya sungguh tidak oke"

"Maaf?" sela Cheshire. Ichigo tampak sedikit takut melihat Cheshire mengibas-kibaskan ekornya. Bulu yang selalu dirawat dan dibersihkan serta sering dipuji keindahannya kali ini dibilang tidak oke?

"Wah kucingnya bisa bicara! Anda beli dimana Bung?" si afro antusias.

"Ah.. engg..mmm.. Cina barangkali?" jawab Ichigo sambil menambah dalam kerutan dahinya. Tidak mungkinkan ia mengatakan bahwa Cheshire ini pemandu jalan untuk pergi menjelajah dunia lain dan dia berasal dari dunia lain? Taruhan 5 Yen, tidak akan ada yang percaya.

"Ohh.. Kembali ke masalah _fashion._ Anda bisa dapat masalah dengan polisi jika terus berpakaian seperti ini"

"Maksudnya?"

"Wah berarti anda dari luar negeri ya? Di negeri ini telah disahkan hukum yang mengatur tata berbusana warga negara. Jika sampai terlihat orang-orang yang tidak _colorful_ maka orang itu akan ditangkap dan dikirim ke _camp_ tahanan untuk kerja paksa. Seharusnya hukum ini juga sudah berlaku diseluruh dunia. Terus..dan bla-bla " jelasnya panjang lebar.

"_Trendmaker_ baru sudah terpilih" gumam Cheshire, menghiraukan si afro.

"Maksudmu apa Cheshire?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

"Di dunia ini, _trendmaker_ adalah raja. Jika _trendmaker_ baru terpilih, maka otomatis dia akan menjadi raja dan semuanya harus mengikuti _trend_nya. Terakhir aku kemari, _trend_ yang sedang _in_ adalah Gaya Inggris Era Edwardian" bisik Cheshire.

"–nah kalau begitu kita harus cari baju dan pergi ke salon sebelum tertangkap polisi, Bung" rupanya pria afro ini tidak merasa jika tadi Ichigo dan Cheshire tidak memperhatikannya.

"Maaf tapi Ibu saya berpesan untuk tidak mengikuti ajakan orang yang tidak dikenal" ujar Ichigo.

"Ah. Maaf. Terlalu asyik sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Uryuu, Ishida Uryuu" si afro memperknalkan dirinya.

'What The?' jerit hati Ichigo _shock_.

"Namaku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo" jawab Ichigo sambil berusaha tenang dan tidak menjerit histeris serta mengeluarkan bola matanya.

"Karena sudah kenalan, ayo kita pergi!" tarik 'Ishida' paksa. Cheshire berontak dalam pelukan 'Ishida'. Ichigo pasrah saja diseret oleh 'Ishida'. Ia masih _shock_. Sungguh amat berbeda dengan Ishida yang ia kenal sampai tidak mengenalinya.

Di butik, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, 'Ishida' menawarinya banyak pakaian. Ichigo? Tentu saja pasrah walupun semua _style_ yang ditawarkan sama sekali bukan gayanya. Akhirnya 'Ishida' memilihkan pakaian ala John Travolta *ingat dengan Ryu si Pedang Kayu-nya Shaman King ?* dengan jas dan celana cutbrai hijau terang dan kemeja oranye dan sepatu hak 5 cm warna merah*_poor_ Ichi*. Sedangkan Cheshire saat ini berada di salon, setengah pasrah dicat bulunya menjadi pink kinclong *selama proses pengecatan, Cheshire memberikan cakaran gratis pada penata rambut –eh bulu, maklum salon hewan*.

Selesai dengan baju, Ichigopun mengalami penderitaan yang sama di salon, menambahkan bulu mata plus alis tambahan dan _shading_ di dagu supaya terlihat memiliki dagu belah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Ichigo sampai memiliki dagu yang belah tiga, itupun masih ditambah tatanan rambut afro, sehingga rambut Ichigo menjadi afro oranye. Untuk menambah kesan '70an, 'Ishida' memaksa Ichigo menggunakan bulu dada palsu dan jambang *lagu latar, 'New Look' by Namie Amuro*.

"Kenapa kau sampai repot begini Uryuu?" tanya Ichigo setelah semua proses _makeover_ selesai. Sedikit curiga.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya 'Ishida'.

'Benarkan? Ada udang dibalik bakwan' kata suara hati Ichigo.

"Begini Ichigo, saat ini ada peraturan baru yang mewajibkan semua warga negara untuk ajojing"

"Maaf, yang terakhir bisa diulangi?" pinta Ichigo.

"Ajojing" ulang 'Ishida'.

"Ulangi _please_?"

"A-jo-jing"

"Apa? Tidak terdengar.." Ichigo mendadak tuli.

"AJOJING! Oranye bodoh! Jangan pura-pura tuli!" Cheshire kembali mengeluarkan cakarnya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Akibat cakaran Cheshire, Ichigo kembali ke realita.

"Semuanya harus ada kelompok minimal 5 orang. Kami kekurangan orang Ichigo. Tolonglah. Jika tidak, kami semua akan digiring ke _guilotine_" sambil memohon, 'Ishida' membungkukkan badan dengan sikap sempurna.

Dalam hatinya, Ichigo tidak ingin ikutan ajojing. Menurut kamus besar per-ngaco-an ajojing adalah bentuk lampau dari disko dengan gaya yang retro (baca: jadul) dengan mengutamakan gerakan penuh kenorakan. Ajojing dengan dandanan seperti ini, Ichigo tidak akan mirip dengan John Travolta melainkan mirip dengan Afro Gunsou. Membayangkan dirinya ajojing membuatnya merinding.

"Kumohon"

"Penuhi permintaannya bocah oranye" perintah Cheshire.

"Tapi"

"Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin kita sudah dibawa oleh polisi. Toh, pintunya belum ada kan? Masih ingin aku jadi pemandu? " ancam Cheshire.

"Uugh baiklah"

"Khikhikhikhi.."

**...**

Festival ajojing sungguh ramai. Seluruh warga kota Holiwoet berdatangan. Mereka semua berajojingria. Memang dalam diri mereka mengalir darah ajojing disamping takut pada tajamnya pisau _guilotine_ yang menanti.

Ichigo tampak dalam keramaian. Sedari tadi DJ terus memainkan musiknya, lagu-lagu seperti 'Relight My Fire', 'Copacabana', 'Let's Go!', 'Ajojing', 'Ai no Corrida', 'Love Philosophy' dan sebangsanya diputar. Cheshire dan Ichigo beristirahat sebentar mengisi tenaga mereka. 'Ishida' telah memberitahu bahwa acara ajojing berlangsung selama 36 jam nonstop. Mereka telah ajojing selama 34 jam. Sungguh acara yang melelahkan. *lagu latar, 'Stayin Alive' by Bee Gees*

"Bertahanlah..hahh Cheshire. Kau masih hhh harus memanduku. Jangan pingsan sekaranhhg" kata Ichigo menyemangati Cheshire yang nafasnya tampak putus-putus kelelahan.

"Kauhh sendiri juga sama, oranye. Nafasmu sudah tidak hhhehh beraturan"

"Berthkk-tahanlah hhkk.. tinggal hkkk sedikit hkkk lahgih hkkk janghan hkk tumbang dulu hhhkkkkkk..." kata 'Ishida' kepayahan.

"Urus hehh dirimu haahhh Uhhryuu... hahhh nafasmu sepertih hahh orang asmahhhh"

"Ahhyo semuahhhnyahh hhuuff tinggal sedikit lagihhhhh" ujar salah satu teman 'Ishida'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen sekalian! Saatnya penutupan! Mari kita melakukan Hustle!" teriak si DJ. Dan lagu latar 'Do Hustle' pun mengalun.

Para peserta pun menari Hustle. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali bersimbah peluh, menari terseok-seok sempoyongan, bernafas berat dan putus-putus. Otot-otot mereka telah terasa kejang, kaku dan sakit. Namun semuanya terus menari demi hidup mereka. Acarapun mendekati klimaksnya.

"16..15..14..13..." para peserta melakukan _countdown _sambil ber-hustle. Sebentar lagi semua penderitaan ini akan berlalu.

"Pintu" gumam Ichigo.

"Hah aphha?" tanya Cheshire.

"Pintunya hehhh disanahhh" Ichigo menunjuk lantai tepat dibawah lampu disko.

"Uryuuhh kahmmihh permihhsiiiggghhh"

"Sihhlahhkanhhh hhhkk terimakasihhkk bantuanhh kalihhikkkk"

"9..8..7.."

Tanpa buang waktu, dengan kaki gemetaran Ichigo dan Cheshire menuju lantai yang ditunjuk oleh Ichigo tadi. Ketika tepat dibawah lampu disko itu, tubuh mereka seperti bercahaya dan kemudian mulai menghilang.

"6...5..4..."

Sesaat sebelum sepenuhnya pergi, Ichigo melihat sosok yang sangat mirip Rukia sedang menari tidak jauh darinya.

"Rukia.." Ichigo mencoba menjangkaunya tapi..

"3..2..1..!"

Dan merekapun menghilang sepenuhnya. Pergi ke dunia 'yang lain'. Ichigo tak sempat meraih sosok itu.

**Bersambung...**

"**D.I.S.C.O michin deusi chumchugo.. ne meotdaero Do the disco... D.I.S.C.O modugachi ttwinolgo.. je meotdaero LET'S go disco " –**D.I.S.C.O. by Uhm Jung Hwa Feat. T.O.P. (BigBang)

Chapter kali ini Uki bingung mo kasih title apaan. Ada banyak kandidatnya. Dari sekian banyak lagu, lagu ini menang melawan 'Saturday Night'-nya Son Dam Bi, 'Rock Steady' dan 'What A Feeling'-nya Namie Amuro dan 'Dance Like Michael Jackson'nya Far*East Movement. Kayak tender aja... BTW dunia 'kali ini' yang di kunjungi Ichigo bernuansa 70an n acara ajojingnya diadakan d ballroom terbesar sepanjang sejarah Holiwoet.

Maap telat coz Uki baru aja selesai UAS. Sebenernya mo dari kemaren2 nyolong2 update. Cuma, dari minggu kemaren Uki g bisa login. Apa akun Uki di blok or lagi maintenance or servernya tau klo Uki masih UAS y? Blum ditambah ma acara mati lampu berjama'ah. Maap sekali lagi. Buat chapter berikutnya, Uki kasih romance deh.

Buat yang g tau istilah-istilah n lagu2 di fic ini, silahkan ber-google-ria.. hehehhehe..

Nantikan petualangan Ichigo di chapter depan ya!

Maap jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Maap juga jika tidak lucu n garing, ngebosenin or bikin bingung, bahkan lagu yang Uki pake g familiar bagi readers semua. Makasih buat para readers yang mengikuti fanfic ini n sudi memberi review... Balasan review via PM jika merasa belum Uki balas mohon di-PM nanti Uki balas deh..

Uki sadar bahwa Uki belum jago bikin cerita, so...saran dan kritik dipersilahkan *penting bgt buat kelannjutan nih fic*. Flame juga monggo... **RnR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

Uki bisa dituntut secara hukum klo ngaku2 sebagai pemilik lisensi Bleach, Star Wars, Hello Kitty, dan apapun yang nyempil disini

Akai Ito _**bukan**_lagu ciptaan Uki

Cheshire Cat milik Lewis Caroll

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil cuma minjem

Nama2 ala Romawi gaje asli idenya Uki

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, ****Violences, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

**Tidak ada bi****natang yang disakiti selama pembuatan fanfic ini**

Rate: T buat amannya ajah, soalnya blum ada muatan yang berbahaya

**Summary :**

Parasnya sih sebelas duabelas. Tajir, body lebih hmm.. gayanya oke. Sifatnya good. Udah gitu dia cinta mati dan rela ngelakuin apa saja. Tapi... RnR...

"Pertarungan yang kejam dan tak tenal belas kasihan. Kau tahu? Semuanya kulakukan hanya untukmu"

**...**

_Sosok mungil itu __mengikuti mentah-mentah apa yang tertulis di shoujo manga, sangat menyukai kelicnci, dan tidak terlalu pintar dalam menggambar. Namun terkadang berwajah sendu. _

Kenapa...?

**Chapter 7: Akai Ito**

"Hei Oranye, bangun!" suara itu tak lagi asing di telinganya sekarang.

"Yuzuu biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi... nnn.."

"Yuzu siapa? Heh Bocah!" suara itu benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aku masih mengantuk Yuzu! Bilang pada Rukia..nn, duluan saja"

"Buka matamu!"

"Apaan sih? nn berisik...nnn..."

"Enak sekali kau. Bisa-bisanya tidur di tempat seperti ini"

"..."

"Terserahlah. Jangan kaget bila bangun nanti"

**...**

"Semuanya sudah siap, Tuanku"

"Bagus. Bawa 'dia' ke 'sana' sekarang"

"Laksanakan, Tuanku"

**...**

Cheshire masih menunggui Ichigo. Yah, dirinya sendiri juga tidak dapat pergi. Dia hanya dapat berharap Ichigo segera sadar *lagu latar, 'Nina Bobo' by NN*.

"Dia.. Mungkinkah..." gumam Cheshire. Tanpa diketahui Ichigo, selama ini Cheshire memperhatikannya. Cheshire agak curiga dengan keadaan Ichigo belakangan ini. Tapi menyimpulkan sembarangan adalah tindakan yang gegabah. Sebenarnya Cheshire masih ingin mengamati Ichigo lebih lama, namun kedatangan dua orang prajurit membuatnya menarik diri.

Pintu penjara telah terbuka. Dua orang prajurit itu menyeret Ichigo yang masih pulas keluar. Biarpun diseret sedemikan rupa Ichigo belum sadar-sadar juga. Masih terlelap. Biar kata bom atom Hiroshima dijatuhkan tepat di samping telinganya, mungkin Ichigo tidak akan sadar *ngalah-ngalahin kerbau aja*. Tinggalah Cheshire sendirian.

"Ck.. Merepotkan" Cheshire melompat dan berhasil menyelinap keluar melewati jeruji penjara.

**...**

Sorak-sorai bergemuruh. Semua penonton berdiri saat dua orang prajurit membawa seorang tahanan. Prajurit-prajurit itu menghempaskan tubuh tahanan itu begitu saja ke tanah, lalu mereka beranjak dari situ.

"Ugghh.. sakit.." gumam Ichigo yang akhirnya tersadar. Ia menatap heran. Sepertinya tempat ini pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Semua orang memakai pakaian ala romawi kuno. Di depannya ada sebuah lorong yang berjeruji. Suara menggeram yang menakutkan terdengar dari balik jeruji itu.

"Warga kota Pompey sekalian..! Inilah pertarungan yang kita tunggu-tunggu..!"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah dari mana suara itu berasal. Tampak seorang pria mirip Kira Izuru.

"Saya Kyros Izuros dengan bangga mempersembahkan pertarungan ini pada junjungan kita. Tuan Byaccus dan Nona Lucia..!" sambil berkata lantang demikian, Kyros meberikan hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya.

'Apa?'

Yang ada di tribun utama adalah wajah-wajah yang tak asing bagi Ichigo. Byakuya dan Rukia. Benar-benar mirip dengan yang asli. Hanya saja, Lucia memiliki tinggi dan bentuk tubuh yang lebih oke dibandingkan Rukia. Rambutnyapun lebih panjang. Namun memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Rukia, wajah yang selalu dirindukan Ichigo.

"Baiklah pertarungan segera kita mulai. Sambutlah gladiator kita... Grimmus..!" jeruji itu ditarik dan keluarlah seorang pria menakutkan dengan pedang besar. Wajahnya sangat menakutkan.

ARENA GLADIATOR.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak dan berkeringat dingin begitu menyadari tempat ia berada sekarang. Seingatnya, ia masih berada dalam pesawat luar angkasa curian yang dibawa oleh Luke Nightwalker.

'Apa aku sudah pindah dunia? Cheshire dimana sih?' Ichigo bertanya pada diri sendiri. Biarpun pertanyaannya terjawab, itu bukanlah lagi masalah. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan diri *lagu latar 'I Will Survive' by *.

"Emakk..!" teriak Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga mengelakkan diri dari serangan Grimmus yang sepertinya akan sakit jika terkena pukulannya. Grimmus yang kesal terus memburu Ichigo.

'Mati aku' pikirnya. Ichigo mengambil perisai besi yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

"Berat.." Ichigo terhuyung-huyung membawa perisai itu dan menjadikannya tameng dari serangan Grimmus. Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menciptakan jarak aman. Kini ia dan Grimmus telah berjauhan.

"Grrrrr.." Grimmus menggeram.

Tidak mungkin selamat jika hanya terus menghindar, Ichigo mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang. Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang berlari menuju Grimmus. Ingin menyeruduknya dengan perisai. Namun Ichigo tersandung batu.

Perisai terlepas dari genggamannya dan melayang. Semua mata tertuju pada perisai itu dan..

BLETAK.

Kepala Grimmus terhantam perisai terbang. Grimmus memang gladiator yang tangguh. Dia tidak mati tapi hanya pingsan. Ichigo berusaha bangkit namun hantaman keras membuatnya ikutan rubuh.

"Bunuh" Kyros memberi intruksi untuk segera menghabisi Ichigo. Salah satu ajudannya, Renus telah turun ke arena untuk membunuh Ichigo yang terkapar pingsan.

"Kakak, aku tidak ingin melihat darah di hari ulang tahunku" pinta Lucia pada kakaknya. Mendengar permintaan adik kesayangannya, Byaccus, Sang Walikota Pompey menyanggupinya.

"Jangan dibunuh. Lucia tidak ingin melihat darah. Kyros, didiklah dia"

Pedang Renus yang hampir membelah leher Ichigo terhenti. Orang-orang bawahan Kyros Izuros si promotor membawa Ichigo pergi. Lucia memperhatikan Ichigo yang sekali lagi diseret dalam keadaaan tidak sadar keluar arena.

"Nyaris" Cheshire yang berhasil menyelinap kemudian mengikuti kemana orang-orang itu membawa Ichigo.

**...**

"Bangunkan dong kalau kita sudah sampai!" gerutu Ichigo kesal.

"Hey Bocah Oranye! Sudah ku bangunkan berulangkali! Dasar tukang tidur!"

"Aku bukan tukang tidur! Yang tukang tidur itu Keigo!"

"Hah! Aku tidak kenal siapa itu Keigo! Pokoknya kau sudah kubangunkan!" Cheshire tak mau kalah.

"Lalu kenapa bajuku jadi seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ukh..khikhikhi...mmpffhh..khikhikhi.." Cheshire akhirnya tak mampu menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" Ichigo kembali kesal. Baju kaum Jedi pinjaman Luke, telah berganti dengan kain atau lebih tepatnya baju romawi kuno sehingga ia tampak seperti memakai blus dan rok di atas lutut serta terompah yang untung saja tidak ditambah dengan bando atau jepit rambut Allo Kitty.

"Khikhikhi.. Oranye, kau tampak aneh"

"Ughh.. Diam!"

Perlu pembaca sekalian tahu, bahwa setelah pesta ajojing di Holiwoet, Ichigo tak lagi mengenakan baju seragamnya *yang ga inget/tau baca chapter sebelumnya :p*. Seragamnya itu tertinggal di salah satu butik dunia Holiwoet. Sejak itu, Ichigo selalu berganti-ganti pakaian karena tak cocok dengan situasi dan kondisi.

"Cheshire, berhentilah tertawa"

"Khikhikhi.. maaf"

"Jadi aku dikira sebagai salah satu dari orang-orang Kartago ya?"

"Tidak. Kau dikira sebagai orang Armian atau Persia karena baju Jedi itu. Bajunya sudah mereka ambil" jelas Cheshhire *hayo klo ga tau buka buku sejarahnya*.

"Ooohh..."

Tiba-tiba Cheshire bersikap layaknya kucing biasa. Melihat Cheshie bertingkah seperti itu, Ichigo langsung tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang datang mendekat.

"Maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggumu" sapa Lucia yang datang menemui Ichigo tanpa didampingi oleh pelayannya *lagu latar 'Dia Dia Dia' by Afgan*.

Deg-Deg-Deg-Deg-Deg-Deg

"Apakah Lukamu parah?" tanyanya sambil menggengam tangan Ichigo. Memeriksa apakah Ichigo terluka akibat pertarungan dengan Grimmus sebelumnya.

"Ti-tidak kok. A-aku baik-baik sa-saja" jawab Ichigo gugup. Wajahnya memerah. Lucia memperlakukannya dengan lemah lembut dan perhatian.

Deg-Deg-Deg- Deg-Deg-Deg

"Syukurlah. Namaku Lucia. Namamu?" tanya Lucia. Detak jantung Ichigo semakin kencang saat menyadari wajah Lucia sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"I..." Ichigo menoleh ke arah Cheshire yang memberinya kode 'Ikuti saja bentuk nama budaya dunia ini biar tidak merepotkan'

"Ichigos" jawab Ichigo.

**...**

Sebulan telah berlalu. Ichigos berlatih keras untuk menjadi gladiator di bawah pelatih gladiator terhebat dalam sejarah Pompey, Icaccos. Latihan-latihan sparta menjadi menu kesharian Ichigos selama ia menunggu datangnya 'pintu'. Kali ini, Ichigos harus menunggu dengan sabar.

"Oranye, gadis itu datang lagi" bisik Cheshire.

Selama Ichigos berlatih pulalah, Lucia rutin datang melihatnya ke tempat latihan para gladiator. Entah itu untuk sekedar mengobrol maupun jalan-jalan bersama. Karena tak enak hati pada Lucia, Ichigos menemaninya selain wajahnya yang sama dengan Rukia. Namun kebahagian mereka mengundang sakit hati orang lain, Renus yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada Lucia.

**...**

Semua warga kota bersiap menyambut kedatangan Kaisar Nero Ayases Yumicikus dari Roma *bukan biskuit*. Tak terkecuali para gladiator. Mereka dipersiapkan untuk pertarungan keras sebagai hiburan untuk Sang Kaisar.

"Ichigos!" sosok Lucia berlari dan langsung memeluk Ichigos sambil menangis. Sedangkan yang dipeluk tidak mampu berbicara apa-apa.

"Kaisar melamarku" isaknya.

"Lalu? Bukankah itu hal yang baik?" tanya Ichigos berlagak polos.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya menyukaimu, Ichigos!"

Pengakuan Lucia membuat Ichigos terdiam. Renus yang juga berada di sana menjadi semakin benci kepada Ichigos. Renus geram. Lalu ia pergi diam-diam menemui Kyros tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya.

**...**

"Suatu kehormatan besar Yang Mulia Kaisar Nero Yumicikus mau menonton pertarungan di kota Pomey ini" sambut Byaccos diiringi Kyros.

"Pompey memang indah. Namun kudengar Lucia tidak berkenan kepadaku dan memilih seorang gladiator hina yang bernama Ichigos. Kyros yang membertahukanku. Benarkah itu Byaccos?" tanya Kaisar sambil terus memandangi wajahnya dengan cermin yang selalu dibawanya.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia" jawab Byaccos datar.

"Haaah sudahlah. Mendengar hal itu aku jadi memikirkan suatu ide yang cemerlang untuk mengatasinya" si Kaisar berkata lagi. Tetap sambil bercermin, merapihkan rambut dan bulu matanya.

Rombongan kaisar memasuki tribun utama. Pertarungan akan segera dimulai. Para gladiator berjejer di arena siap untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi 3 keping uang emas.

"Kaisar bertitah" seru budak kaisar yang bernama Gynus Brutus Ichimarus. Semua gladiator membungkuk hormat termasuk Ichigos.

"Kaisar menginginkan peetarung yang bernama Ichigos untuk bertarung melawan koleksi beliau. Kaisar menjanjikan akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu meskipun permintaan untuk menikahi gadis bangsawan" lanjut Gynus. Suasana menjadi riuh. Para gladiator yang lain keluar arena meninggalkan Ichigos.

"Bersiaplah"

**...**

Pertarungan demi pertarungan Ichigos lalui. Entah itu bertarung melawan buaya, singa, harimau, maupun para gladiator terpilih. Tubuhnya berimbah darah. Darah dari luka-lukanya maupun para lawannya. Sungguh pertarungan yang kejam.

"Kau sunggguh hebat Ichigos. Petarungku tinggal seorang. Apa yang ingin kau minta dariku?" tanya Si Nero.

Lucia menatap Ichigos dengan penuh harap. Dia sungguh berharap bahwa ialah yang Ichigos inginkan.

"Jika boleh hamba meminta, hamba ingin meminta cermin milik Yang Mulia" jawab Ichigos.

"Kau tidak meminta yang lain?" tanya Nero Yumicikus.

"Tidak Yang Mulia"

"Sunnguhkah itu? Kau tidak memnita gadis tercantik di Pompey?"

"Yang hamba inginkan hanya cermin itu Yang Mulia"

"Bolehkah aku tahu alasanmu,wahai gladiator perkasa?"

"Mungkin Yang Mulia tidak akan percaya. Dengan cermin itu hamba bisa menemui kekasih hati hamba" jawab Ichigos dengan mantab. Lucia menangis mendengar hal itu. Kini tahulah ia bahwa hati Ichigos telah menjadi milik orang lain. Byaccos tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Cermin kesayanganku akan jadi milikmu jika kau bisa mengalahkan petarung terbaikku" kata Kaisar Nero Yumicikus. Keluarlah seorang gladiato bertubuh tinggi besar. Lawan terakhir Ichigos.

"Kau lawan yang menarik. Namaku Zaraccus. Beritahukanlah namamu " kata gladiator itu. Suaranya sungguh membuat merinding. Anak kecilpun akan menangis jika mendengar suaranya.

"Ichigos"

Pertarungan terakhir Ichigos versus Zaraccus dimulai. Keadaan sungguh berat sebelah. Dibandingkan dengan Zaraccus yang masih segar bugar, keadaan Ichigos sungguh mengenaskan. Selain mengalami kelelahan setelah melalui serenteten pertarungan nomstop, Ichigos menderita luka. Darah mengalir dari luka di tangan, kaki bahu, pundak dan kepalanya. Serangan-serangan Zaraccus sungguh mematikan. Zaraccus diuntungkan sselain karena urutannya yang terakhir, ia memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan besar. Jarak pandang Ichigos terganggu karena darah yang mengalir dan mentupi separuh matanya. Demi cermin itu ia bertekad untuk selamat. Bertemu Rukia *lagu latar' (Everything I Do) I Do For You' by Bryan Adams* .

Melihat kesungguhan hati pemuda lawan bertarungnya, dalam hati zaraccus tersenyum. Ia seperti melihat dirinya sewaktu belia. Namun zaraccus tidak akan mengalah.

Denting pedang terus bergema. Para penonton seakan tersihir oleh pertarungan kedua gladiator tersebut. Namu tak ada pesta yang tak usai. Karena kecerobohan kecil, Zaraccus goyah. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ichigos langsung menusukkan gagang pedangnya ke ulu hati Zaraccus hingga Zarracus pingsan dengan mulut berbusa *g percaya cobain aja sendiri*. Cheshire pun segera memasuki arena dan berdiri di dekat kaki Ichigos.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Kaisar Nero Yumicikus berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Diikuti oleh Byaccos, Kyros, Gynus dan para penonton yang menyaksikan pertarungan.

"Kau memang hebat. Kupuji hal itu" kata Kaisar sambil bercermin.

"Sayang sekali aku harus kehilangan cermin kesayanganku" ujarnya sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Wahai petarung, apakah kau mau bekerja untuk Kaisar di Roma?" tanya Gynus.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi yang saya inginkan hanyalah cermin itu Yang Mulia"

"Janji seorang kaisar adalah janji para dewa. Sesuai janji cermin ini milikmu" kaisar lalu melemparkan cerminnya ke arah Ichigos.

Begitu cermin itu tertangkap oleh Ichigos, Ichigos dan Cheshire menghilang beserta cermin itu. Semua orang yangberada di sana tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Ichigos dibawa oleh para dewa!" seru salah satu warga kota yang berada di sana.

"TIDAAAAAK..!" jerit Lucia *lagu latar, 'Don't Go Away' by OASIS*.

**Bersambung...**

"**Tada massugu nanika ni tsuki susunde yuku, Anata wo ne tsuitsui ne mitsumete shimau.. Soba niitemo hanaretemo Dareka to dareka tsunagu akai ito**** " –Akai Ito** by Koshi Inaba

Maap agak telat. Hehehehe.. Uki terbuai susana. Di chapter ini banyak terjadi perombakan. Uki berusaha untuk ga terlalu memberi unsur komeo –eh komedi. Semoga berkenan bagi readers semua...

Maap jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Maap juga jika tidak lucu n garing, ngebosenin or bikin bingung, bahkan lagu yang Uki pake g familiar bagi readers semua. Makasih buat para readers yang mengikuti fanfic ini n sudi memberi review... Balasan review via PM jika merasa belum Uki balas mohon di-PM nanti Uki balas deh..

Uki sadar bahwa Uki belum jago bikin cerita, so...saran dan kritik dipersilahkan. Flame juga monggo... **RnR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

Bleach** milik Kubo Tite, shueisha de-el-el**

Uki bukan pencipta or penyanyi Dangerous And Moving

Cheshire Cat milik Lewis Caroll

Lisensi maupun hak cipta dari Lord of The Ring dan apapun yang ketauan nyempil di fanfic ngaco ini bukan di tangan Uki

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T buat amannya, Uki blum kepikiran buat ganti rating

**Summary :**

Di saat Ichigo keluar masuk dan bertualang di berbagai macam dunia, bayangan awan hitam datang mendekat... RnR

"Tanpa ku ketahui, benih-benih ancaman dan bahaya menggeliat di bawah kegelapan. Bersiap keluar dan menjalarkan sulurnya."

**...**

**Chapter 8****: Dangerous and Moving**

"Kuchiki-san! Awas!" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. Tapi terlambat. Kakinya sudah terlanjur tergelincir dari anak tangga.

GEDUBRAK..

BRAKK..

BRUKK..

BRUKK..

GUBRAAKKK..

"Uugggghh…."

"Tidak apa-apa Kuchiki-san?" tanya Kiyone setengah berteriak.

"Tidak... Sepertinya.." jawab Rukia sambil mengumpulkan kembali yang tercecer akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Kau barusan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga! Perlu kupanggilkan anggota kelompok 4?" sekali lagi Kiyone bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" Rukia kembali berjalan walau sedikit pincang. Ditemani Kiyone, ia mengantarkan dokumen ke ruang kapten kelompok 13, Juushirou Ukitake.

"Terimakasih Kuchiki. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," ujar Rukia. Ukitake dan Kiyone memperhatikan Rukia keluar ruangan. Lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Sejak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki seperti komputer yang prosesornya sudah kadaluwarsa. Pandangannya selalu kosong, sering jatuh, tidak nafsu makan, dan tidak bisa tidur. Sampai-sampai salah membawa zanpakuto. Bukan zanpakuto yang dia bawa melainkan sapu lidi ukuran sedang. Shikai Sode no Shirayuki pun tak lagi putih bersih tetapi putih tua sedikit kelabu kecokelatan (?).

Ia tidak berminat lagi mengerjai Renji, tidak memperdulikan gosip hangat yang dibawakan oleh Rangiku, bahkan sudah berhari-hari ia tidak mandi dan berganti baju apalagi menyikat gigi. Mencuci mukanya saja tidak *kebayang g tuh sekeliling Rukia banyak lalernya*.

Keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih mengundang simpati daripada kaptennya. Wajah imutnya saat ini tinggalah cerita masa lalu. Sepasang lingkaran hitam kini menghiasi kedua matanya hingga ia bisa bersaing dengan Gaara. Berbagai usaha sudah dilakukan teman-temannya agar Rukia pulih. Tapi apapun caranya, hasilnya adalah NOL BESAR. Banyak dogan –eh dugaan beredar mengenai penyebab Rukia hingga jadi seperti sekarang ini. Dugaan hanyalah dugaan. Penyebab pastinya masih diliputi misteri.

Kembali ke meja kerjanya, Rukia Kuchiki menatap kosong pada laporan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan. Tidak ada bara semangat yang biasanya menyala. Padahal tenggat waktu pengerjaan semakin dekat. Jemarinya mulai bermain dengan pena.

_Saat ini Ichigo sedang apa ya?_

Begitulah hasil dari goresan penanya. Ia kemudian menatap ke luar jendela. Menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. Mencoba mengingat kembali suasana Karakura saat ia masih berada di sana *lagu latar 'Missing' by No Mercy*.

**...**

'_Lupakan' gadis itu pergi bersama para penjemputnya. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tak berdaya melindunginya. Aku gagal._

Hhhh...hhh...nafasku ...berat..aku tercekik...hh..tolong...

**...**

"Sial. Ini dimana sih? Terlalu gelap. Ga Kelihatan apa-apa," gerutu Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Takut gelap? Khikhikhi.." sindir Cheshire.

"Enak saja!"

"Tuh lihat. Di ujung sana sudah mulai tampak cahaya," kata Cheshire.

"Yeah! Aku duluan! Yang belakangan harus traktir!" seru Ichigo kekanak-kanakan dan berlari mendahului Cheshire.

Dan sampailah ia di ujung lorong yang tampaknya tak berujung itu. Namun pemandangan yang terpampang di sana sungguh mengerikan. Mahluk-mahluk dunia kegelapan yang ia baca dari sebuah novel, Orc, Minaz Mogul dan Uruk-Hai tampak berseliweran dan membawa senjata-senjata mengerikan. Mereka siap menggempur Rohan. Ichigo tak berkutik. Diam mematung *lagu latar 'LOTR OST: Helm's Deep'* .

"Oranye kau kena–" Cheshire ikut terdiam. Salah satu dari Orc menyadari kehadiran mereka dan memangil kawan-kawannya.

"GRRRWRRR...!"

"O-Ow~" ujar Cheshire dan Ichigo kompak. Mahluk-mahluk menyeramkan itu datang mendekat.

"RWWRRRRRHHH..!"

"..!"

"UGYAAA~AAA..!"

**...**

"Maaf, membuat kalian harus menunggu," kata Byakuya Kuchiki, kepala keluarga Kuchiki sekaligus kapten kelompok 6. Sama seperti dirinya, tamu-tamunya pun adalah bangsawan yang terkemuka, aktual, tajam dan terpercaya *Koran kali..* di Soul Society.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah lamaran kami diterima?" tanya tamunya, seorang pria paruh baya.

"Aku setuju. Sudah saatnya adikku menikah," jawab Byakuya.

"Ah.. Syukurlah. Aku harus segera kembali mengabarkan kabar gembira ini pada puteraku," Si Ibu gembira mendengar jawaban Byakuya.

"Kapten, bukankah Rukia menyukai Ichigo?" tanya wakil kaptennya, Renji, saat tamu-tamunya telah pulang.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk adik kesayanganku."

"Tapi keadaan Rukia saat ini sedang 'gawat' kan?" tanya Renji lagi *lagu latar 'Vertigo High' by SKANKFUNK*.

Byakuya diam sesaat. Lalu bangkit dari kubur –eh duduknya. Lalu menghampiri tukang bakso dan memesan satu porsi bakso plus sambalnya lima sendok *dilempar pke garpu* maksudnya jendela yang tertutup kemudian membukanya. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela dengan khidmat dan lama. Sampai-sampai Renji bisa makan mie, menyetrika pakaian seluruh anggota kelompok 6, mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh liar di halaman, baca buku, mengisi teka-teki silang dan tertidur pulas menunggu Byakuya untuk bicara saking lamanya.

"Sudah ada rencana untuk itu," akhirnya Byakuya bicara juga.

**...**

"An der Themse grünem Wasser... Fallen plötzlich Leute um.. Es ist weder Pest noch Cholera...Doch es heißt: MacHeath geht um..." terdengar nyanyian samar-samar.

Seorang pria bersetelan jas dan dasi hitam berjalan cepat menuju suatu ruangan di bangunan yang suram itu. Pria ini adalah tamu yang dulu berkunjung ke barak kelompok 8 *lupa? Baca lagi dari awal*.

"Masuk saja," kata suara dari dalam pintu yang tadinya ingin diketuk oleh pria itu.

"An 'nem schönen blauen Sonntag... Liegt ein toter Mann am Strand.. Und ein Mensch geht um die Ecke..Den man Mackie Messer nannt..."

Gadis cantik yang sepertinya sedang sibuk itu kembali bersenandung. Ia menggunakan seragam sekolah bergaya pelaut berwarna hitam dengan kerah dan scarf putih. Terlihat perban melilit rapi di lehernya. Seorang pria berkacamata dengan sorot mata yang ramah dan berambut panjang serta menggunakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung dan dasi hitam telah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," pria berkacamata itu pamit. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Tinggallah si gadis dan pria berjas hitam itu.

"Sesuai yang anda minta. Semua telah selesai diselidiki," kata pria yang bermata tajam itu dengan nada datar.

"Masih marah? Hmm..?" tanya gadis itu. Si pemilik ekspresi dari tamu wanita yang ikut menemui Kyouraku dulu.

"..."

"Wah wah wah.. benar ya? Maaf deh, telah meminta dirimu dan partnermu menggantikanku bertemu dengan pihak 'sana'. Habisnya saat 'ini', aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"..."

"Maaf sudah melibatkan kalian yang orang 'lapangan' ke dalam urusan yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh orang ' di belakang meja'. Sekali lagi maaf."

"..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar kangen lho, melihat kalian berdua menggunakan seragam resmi."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Meminta kami menggantikanmu itu tak jadi masalah. Kenapa anda sampai 'memantrai' partnerku?"

"Aku tak bermaksud jahat kok. Ada yang harus kupastikan sendiri pada 'mereka'."

"Maksud anda, pemuda berambut oranye?"

"Ya."

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, Mr. Brightside"

"Apakah–"

"Ssttt.." gadis itu memberi isyarat diam dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi. Kuselidiki sendiri pun, sepertinya akan percuma. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pastikan bahwa aku yang lebih dulu anda beritahu."

"Tenang saja. Mr. Brightside lah yang akan kuberitahu lebih dahulu daripada 'Lover Boy'."

"Hmmpff.. Tega sekali anda membandingkanku dengan dia," pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hihihiihi.."

"Urusanku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu," kata pria itu.

"Langsung ke Yamaguchi?"

"Yah, sesuai perintah. Aku malas mendengar 'Dia' mengomel. Partnerku sudah menunggu di luar. Dan jangan minta oleh-oleh."

"Kok kamu jadi pelit sih?"

Si pria yang dipanggil dengan nama panggilan Mr. Brightside itu tidak menjawab dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Sebelum pintunya benar-benar ditutup, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lagu balada pembunuhan itu memang sangat cocok anda nyanyikan. Benar-benar cocok," sindirnya.

"Wah kata-katamu manis sekali, bisa-bisa partnermu cemburu."

"Tidak akan," lalu pria itu menutup pintunya. Gadis itu kembali sibuk kemudian ia mulai bersenandung lagi.

"Und Schmul Meier bleibt verschwunden.. Und so mancher reiche Mann.. Und sein Geld hat Mackie Messer...Dem man nichts beweisen kann..."

**Bersambung...**

"**Obstacles and signs.. Perilous and looming..Dangerous and moving.. Dangerous and Moving.. " –**Dangerous and Moving by t.A.T.u

**Polling: **

lebih suka cerita yang ngikutin cerita asli atw yang 'melenceng'/'beda'?

Lebih suka happy or sad ending?

Lebih suka cerita yang panjang or pendek?

Lebih suka yang apel or pisang?

Maap jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Maap juga jika tidak lucu n garing, ngebosenin or lagu yang Uki pake g familiar bagi readers semua.

Maap klo petualangan Ichigo di chap ini kurang n chap kmaren Uki salah harusnya judul lagu yang bnar '(Everything I Do) I Do It For You' *diamuk pke gitar ma Bryan Adams* udah gitu banyak ketikan yang salah Uki kapok deh ngetik sambil karaoke n jingkrak2 maap... w(_ _)w

Uki ga nyangka klo ada yg menjadikan fanfic ni sbg fave story-nya thanks pisan yah...hiks hiks.. udah gitu ada reader yg googling semua lagu yg udah pernah Uki masukin k fic nganeh ini n ngapresiasiin-nya thank 4 ur PM… hiks hiks.. trus thank you bgt yg udah ngasih koreksi n saran buat Uki.. hiks..hiks..hiks.. Uki benar2 terharu hikz..( ToT )v

Pas nyari title yang tepat, Uki ketemu lagi ma lagu ini plus dapat title buat 2 chapter selanjutnya! Hore..!

Yamaguchi itu salah satu dari 47 perfektur yang ada di Jepang. Lagu yang dinyanyiin oleh gadis misterius itu 'Die Moritat von Mackie Messer'.

Nantikan petualangan Ichigo di chapter depan ya!

Makasih banget buat para readers yang mengikuti fanfic ini n sudi memberi review...

Uki sadar klo masih bego, so...saran dan kritik dipersilahkan. Flame juga bakal Uki terima dengan senang hati sambil ngasah pisau *maksudnya?*... **RnR!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

Percayalah, Bleach dan segala isinya bukan Uki yang buat**. **

Ordinary People juga bukan Uki yang nyanyi

Cheshire Cat bukan kucing peliharaan Uki

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil, animanga, dsb cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T coz ga ada konten yang berbahaya *yg nyerempet dikit sih ada*

**Summary :**

Ichigo terjebak! Dikerubuti fans! Cheshire tidak dapat membantunya. Bisakah Ichigo keluar dari sana?... RnR

**...**

"Jalanan yang begitu padat, manga, artis, cd audio, kereta api, daging, anime, peralatan elektronik, game, tokusatsu, novel, doujinshi, cospa, sentai heroes, maid cafe, toko-toko,internet, dan Otaku yang menakutkan"

**Chapter 9: Ordinary People**

Seorang pria tiduran di atas hamparan rumput meskipun langit di atasnya gelap. Dengan outfit berupa carpenter's pants dan sweater hitam sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ia bukanlah anggota Gotei 13 meski terdapat katana dan wakizashi di sampingnya. Saat sedang asyik memandangi langit hitam itu, ia mendengar suara sayup-sayup nyanyian.

"Und der Haifisch, der hat Zähne... Und die trägt er im Gesicht... Und MacHeath, der hat ein Messer... Doch das Messer sieht man nicht... Ach, es sind des Haifischs Flossen... Rot, wenn dieser Blut vergießt!...Mackie Messer trägt 'n Handschuh... Drauf man keine Untat liest..."

"Jika kau mencari tempat pelarian, di sini masih ada yang kosong, mantan partner" sapa pria itu pada gadis berseragam sekolah *lihat chap 8* yang melintasi koridor di dekat taman itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Jangan bilang kau sedang mengingat masa lalu," gadis itu datang mendekat. Dia duduk di samping pria yang masih tidur-tiduran di atas rumput itu.

"Kau bisa menebaknya ya? Kau sendiri kenapa kemari?"

"Jenuh berada di ruangan," jawabnya sambil mengerjakan semacam laporan yang dibawanya.

"Ah...jadi iri. Dibanding dengan yang 'berkimono putih', kami yang 'berkimono hitam' tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan."

"Andai saja segala sesuatu terjadi seperti yang kita inginkan. An der Themse grünem Wasser... Fallen plötzlich Leute um.. Es ist weder Pest noch Cholera...Doch es heißt: MacHeath geht um..." gadis itu kembali bersenandung.

"Entah apa maksudmu, tapi bisakah kau nyanyikan lagu yang lebih ceria? Langitnya seakan makin menghitam tuh" kata pria itu sambil melirik mantan partnernya.

"Mama.. Huuu.. I don't wanna die...I sometimes wish... I'd never been born at all..." senandung gadis itu.

"Itu sih sama saja."

**...**

"_Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" begitu katanya saat melihatku di tiang eksekusi. Sosok itu begitu murni dengan kimono putihnya. _

Sampai kapan... kegelapan ini akan terus berlangsung ?... rasanya ada yang aneh...

**...**

Ini benar-benar situasi yang rumit. Meski sudah melalang buana keluar masuk berbagai macam dunia, inilah dunia yang paling menyulitkan Ichigo sampai saat ini. Memang Cheshire sebelumnya sudah memberitahu bahwa ada empat dunia yang tidak bisa ia masuki *lupa? Baca chap 4*. Tapi tak pernah ia bayangkan akan merepotkan seperti ini. Sebenarnya dunia apakah yang di jelajahi Ichigo saat ini?

Real World.

Cheshire tidak dapat membantunya. Ichigo harus berusaha sendiri sedangkan saat ini ia tengah terjebak dalam tubuh manusia yang bernama, Ichimitsu Kuroki, seorang fans berat serial animanga Bleach yang sedang populer saat ini.

" _Ughh... kumohon Ichimitsu, biarkan aku keluar dari 'dunia' ini,_ " kata Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus beritahu ke semua orang bahwa aku, Ichimitsu Kuroki, seorang Anime Otaku, sedang kerasukan tokoh utama serial Bleach! Ini adalah berita besar!" *Ket: yang berhuruf cetak miring adalah perkataan Ichigo sedangkan yang berhuruf tegak adalah OC*

Tubuh Ichimitsu tengah berada di persimpangan jalan di distrik Akihabara, Tokyo. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena ada dua orang yang sedang bertarung di dalamnya. Ichigo Kurosaki, karakter utama serial Bleach dan Ichimitsu Kuroki, seorang fans berat Bleach.

"_Tidak akan ada yang percaya!_"

"Ada! Jangan remehkan kepercayaan para Otaku ya!"

**...**

Ichimitsu Kuroki, pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Seorang Animanga Otaku. Hampir tiap hari ia membaca manga. Ia menyukai shounen manga seperti Onepiece, Air Gear, Yakitatte Japan!, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fairy Tail, Bakuman, dan lain-lain. Dan yang paling ia gemari adalah Bleach. Saking gemarnya, ia bahkan mengecat rambutnya dengan warna oranye, sama seperti sang tokoh utama.

Setiap minggu ia pergi ke distrik Akihabara, tanah suci para Otaku. Entah itu untuk belanja pernak-pernik animanga, kumpul-kumpul sesama Otaku, maupun cosplay. Teman-teman di sekolahnya pun sebagian besar adalah pecinta animanga seperti dirinya.

Pagihari, ketika akan berangkat ke sekolah ia menyadari bahwa ada suara-suara aneh di dalam kepalanya. Dari yang ia dengar, suara itu mirip suara Morita Masakazu, seiyuu Ichigo Kurosaki versi anime. Untuk membuktikannya, ia bertanya pada suara itu. Dan ternyata memang Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichimitsu bersorak gembira begitu mengetahui ia kerasukan Ichigo.

Untung bagi si otaku namun malang bagi Ichigo.

Ia terjebak dalam tubuh manusia. Cheshire yang ia panggil-panggil sedari tadi tidak juga menampakkan dirinya. Ketika Ichimitsu bercerita tentang dunia tempat ia tinggal, barulah Ichigo sadar ini adalah Real World. Suatu dunia dimana dunia-dunia lain akan muncul dan menjadi bagiannya namun dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Jadi jika selama ini ia hidup dengan damai (?) di dunianya, bagi dunia Real World, dunia yang ditempati oleh Ichigo tak ubahnya serial manga populer yang dibaca oleh jutaan penggemar *lagu latar, 'Death Note OST: World' by Nightmare*.

**...**

Saat ini, Ichigo dan Ichimitsu sedang berebut untuk memperoleh kendali atas tubuh Ichimitsu. Hal itu lebih sulit dibandingkan berebut dengan Hollow dalam dirinya. Perlawanan seorang otaku sungguh sangat ulet. Tapi mana mau ia dipamerkan bergitu saja di depan para otaku se-distrik akihabara. Satu orang saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan apalagi jika harus menghadapi ribuan otaku.

Memang Ichimitsu tidak menyerangnya dengan pedang atau Cero. Tetapi Ichimitsu memberondongnya dengan beribu pertanyaan mengenai dirinya dan karakter-karakter lainnya. Seperti, 'kapan ulang tahunmu?', 'bagaimana rasanya ketika melakukan bankai?', 'benar ya kalau Chizuru itu seorang lesbian?', 'ukuran tubuh Orihime dan Rangiku itu berapa?', 'Rangiku itu pakai bra atau tidak?', 'pernah ngintip Rukia ganti baju ga?', 'kenapa tidak mencoba kencan dengan Rukia?', 'kau lebih memilih yang mana, Rukia atau Orihime?' dan sederet pertanyaan bernada mesum lainnya.

"Se-sedikit lagi sa-sampai ke A-Akihabara."

"_Ti-tidak akan ku-ku biarka-kan._"

Tubuh itu bersimbah peluh. Dengan gerakan yang kaku dan gemetar, Ichimitsu berhasil menang dari Ichigo. Dengan gembira ia menyeret tubuhnya menuju sebuah net cafe tempat di mana teman-teman sesama otakunya berkumpul.

Dugaan Ichigo bahwa tak seorang pun yang akan percaya bahwa ia terjebak dalam tubuh Ichimitsu salah besar. Semua otaku se-Akihabara berkumpul di cafe net itu. Ichigo menjadi bulan-bulanan para otaku yang terus-menerus bertanya padanya.

Ichigo tak berkutik. Ichimitsu memegang kelemahannya, karena Ichimitsu lah pemenang dari rebutan tubuh tadi, maka hanya ia lah yang bisa membawa Ichigo menuju 'pintu keluar' dari Real World. Mau tak mau ia harus menjawab semua pertanyaan. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia lebih memilih bertarung hidup dan mati dengan Zarraccus dibanding berada di Real World ini.

"Eh Ichigo, kau pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan xxx dengan Rukia tidak?" tanya seorang otaku.

"Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh Neliel?"

"Ada simpanan majalah gravure tidak di bawah tempat tidurmu?"

"Pernah nonton AV tidak? Aktris AV mana yang kau sukai?"

"Waktu Rangiku menyingkap rok seragam sekolahnya kau sempat lihat tidak?"

"Waktu menggendong Senna, rasanya enak tidak?"

"Bagaimana rasanya mandi bareng Yoruichi?'

'_Seseorang tolong bunuh aku!_' batin Ichigo tak kuasa menahan derita. Jika zanpakuto Byakuya Kuchiki adalah 'Senbonzakura' alias 'Seribu Sakura', para otaku ini boleh bangga dengan jurus 'Seribu Pertanyaan' yang menjengkelkan ini.

"Eh Ichigo benar tidak kau melakukan ini dengan Renji dan Grimmjow?" tanya seorang otaku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah doujinshi bergenre yaoi hard core padanya. Ichigo yang tengah berada di tubuh Ichimitsu segera menyambar doujinshi itu dan membuka lembarannya dengan cepat lalu kejang-kejang.

"_Noooo~! Amit-Amit jabang bayi! Tega sekali pembuat doujinshi ini! Biar jomblo begini aku masih normal! Huwaa...! Hancur sudah imageku! Kukutuk kau tujuh turunan! ! Dasar doujin-ka nistaa! Mati kau! Mati!_" teriak Ichigo histeris dengan wajah pucat, melempar doujinshi laknat itu dan mencabik-cabiknya hingga menyerupai serpihan salju. Kesabarannya meledak bagai tabung elpiji 3 kg yang tak sesuai standar, seperti minyak tanah oplosan yang tersulut api.

"_Bawa aku keluar dari sini!_"

"Eits! Tidak bisa," kata Ichimitsu.

"_Pokoknya aku mau keluar dari dunia ini! Sekarang!_"

Kembali mereka berebut kendali atas tubuh itu. Ichigo berusaha setengah mati untuk menggerakkan tubuh itu menuju layar komputer tempat 'pintu keluar' berada. Para otaku lainnya ikut membantu Ichimitsu dengan menahan tubuh itu. Namun Ichigo sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di sana. Lebih baik ia dikejar-kejar oleh Godzilla daripada dikejar pertanyaan para otaku.

"Tahan tubuh Ichimitsu! Jangan biarkan Ichigo pergi!"

"_Lepaskan aku!_"

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kau pergi!"

Dengan ditahan oleh puluhan otaku, Ichigo menyeret paksa tubuh Ichimitsu menuju 'pintu keluar'. Ketika tubuh itu tepat berada di depan 'pinu keluar', Ichigo menggerakkan kepala Ichimitsu, dan menghantamkannya sekuat tenaga ke layar komputer tersebut.

**...**

Dengan perjuangan berat akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari Real World, dan ia bisa melihat Cheshire tengah menunggunya.

"Lama sekali kau, Oranye."

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan kembali ke Real World!" kata Ichigo dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Real World lebih menakutkan dibanding Jurrasic World!"

**...**

Sementara itu di Akihabara ribuan otaku menangisi kepergian salah satu karakter idolanya. Air mata membanjiri seluruh distrik Akihabara. Polisi dan paramedis disiagakan untuk mencegah kemungkinan buruk dari tangisan massal ini. Tangisan mereka memecahkan Guiness Book Of Record atas tangisan massal dan jumlah air mata yang dikumpulkan.

**Bersambung...**

"**We're just ordinary people.. we don't know which way to go..maybe we should take it slow..this time we'll take it slow.. " –**Ordinary People by John Legend

**Penjelasan Yg Kurang Jelas**

AV = Adult Video (video porno), majalah Garvure = majalah yg isinya kebanyakan cewek2 berbikini dengan pose seksi.

Lagu berbahasa jerman yg nyempil judulnya 'Die Moritat von Makie Messer' n yg bhs inggris 'Bohemian Rhapsody' nya QUEEN. O ya ttg chapter 8 kemaren:

**#**para OC nanti akan Uki jelaskan lebih detail di chapter mendatang *silahkan ber-penasaran-ria*

**#**'Dia' yang dimaksud oleh Nanao di Chap 4 adalah si gadis berseragam sekolah ini sedangkan 'Dia' yang dimaksud oleh Mr. Brightside adalah orang lain *bukan juga co yg nongol di chap ini lho*

**#**ce yg ikut menemui Kyoraku tu partner Mr. Brightside

**#**si gadis berseragam sekolah ini bisa merasuki pikiran orang lain dan mengambil alih tubuh mahluk/orang lain *mirip2 kemampuan sihir Sirius Black-nya Harpot yang bisa berkomunikasi ma si Harry dg perantara api or jurusx Ino gitu deh *

**#**yang bertanya "Ah. Kapten Kyouraku, apakah anda kenal dengan pemuda berambut oranye?" kpd Kyoraku di chap 4 kmrn adalah si gadis berseragam sekolah ini melalui tubuh si partner Mr. Brightside dan ekspresi yg ditampilkan adalah ekspresi si gadis berseragam bukan si partner

Klo masih bikin bingung gommen ne...

**Seksi curhat ga penting:**

Ah ini chapter tergaje dan tersulit yang pernah Uki buat. Bbrpa hari ni Uki g bisa ketawa g tau knp.. apa gara2 jatah ketawax udah Uki habisin kmrn pas nonton 'Running Man' n baca 'Boku To Kanojo XXX' trus kotak tertawa Uki jd rusak ya..?

Uki dr dulu emang sulit nerjemahin apa yg ada di pikiran k bntuk tulisan *beda kasusx klo bikin doujin lbih gampang coz Uki tipe orang visual*... so maapkan jika tidak lucu...

Ahh gmn nih klo smp minggu dpn Uki msh g bisa ketawa? Uki minta saran dan masukanx.. **RnR!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

Percayalah, Bleachdan segala isinya bukan Uki yang buat**. **

I Love You itu Uki yang nyanyi! Bohong ding...

Uki sih pinginnya Cheshire Cat tuh punya Uki

Truk sembako bukan punya Uki!

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil, Hana Yori Dango, Chalk Zone dsb cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T coz cuma percintaan di sekolah aja kok

Fanfic ini adalah fiksi. Kemiripan nama, peristiwa, dan tempat hanyalah kebetulan serta rekayasa belaka

**Summary :**

Ah kacau! Baru kali ini Ichigo diminta untuk menyukseskan percintaan orang lain. Kira-kira berhasil ga ya 'Tutor Cinta' dadakan kita ini? RnR pliss..

**...**

"Huff.. dalam hidupku baru sekali ini jadi Mak Comblang. Maunya sih nolak, tapi yang minta tolong padaku itu 'Aku' sendiri."

**Chapter 10: I Lo****ve You**

"_Ichigo.. Aku ingin tetap berada di sini__" ia menatap langsung ke mataku._

"_Oh begitu. Ya bagus lah kalau begitu. Jika itu memang keputusanmu. Jika itu memang keinginanmu, tidak apa-apa" jawabku. Sebenarnya ada sebersit rasa kecewa di hatiku._

Kenapa..? uhh... Ingatan-ingatan ini...

**...**

"Ughh.."

"Sudah sadar?" tanya gadis berambut oranye di sampingnya. Gadis itu sedang memangku Cheshire yang berpura-pura sebagai kucing biasa.

"Ini.. Aku ada dimana?" kepala Ichigo masih terasa sakit akibat terkena tendangan.

"Ruang kesehatan," kata pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kesehatan itu. Sama seperti si gadis, memakai seragam SMA Karakura.

"Kau..." Ichigo masih berusaha memastikan.

"Maaf sudah menendang anak baru," pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anak baru?" Ichigo melihat pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan. Seragam gakuran hitam yang ia pakai bertualang di 'dunia sebelumnya' masih melekat di badannya.

'Jadi, aku dikira anak baru ya?'

**...**

_Meski hari masih pagi, toilet wanita di SMA Karukara telah kedatangan banyak pengunjung. __Suasana toilet begitu riuh ramai layaknya sebuah pasar. Para siswi sibuk bergosip sambil merapikan rambut dan make-up yang agak berantakan selama perjalanan menuju sekolah atau pun menyalurkan 'hasrat' yang di tahan selama perjalanan menuju sekolah._

_Cklek!_

_Kabin toilet paling __ujung terbuka. Para siswi menoleh. Terdiam sesaat. Kemudian,_

"_KYAAA~AA!"_

"_Ada orang mesum! Tolong!"_

_Pemuda berambut oranye yang tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya berada di toilet wanita langsung kabur__ dengan wajah pucat sambil menggendong seekor kucing. Namun di depan toilet telah menunggu beberapa siswa yang telah berkumpul. Satu diantaranya begitu familiar di mata si rambut oranye._

"_Rukia!" si rambut oranye langsung menghambur ke arah__ sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Namun sebelum sempat ia memeluknya, ia sudah mendapatkan sebuah teknik tendangan berputar gratis yang mendarat di sisi kanan kepalanya. Si pemuda langsung roboh tak sadarkan diri akibat terkena serangan maut itu._

**...**

"Tolong antarkan ke kelasmu ya Kurosaki-chan"

"Baik, sensei"

Mereka, si pemuda, si gadis, dan Ichigo minus Cheshire, menuju kelas yang di maksud. Dari bisik-bisik tetangga –eh bisik-bisik dengan Cheshire sebelumnya, Ichigo mengetahui bahwa ia bukan telah kembali ke 'dunianya' tetapi berada di Mirror World, suatu dunia yang begitu mirip dengan dunia asal Ichigo. Tapi ada beberapa hal di Mirror World terbalik dengan yang terjadi di dunia Ichigo.

Dari hasil pengamatan yang sangat intens hingga memerlukan mikroskop, Ichigo menyadari bahwa gadis berambut oranye yang berjalan di depannya adalah dirinya di Mirror World. Namanya pun sama, Ichigo Kurosaki, hanya berbeda arti namanya saja. 'Ichigo-chan' ini benar-benar memiliki arti nama 'Strawberry' yang notabene adalah ejekan untuk Ichigo sehari-hari selain 'Jeruk Bodoh', ironis.

Ichigo-chan ini gadis yang cantik dan manis nan ceria berambut panjang sebahu serta sedikit ceroboh. Memiliki mata besar dan bulat berwarna hazel, sama seperti dirinya. Suaranya pun sangat manis dan tingkah lakunya feminim.

Sedangkan pemuda yang tadi merobohkan Ichigo adalah 'Rukia' versi On the Sp*t –eh Mirror World. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang bola matanya berwarna amethyst yang sangat cool, elegan, low profile, fresh dan tangguh. Seorang pemuda yang tampak begitu sempurna yang bisa mengalahkan pesona para anggota K-Pop boysband. Memiliki tinggi sekitar 176-an cm dan berambut mirip Zeref-nya Fairy Tail dan bernama Hikaru Kikuchi *lagu latar, 'BBF OST: Paradise' by T-MAX*.

Sungguh tidak adil. Begitulah rutuk Ichigo dalam hati. Memang Hikaru tidak setinggi dirinya, tapi penampilannya, sifatnya, serta ketangguhannya berada di atas level Ichigo. Selama ini, tidak satu orang pun yang bisa merobohkan dirinya dalam satu kali serangan. Hikaru tidak hanya mampu melakukannya, bahkan tendangannya begitu bertenaga, mantap dan sangat cepat sampai-sampai tidak tertangkap polisi –eh mata Ichigo. Sukses membuat Ichigo terkapar pingsan dan digotong ke ruang kesehatan dengan banyak bintang mengorbit di sekitar kepalanya.

**...**

"Kumohon... plisss..." bujuk Ichigo-chan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun kan akrab dengan Hikaru-kun"

"Akrab dari mananya!"

"Buktinya baru ketemu sudah langsung memeluk."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah.. bantu aku Ichigo-kun. Sesama 'Ichigo' harus saling membantu. Yah yah?"

"Teori dari mana itu!"

Sepertinya, inilah masalah yang harus ia hadapi di Mirror World. Memang kegiatan belajar mengajar di SMA Karukara sama dengan SMA Karakura. Dan Ichigo tidak menemui hambatan yang berarti. Teman-temannya meski sudah berubah wujud seperti, Ryoko Ishida, Yaeko 'Charlotte' Sado, Tatsuki Arisawa, Oujiro Inoue, Keiko Asano, Kotoko Mizuiro, Hanako Yamada, bahkan Rena Abarai, masih sama dengan dunia asal Ichigo.

Ichigo sudah sering diminta untuk membantu bersih-bersih, belanja, maupun membantu tawuran. Tapi baru sekali ini ia diminta membantu percintaan orang lain. Dan yang meminta bantuannya adalah Ichigo-chan. Sesuai perkiraan Ichigo, Rukia versi cowok alias Hikaru adalah 'Karukara Gakuin no Oujisama' A.K.A. pangeran SMA Karukara alias siswa paling cakep dan paling banyak fansnya se-Karukara. Bersama Ranmaru Matsumoto, Natsuno Ise, dan Yashiro Kusajishi, mereka dijuluki D4 alias Dango Four * lagu latar, 'BBF OST: Paradise' by T-MAX (lagi)*.

Kenapa D4? Karena F4 adalah hak milik dari Yoko Kamio, A4 adalah ukuran kertas yang sering author gunakan, B4 adalah singkatan dari Brain, Beauty, Behavior and Behel, kelompok B1, B6, B12 merupakan jenis-jenis vitamin B, C4 merupakan jenis bom, sedangkan B3 merupakan salah satu jenis limbah yang berbahaya *ga penting! dasar author kumat*.

Jika Hikaru berjalan, para siswi langsung melirik, melambaikan tangan, berkerumun sepanjang jalan. Jika ia menyapa, para siswi akan terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Dan jika ia tersenyum, para siswi akan berteriak histeris dan jatuh bergelimpangan sambil mimisan , hal yang tak pernah dialami oleh Ichigo hingga ia makin cemburu dengan Hikaru. Dan ini pulalah yang terjadi dengan Ichigo-chan.

Dari curhat Ichigo-chan kepada Ichigo di atap sekolah, diketahui bahwa Ichigo-chan telah lama memendam rasa suka pada Hikaru. Tapi ia tidak berani dan sedikit minder karena Rena, teman masa kecil Hikaru begitu nempel padanya dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat seksi. Untuk curhat dengan Keiko maupun Kotoko, ia tidak berani karena Keiko adalah ketua dari Kikuchi-sama FC. Karena itulah ia curhat pada Ichigo *lagu latar,'Girl Talk' by Namie Amuro*.

"Tolong bantu percintaanku, Ichigo-kun"

'Enak saja! Percintaanku sendiri saja belum beres!' batin Ichigo berteriak.

"Tidak mau."

"Please..." Ichigo-chan memohon dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Bantu dia! 'pintunya' belum ada kan? Toh dia kan kamu juga' Cheshire memberi isyarat tangan (apa kaki ya?).

"Ichigo-kun... bantu aku..hiks hiks" mata Ichigo-chan berkaca-kaca.

"Ckk.. Iya deh kubantu. Puas?"

"Hore! Makasih Ichigo-kun!" kata Ichigo-chan sambil memeluk Ichigo.

**...**

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengatur rencana dan siasat agar Ichigo-chan dapat 'menembak' Hikaru. Ichigo dengan segala kemampuan otaknya merancang dan memberi nasehat percintaan yang didapat dari shoujo manga milik adiknya untuk Ichigo-chan. Tapi Ichigo-chan memang refleksi diri dari Ichigo. Serapih atau secanggih apa pun taktik yang mereka buat, tak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Baik Ichigo maupun Ichigo-chan sama-sama bernasib sial dalam urusan percintaan *lagu latar, 'You're Not Alone' by Michael Jackson*. Contoh:

Taktik ambilkan sapu tanganku donk. Dengan pura-pura menjatuhkan sapu tangan diharapkan bisa menarik perhatian Hikaru. Gagal. Bukan Hikaru yang memungutnya, melainkan Natsuno Ise. Natsuno langsung membuang sapu tangan Madiun (A/N: Malang udah umum disebut) tersebut ke tempat sampah dan memarahinya karena buang sampah sembarangan.

Taktik surat cintaku yang pertama. Curahkan segala perasaan lewat surat dan berikan pada si dia. Gagal. Surat cinta itu tertukar dengan kertas ujian Ichigo-chan dengan nilai 15 bertinta merah di atasnya.

Taktik cinta pada suapan pertama. Dengan memasak dapat meluluhkan hati pria yang diincar. Tidak berhasil. Cake pisang yang dibuat oleh Ichigo-chan semalam suntuk *kayak wayang aja*, ludes sebelum sempat diberikan pada Hikaru. Rena, mengendus bau pisang dari jarak 35 km, merebut dan menyantap cake tak bersalah itu dengan buas, brutal, dan biadab layaknya babon liar.

Taktik kedipan maut. Dengan mengedipkan mata sebanyak 3 kali dengan dalam satu detik akan meluluhkan hati. Yang ada, Ichigo-chan di larikan ke UGD RS Karukara karena terjadi malfungsi saraf kelopak mata. Mata Ichigo-chan tak berhenti berkedip dengan frekuensi 115 kali kedipan dalam setengah detik.

Taktik sapaan natural. Meluluhkan hati si dia dengan datang dan memberi salam yang natural. Gagal. Belum sempat memberi salam, Ichigo-chan sudah keburu diinjak-injak oleh para fans Hikaru yang menggila.

Taktik wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku. Dengan berjalan slow motion ke arah si dia, menaklukan hati dengan kecantikan yang memancar dari dalam diri. Tidak berhasil. Memang Ichigo-chan berhasil mencuri perhatian semua orang dan mendekati Hikaru dengan percaya diri, tapi dilakukan pada situasi dan kondisi yang tidak tepat. Ichigo-chan berjalan slow motion mendekati Hikaru yang berada di seberang jalan, kemudian tertabrak truk fuso yang membawa sembako dan terpental sejauh 500 m.

Masih ada puluhan mungkin ratusan taktik yang telah dijalankan. Namun hasilnya sama dengan taktik-taktik yang telah disebutkan di atas.

'Khikhikhi... benar-benar pinang dibelah dua denganmu ya, Oranye?' ledek Cheshire menggunakan isyarat tangan (kaki depan). Yang diledek hanya bisa manyun.

"Bagaimana ini Ichigo-kun?" tanya Ichigo-chan sambil mengelus bulu Cheshire yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku masih ada cara lain," mendengar Ichigo berkata seperti itu, Ichigo-chan langsung merinding. Trauma atas ratusan taktik sia-sia yang diberikan Ichigo sebelumnya.

"Aku akan bawa dia ke tempat sepi, lalu kau tunjukkan pesonamu sebagai wanita."

"Berarti aku harus tampil seksi dong?" Ichigo-chan kemudian membuka 3 kancing kemeja seragam sekolahnya dan memendekkan rok seragamnya.

"Bukan pesona yang seperti itu! Kau ini ada harga diri sebagai perempuan tidak sih?"

"Jadi gimana dong?"

"Pokoknya kau ikuti saja."

**...**

Dengan tipu muslihat dari otak Ichigo yang tumben-tumbennya encer *dilempar kursi ma Ichigo*, Ichigo berhasil memancing ikan –eh Hikaru ke kelas kosong dimana Ichigo-chan menunggu sambil menghapal kalimat-kalimat 'penembakan' yang dibuat oleh Ichigo , sekaligus menipu dan menjauhkan para fans Hikaru.

Begitu Hikaru memasuki kelas kosong itu, terlihat latar bunga-bunga dan kicauan burung. Di mata Ichigo-chan, Hikaru tampak bagaikan pangeran dari dunia peri *silahkan bayangkan Legolas yang diperankan oleh Orlando Bloom di LOTR*. Begitu agung, bercahaya, tampan dan maskulin serta fresh *sekali lagi lagu latar, 'BBF OST: Paradise' by T-MAX*.

Hening selama setengah jam.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Hikaru.

"Eng.. itu.. anu.. emm.. gimana ya? Anu.. ahh.. umm..itu.. eng.."

"Hmm?"

"Anu... Harga cabai merah keriting sekilo berapa ya?"

**DOONGG~**

"Bego! Nembak aja ga bisa! Pake nanya harga cabai segala! Ini bukan pasar induk tau!" Ichigo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Rupanya ia sedari tadi mengintip dan memantau Ichigo-chan.

"Susah tau! Apalagi ditatap seperti itu" Ichigo-chan membela diri.

"Kan udah dikasih contekan! Masa ga bisa? Konsentrasi dong!"

"Wajah cakepnya Hikaru tuh bikin ga konsen!"

Ichigo dan Ichigo-chan terlibat pertengkaran sengit yang tidak bermutu. Sementara itu, Hikaru hanya bisa memperhatikan dan merapikan barang-barang yang mereka lemparkan ke tempat semula *berjiwa pembantu* dan Cheshire hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Kan cuma bilang 'Aku suka kamu'! Apa sih susahnya!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ngomong tuh gampang! Prakteknya susah!" balas Ichigo-chan.

"Coba latihan! Mumpung Hikaru ada di sini!"

"Oke!" Ichigo-chan menatap Hikaru dalam-dalam.

"Hikaru! Aku suka kamu! Nah udah!" Ichigo-chan kembali menatap Ichigo dan melanjutkan pertengkaran. Yang barusan 'ditembak' cuma bisa diam seribu Rupiah –eh bahasa. Tidak menyangka akan 'ditembak' dengan cara seperti itu.

"Yang lebih lembut dong! Lihat nih! Hikaru, aku suka padamu" kali ini Ichigo yang mempraktekkan dengan penuh penghayatan sedangkan si korban merinding disko.

"Hih.. Ichigo-kun homo ya?" Ichigo-chan ikutan merinding dingdong.

"Enak saja! Sampai mati yang kusuka hanya Rukia seorang!"

"Rukia siapa? Paling pacar imajinasi!"

"Rukia tuh gadis paling cantik, paling pintar dan paling sempurna bagiku!" sambil berkata demikian, Ichigo mengambil kapur dan membuat tulisan 'Ichigo Luv Rukia Foreva' lengkap dengan gambar hati yang besar.

"Maaf mengganggu pertengkaran kalian," Hikaru yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara. Ichigo dan Ichigo-chan menoleh ke arah Hikaru.

"Biar masalah ini diluruskan dulu. Ichigo-chan, aku juga baru tahu perasaanku, bagaimana kalau kita mulai pelan-pelan saja? Lalu Ichigo-kun, maaf tapi aku tak tertarik dengan percintaan sesama jenis."

"Hikaru.." Ichigo-chan tak kuasa menahan haru.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku bukan homo! Yang tadi cuma contoh sa– " perkataan Ichigo terhenti. Semua mata memandang gambar hati yang dibuat Ichigo tadi. Gambar itu tiba-tiba bercahaya dan menampilkan 'dunia' lain seperti yang ada di Chalk Zone.

"Oranye! Sekarang!" teriak Cheshire yang kemudian melompat ke dalam gambar tersebut.

"Aku bukan homo. Hikaru baik-baiklah dengan Ichigo-chan. Lalu Ichigo-chan, jaga dirimu dengan baik," lalu Ichigo ikut melompat ke dalamnya. Dan seperti Rudy Tabooty, Ichigo juga menghapus gambar tersebut dari dalam papan tulis. Tertutuplah 'pintu keluar' dari Mirror World.

Hikaru dan Ichigo-chan terpaku akibat kejadian tersebut. Hari dimana mereka jadian diwarnai hal yang sangat ajaib. Mari kita doakan kebahagiaan pasangan baru ini.

**Bersambung...**

"**(Je t'aime) I love you.. (Yo Te queiro) yes I do.. (Wo ai ni) forever it's true.. Uhh.. Wherever you are baby, I love you... " –**I Love You by Namie Amuro

Uki sembuh! Bisa tertawa lagi! Berkat nonton film-film sedih dan drama yang mengaduk-aduk perasaan.. Makasih buanget buat readers yang udah kasih saran...

OCs masih bikin bingung? Tenang... nanti dimunculkan secara lengkap...

Title chapter minjem judul salah satu lagu Namie Amuro. Uki berencana buat 'Uki Quiz' lagi... tapi blum pasti, yang jelas ada hadiahnya kok.. ada yang mau berpartisipasi?

Maap jika ga lucu, ga bagus, g menghibur, ngebosenin, n bikin bingung... lalu maap klo lagunya bikin bingung n g kenal.. maapkan juga klo ada yang salah-salah ketik...

Thanks seberat-beratnya buat review yang telah diberikan... Uki menerima kritik dan saran apalagi jika ditambah THR dan angpau lebaran *nyuri start*.. **RnR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

Sampai saat ini, Uki belum mampu beli hak milik Bleach, Alice In The Wonderland, Tetsuwan Atom, Yugi-Oh, Transformer, Cyborg Kuro-chan, lagu-lagu yang nyempil, de-el-el

Robot bukan dinyanyikan oleh Uki

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T, nyaris jadi semi-M karena...

**Summary :**

Dikejar-kejar buat dijadikan mummy? Kok bisa? Mo ng-RnR?

**...**

"Kalau tertangkap tamatlah riwayatku "

**Chapter 11****: Robot**

Kyouraku berdiri di salah satu balkon barak divisi delapan. Ia memandangi gerakan sekumpulan awan di langit. Biarpun selama ini ia dikenal sebagai kapten yang paling santai se-Gotei 13, tampaknya kali ini tak seperti itu.

"_Ah. Kapten Kyouraku, apakah A__nda kenal dengan pemuda berambut oranye?" _Kata-kata 'tamunya' terus-menerus mengusik pikirannya.

'Kenapa 'Ia' menanyakannya? sampai-sampai menggunakan tubuh bawahannya. Pentingkah? Lalu, ekspresinya itu.. Ada sesuatu yang –'

"Kapten, laporan minggu lalu apakah sudah Anda kerjakan?" pertanyaan Nanao yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah kukerjakan kok, Nanao-chan," toleh Kyouraku sambil tersenyum.

"Kapten, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Nanao.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir Nanao-chan."

"Tapi –"

"Aku mau pergi menemui Juushirou sebentar. Nanao-chan, bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?"

**...**

"_Kenapa berwajah seperti itu?" sontak aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Tampak sosok mungil itu berdiri di ambang jendela sambil tersenyum padaku._

"_Lama tak bertemu, Ichigo."_

Tangan... Kakiku...Kenapa..aku tak lagi merasakan apa-apa..?

**...**

"HAHH.. HAAHH..." Ichigo terengah-engah bersembunyi sambil mendekap erat Cheshire. Baik Ichigo maupun Cheshire tampak pucat.

"Cheshire.. waktu kita kemari dulu.. keadaannya tidak seperti ini."

"Mana aku tahu, Oranye. Yang jelas kita harus menyelamatkan diri jika ingin melanjutkan perjalanan"

Ini adalah Karakura sekitar 2500 tahun yang akan datang dan Ichigo sudah 5 kali kemari *lagu latar, 'Hello' by GoodNight Electric*. Di sini, apapun serba modern. Ada mobil yang berjalan di udara, banyak android *bukan OS lho* maupun cyborg berseliweran di jalanan, semua orang memiliki _mobile persocon_ yang berbentuk mahluk hidup mini seperti di seri 'Chobits', ada baleho ajaib seperti dalam film 'Minority Report', maupun tempat sampah yang dapat langsung mendaur ulang sendiri serta menghasilkan ember dan baskom secara instan.

Sebenarnya dunia masa depan ini tidaklah menakutkan. Dalam 5 kali kunjungannya, Ichigo tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah. Bahkan ia berteman baik dengan Profesor Ochanomizu sehingga sang profesor membuat android yang menyerupai Ichigo yang diberi nama 1-Go sebagai figur kakak bagi Atom. Lantas apakah yang membuat perjalanan kali ini menjadi mendebarkan?

Rupanya kali ini Ichigo masuk ke dunia ini dengan'pintu' berupa peti mati raja mesir kuno yang terbuat dari emas murni dan bertaburkan mesis cokelat dan kacang mede –eh permata mutu manikam *maklum, bawaan laper*. Pharaoh yang terkenal atas kepiawaiannya bermain kartu 'Magic n Wizzard' dengan ciri khas sebuah kalung berbandul piramid terbalik yang menggantung di lehernya. Pharaoh agung yang bernama 'Tuhkang-Ngahmehn'.

Melihat ada mumi yang ditemukan dalam kondisi hidup, tentu saja membuat gempar para ilmuwan dan ahli sejarah meski belum dipublikasikan ke media. Setelah melewati diskusi dan perdebatan sengit, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa si pharaoh (Ichigo) akan di proses dan dibuat menjadi mumi demi kepentingan hajat hidup orang banyak.

Tidak rela dijadikan mumi sebelum bertemu Rukia, Ichigo melarikan diri bersama Cheshire yang akan bernasib serupa, dijadikan mumi kucing *jika mereka jadi mumi, tamatlah fanfic ini*. Hanya menggunakan selembar handuk kecil yang menutupi pinggang ke bawah dan menggantung 15 cm di atas lutut, Ichigo berkeliaran di tengah kota. Sehingga ia tak hanya dikejar oleh para ilmuwan yang terobsesi dengan mumi, tetapi juga polisi atas tindak pornoaksi, mengganggu ketentraman dan ketertiban umum, amoral, serta perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan yang dilaporkan oleh LSM perlindungan perempuan dan anak-anak *lagu latar, 'Axel F' by Crazy Frog*.

"HAHH.. HAHH... Apa mereka.. sudah pergi?"

"Sepertinya sudah. Tampaknya kau harus segera menemukan pakaian yang layak, Oranye. Kau membuat banyak tante-tante berteriak histeris." Ichigo melihat keadaannya yang memprihatinkan.

Bisa anda bayangkan seorang pahlawan dalam menumpas aksi jahat Sousuke Aizen dalam Winter War dikejar-kejar karena pornoaksi dan akan dijadikan mumi? Berkeliaran di tengah kota hanya dengan handuk kecil seperti Tarzan, apa kata dunia?

Ichigo lalu mengendap-endap di tempat parkir tua yang tampak sepi dan tidak terurus itu sambil berharap dirinya mendadak _invisible_ alias tidak dilihat oleh orang lain. Ia melihat tempat sampah kuno yang sedang menganggur. Entah kenapa insting pemulungnya beraksi dan menuntunnya untuk mengaduk-aduk tempat sampah itu.

"Huh! tulang ikan *srek..srek* buku primbon *srek..srek.* pisang busuk *srek..srek* batere bekas *srek..srek* roti jamuran *srek..srek* kaleng sarden *srek..srek* sendal putus *srek..srek* bungkus mie instan.." Ichigo mengabsen penghuni tempat sampah tersebut sambil terus mengaduk-aduknya.

"Khikhikhi.. Oranye, kau cocok juga jadi pemulung."

"Berisik! Brokoli busuk *srek..srek* botol shampo *srek..srek* hak sepatu *srek..srek* Ah! Ketemu juga!" Ichigo menarik keluar mantel panjang yang ikut menghuni tempat sampah itu.

"Kau serius mau memakai mantel berbau busuk itu?"

"Daripada hanya pakai handuk. Ini masih lebih baik."

Ichigo membungkus tubuhnya dengan mantel yang pengungsi korban bencana alampun akan menolak untuk memakainya saking lusuh dan tidak layak pakai. Kembali ia mengendap-endap seperti Tom mengintai Jerry. Ia menemukan sebuah mobil berwarna kuning lusuh yang sepertinya sudah ditelantarkan.

"Oranye, kau berniat mencuri mobil ini? Apa kau bisa mengemudi?"

"Luke Nightwalker sudah beritahu dasar-dasar mencuri dan mengemudikan kendaraan. Tenang saja." Ichigo mencoba mencongkel pintu mobil tersebut.

"Ughh.. mobil butut sialan! Susah sekali membukanya!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN MOBIL BUTUT?" tiba-tiba saja mobil tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah donat –eh robot.

"BERANI SEKALI MENYEBUT TUAN BUMBLE BEE INI BUTUT!" si kumbang alias Bumble Bee marah akibat sebutan 'butut' yang dilontarkan oleh Ichigo. Alhasil Ichigo lari tunggang langgang menhindari kejaran Bumble Bee.

"ITU DIA! KEJAR PHARAOH ITU!" seru para ilmuwan.

"EKSIBISIONIS! BERHENTI!"

"KEMARI KAU MANUSIA!"

"ORANYE! LIHAT KE DEPAN!"

BRUAKK..

Karena berlari sambil melihat ke belakang, Ichigo pingsan menabrak tiang listrik. Dari hasil hom-pim-pah antara wakil para ilmuwan, polisi dan Bumble Bee, diputuskan bahwa Ichigo akan dikembalikan ke laboratorium untuk dijadikan mumi sperti rencana semula. Sementara itu, Cheshire suskses melarikan diri.

"Profesor! Tuhkang-Ngahmehn sudah sadar!"

"Segera percepat proses pembuatan mumi! Bulan depan sudah harus ada di museum kota!"

Ichigo mendapati dirinya di ruang laboratorium. Salah satu dari asisten profesor sudah melumurinya dengan ramuan herbal dan bersiap akan membiusnya. Tapi sebelum sempat jarum suntik khusus gajah itu menyentuh kulit Ichigo, pintu laboratorium didobrak paksa oleh seekor kucing hitam dengan _Machine Gun _di tangannya

"Bagus Kuro-chan!" tampak sesosok pemuda berambut oranye menggendong Cheshire dan anak kecil turut serta. Rupanya Cheshire pergi memanggil bala bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Ichigo *lagu latar, 'Tetsuwan Atom 1st OP: True Blue' by ZONE*.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Tidak perlu tahu! Kya ha ha!" kata Kuro. Ia lalu menembakkan senjatanya membabi buta ke segala arah. Kode merah telah dinyalakan. Keadaan makin sengit dengan dikerahkannya Terminator tipe T-X dan T-3.

"Tenang saja Ichigo. Profesor Ochanomizu menunggu. Pergilah duluan dengan Atom, " kata pemuda itu setelah membebaskan Ichigo.

"Tapi 1-Go, bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanya Ichigo.

"I'll be back," jawab 1-Go sambil ikut melawan musuh bersama Kuro *lagu latar, 'This Moment' by Disturbed*.

Dengan pengawalan super dari Atom, Ichigo dan Cheshire dengan selamat sentosa tiba di kediaman Profesor Ochanomizu.

"Prof, maaf 1-Go dan Kuro-chan kami tinggalkan,' lapor Atom. Ichigo tertunduk lesu mendengarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti kembali. Mereka sudah dipasangi dengan _zero system_. Tenang saja. Lama tidak berjumpa Ichigo-kun."

"Maaf sudah membuat Anda repot," kata Ichigo yang masih tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak usah risau. Bukankah ini yang kau cari Ichigo-kun?" Profesor Ochanomizu menunjukkan sebuah hula hop pada Ichigo.

"Pintunya!"

"Sudah kuduga saat pertama kali melihatnya. Nah, sekarang pergilah"

"Terimakasih. Sampaikan rasa terimakasih dan maafku untuk 1-Go dan Kuro-chan ya."

"Ya."

Profesor Ochanomizu dan Atom memegangi hula hop itu dengan arah vertikal. Ichigo dan Cheshire melompat ke dalamnya kemudian mereka menghilang *kayak atraksi lumba-lumba*, kembali berpetualang dan menjelajahi dunia yang lain.

**...**

Wakil kapten Renji Abarai terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir di ruangannya, dan itu bukan karena ia tengah menunggu saatnya berbuka puasa, sama sekali bukan! Jika jarak yang ditempuh selama ia mondar-mandir dikumpulkan, mungkin dapat mencapai jarak Sabang-Merauke. Tampak sekali rasa takut dan panik wajahnya.

"Ughh... Kapten Kuchiki pergi menemui Kapten Kurotsuchi sendirian? Lalu kenapa pula ia membawa 'foto' itu? Bagaimana bisa 'foto' itu ditemukan? Mati aku! AKKHH!" racau Renji sambil menggaruk-garuk dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Gawat.. Kenapa firasatku jadi buruk begini? Bagaimana ini? HUWAA...AKU HARUS BAGAIMANAAA?"

**Bersambung...**

"**Robot robot robot.. Ya tebya lublyu my tak hoteli.. Robot robot robot.. Ya tebya yklyuchu I poleteli.. Robot robot.. V tvoyem serdtse elektronniye meteli.. Poleteli.. Poleteli.. Poleteli.. Poleteli.." –**Robotby t.A.T.u

Lirik lagu 'Robot' yang Uki pake tuh yang versi bahasa Rusia, coz yang pertama kali Uki denger tuh emang yang bahasa Rusia.

Met menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya... tunggu petualangan Ichigo di chapter berikutnya ya!

Thank you buat yang udah ngasih review...Maap jika ada yang g sesuai ma EYD.. maap klo masih ada yg kurang.. maap klo bikin bingung n ceritanya ga lucu...

Uki menerima bongkar pasang mesin –eh kritik dan saran so silahkan **RnR**!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

Uki ngaku kalo Bleach, Alice In The Wonderland, Godzilla, King Arthur, Akazukin Cha-Cha, Aladin, n lagu2 yang nyempil **BUKAN** milik Poppyholic Uki

'Step By Step' is not mine either.

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T..erus...

^.^ Ada satu Quiz di akhir chapter baca dengan benar ya?

**Summary :**

Disaat Ichigo terus maju, pihak-pihak lain juga bergerak. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi? Yang mo RnR or R doank, silahkan..

**...**

"Tak kusadari, ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tubuhku dan hal itu yang membuatku berpisah dengan Cheshire."

**Chapter 12****: Step By Step**

Wakil Kapten Nanao Ise terlihat berada di antara keramaian jalanan kota Karakura. Sesuai dengan perintah rahasia yang diberikan oleh kaptennya, ia memasuki Karakura dengan menyamar dan melakukan penyelidikan diam-diam.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada satupun petunjuk? Ini tidak mungkin!"

**...**

Ichigo dan Cheshire baru saja bernafas lega setelah dikejar-kejar oleh trio Godzilla-Monthra-King Gidorah. Perjalanan ke dunia monster sungguh melelahkan. Dengan pintu berupa pelangi yang terlihat cantik di air terjun, membuat Ichigo dan Cheshire mau tak mau harus terjun dari ketinggian 450 m.

Dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup, Ichigo berjalan melintasi gurun pasir yang berwarna putih.

"Hueco Mundo," gumam Ichigo. Sudah 12 kali ia kemari. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Ichigo dan Cheshire segera menuju Las Noches.

"Itsyigoh! Kemana syaja! Tiba-tiba menghilang!" sambut Nel versi _chibi_ begitu melihat kehadiran Ichigo di Las Noches.

"Itsyi ayo kita main!"

"Nanti saja Nel." Ichigo terengah-engah bergegas menuju suatu ruang di pojok dan mengetuk pintunya.

TOK-TOK-TOK

"Sebentar. Tanggung nih," kata suara dari balik pintu.

TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK!

"Sabar! Tunggu giliran!"

DOK-DOK-DOK-DOK!

"HEH! DIBILANG JUGA TUNGGU–"

BRRAAKK..!

Ichigo mendobrak pintu toilet itu, dan menggiring keluar orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Itsyigoh kebelet pipis?"

"APA-APAAN KAU SHINIGAMI!" teriak Pesche yang merasa 'kegiatannya' terganggu.

Ichigo dan Cheshire tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan pertanyaan yang dialamatkan padanya. Ia kemudian masuk toilet itu dan menutup pintunya.

"HOI! ANTRI! KELUAR! BELUM SELESAI NIH!"

Hening.

DOK-DOK-DOK

"Itsyigoh apa kau diale?"

DOK-DOK-DOK-DOK-DOK

"TIADA AMPUN!"

BRAKK..!

Pintu toilet naas itu kembali didobrak paksa, tapi Ichigo maupun Cheshire sudah tidak berada di dalamnya.

**...**

Dua orang pria dan wanita berdiri di atas atap sebuah bangunan. Pria yang biasa dipanggil dengan Mr. Brightside dan partnernya memperhatikan Nanao dengan diam-diam.

"Seperti perkiraannya, Kapten Kyouraku Shusui berbohong. Ada baiknya juga ya kita singgah di Karakura," kata si partner.

"Ya. Akhirnya dia bergerak juga. Meski terlambat."

"Apakah 'Dia' juga tahu?'

"Tidak."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak tahu. Aku dilarang bertanya lebih jauh."

Seekor kupu-kupu hitam pembawa pesan melintas di dekat mereka.

"Kita diminta untuk kembali sekarang. Sepertinya laporan dari Yamaguchi sudah ditunggu."

**...**

Ichigo harus berhadapan dengan Arthur dalam adu pedang. Pasalnya Sir Lancelot telah melarikan permaisuri Guinevere. Apa hubungannya dengan Ichigo? Salahkan saja wajah rada mesum Ichigo yang mirip Lancelot dan kedatangannya yang sangat tidak tepat. Meskipun para ksatria Round Table telah memberitahu Arthur bahwa orang yang dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah Lancelot, Arthur yang tengah cemburu buta mana mau peduli. Nasihat Merlin saja tidak di dengarnya *lagu latar, 'Cemburu Menguras Hati' by Vidi Aldiano*. Para ksatria Round Table hanya bisa menonton dari pinggir sambil harap-harap cemas atas nasib Ichigo yang malang.

"Jadi pemuda itu yang harus kau pandu, wahai kawan lama?" tanya Merlin.

"Yah begitulah, sobat tuaku" jawab Cheshire.

TRANG.. TRANG..

'Apa-apaan orang ini? Isteri selingkuh dengan pria idaman lain, kenapa aku yang jadi sasarannya?' rutuk Ichigo dalam hati. Raja Arthur adalah petarung yang tangguh, tiap gerakannya begitu berbahaya. Namun berkat latihan gladiator ala sparta yang ditempuh oleh Ichigo di dunia sebelumnya, Ichigo mampu mengimbanginya.

"Sudah saatnya kalian pergi. Sebaiknya kau cegah dia," kata Merlin.

Akibat dorongan dari Arthur, Ichigo terjatuh tepat di atas Round Table dan mulai terhisap ke dalamnya. Arthur masih kalap dan berusaha menebas Ichigo, namun Ichigo yang tengah dimakan –eh terhisap oleh meja masih mampu untuk menangkis serangannya.

"Aku mengerti, Merlin."

**...**

Gadis berseragam sekolah tengah berdiri di balkon. Memandangi pemandangan di sekeliling bangunan suram itu. Ia menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sunrise.. Following our goodbye... Following the night like you.. Disappeared too soon.. But it says.. Hear it in the morning waves.. Spinning from the night with you.. Underneath the half moon... Close my eyes.. And you'll still be here with me.. Close my eyes.. The sunrise comes too soon..."

**...**

"AYO! AYO! SEDIKIT LAGI! PANJAT TERUS!" teriakan penonton di bawah.

"YAHH..."

"AYO LAGI! JANGAN PATAH SEMANGAT!"

Jika anda bertanya, 'Sebenarnya sudah berapa dunia yang Ichigo lalui?' maka jawabannya adalah 992 dunia dan 2825 kali kunjungan!

"Hhh.. hh..hh.."

Ichigo berusaha memanjat batang pohon pinang yang telah dilumuri oli hingga licin. Setelah berulangkali menjadi pijakan, kini ia yang berada di atas. Tujuannya adalah sebuah TV Flat berukuran 40 inch yang berada paling atas, pintu keluar menuju dunia lain dimana Cheshire telah berada di dalamnya lebih dulu.

"TERUS! TERUS! TERUS! SEDIKIT LAGI! JANGAN JATUH!"

"ARRGGHH..."

"HORE! HORE!"

"SEPEDA!"

"SABUN MANDI!"

"RICE COOKER!" "

"DVD PLAYER!"

"HP!"

"BERAS!"

Ichigo melempar barang-barang sesuai permintaan orang-orang yang ada di bawahnya. Biarpun Ichigo tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, ia turut merasakan suka cita yang dialami oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"TV! TV! TV! TV!"

Ichigo mengangkat TV itu tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala dengan layar TV dibawah.

"AYO! LEMPAR TV-NYA!"

"LEMPAR! LEMPAR! LEMPAR!"

Ichigo melepas pegangan tangannya. TV Flat itu meluncur mengenai kepalanya dan..

WOOSHHH...

Ia menghilang.

**...**

Berada dalam ruangannya, Kyouraku menunggu hasil penyelidikan rahasia yang ia perintahkan pada Nanao. Sejak pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Juushirou Ukitake, ia tampak serius. Teh yang sejak dari tadi dihidangkan, telah dingin dan sama sekali tidak disentuhnya.

"_Selain aku, kau beritahu pada siapa saja?"_

"_Tidak ada. Aku merasa hal ini lebih tepat dibicarakan dengan sedikit orang. Kakek Yama belum kuberitahu."_

"_Sebaiknya kau beritahu Kapten Yamamoto."_

"_Menuruku itu terlalu berlebihan. Jika Kakek Yama juga terlibat, Ruang 46 juga akan tahu."_

"_Menurutmu apa yang 'mereka' rencanakan?"_

"_Entahlah. Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu__ yang besar__."_

"_Aku memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk mengenai hal ini. Kita ha__rus berhati-hati."_

'Kata-kata Juushirou ada benarnya. Segeralah kembali dengan selamat Nanao-chan.'

**...**

Ichigo dan Cheshire tengah adu balap dengan Aladin dan Abu. Kendaraan? Tidak perlu. Cukup selembar permadani yang disihir oleh Djin agar bisa terbang. Tentu saja Ichigo melakukan ini bukan murni untuk kesenangan atau hiburan. Taruhannya adalah lampu ajaib milik Aladin.

Berhubung Ichigo sudah pernah menumpang dan menjadi co-pilot pesawat Luke Nightwalker, melakukan manuver-manuver sulit bukanlah hal yang baru. Meski ia harus hati-hati karena yang dikendarainya ini adalah permadani. Jika jatuh, punya tubuh sekekar apapun tidak akan selamat.

WUUZ...

WUUZ...

Kebut-kebutan dengan permadani ternyata seru. Mereka memacu kecepatan gila-gilaan. Mungkin kecepatannya bisa menyaingi kecepatan Lewis Hamilton, Sebastian Vettel, Valentino Rossi ataupun sang legenda Michael Schumacher *lagu latar, 'Dogfight' by MOVE*. Celah sempit diantara tebing-tebing itu menjadi garis finishnya.

"Mereka saling kejar mengejar, memasuki tikungan, Aladin memimpin posisi pertama untuk saat ini. Tampaknya koordinasi antara Aladin dan Abu masih menjadi kombinasi maut saudara-saudara..!" Djin bertindak sebagai komentator pertandingan.

"Garis finish sudah di depan mata. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk Ichigo-Cheshire menungguli Aladin-Abu. Kali ini ada tikungan maut yang menanti. Kita lihat apakah yang akan terjadi... Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ya? Ya? WOW! Luar biasa kerja sama antara Ichigo dan Cheshire...! Menyalip dari bagian dalam tikungan..! Berhasil unggul atas Aladin-Abu..! Dengan jarak waktu antara mereka hanya 3 detik dan siapakah yang akan memasuki garis finish lebih dulu? Ini saat-saat yang krusial, pemirsa.. Dan..."

DEG-DEG-DEG-DEG..

"YA! Ichigo-Cheshire berhasil finish diurutan pertama! Disusul oleh Aladin-Abu! Posisi tiga diraih oleh Jafar!" si Djin terus berkomentar.

Sesuai dengan taruhan mereka sebelumnya, lampu ajaib itu kini menjadi milik Ichigo. Aladin dengan berat hati menyerahkannya pada sang pemenang, lalu pergi dengan gontai bersama Abu sambil menangis.

"SIAL! HARUSNYA LAMPU ITU JADI MILIKKU!" Jafar kecewa sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya di tanah.

Ichigo menggosok-gosok lampu ajaib itu sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian ia dan Cheshire terhisap masuk di dalamnya.

"Al~! Tampaknya lampu ini jadi milikmu lagi" seru si Djin untuk memanggil mantan majikannya kembali.

**...**

"_Andai saja segala sesuatu terjadi seperti yang kita inginkan."_

Pria itu masih tidur-tiduran di atas rumput dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka menutupi bagian atas wajahnya *inget kan? Yang nongol di chap 9*, perkataan mantan partnernya masih jelas terekam di memorinya.

"Hmpf.. Jika segala sesuatu terjadi seperti yang kita inginkan, dunia ini tidak akan menarik lagi. Kau juga tahu kan?... Queen," gumamnya sambil tersenyum setelah tahu arti dan maksud ucapan gadis itu.

"Anda diminta untuk segera kembali," kata seorang pria dengan shihakuso hitam dengan katana dan wakizashi yang menggantung di pinggangnya.

"Sudah saatnya."

**...**

"Kita istirahat dulu di sini, Oranye."

"Ayolah Cheshire... Hah..hah.. pintunya sudah berada di depan mata."

"Wajahmu sangat pucat. Sebaiknya istirahat sejenak."

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Rukia."

"Duduklah barang sebentar. Jika kau ambruk kucakar kau dan kubuat jadi sashimi!"

"Hee.. Kalian buru-buru sekali ingin pergi. Makanlah dulu. Ini omelet spesial buatanku sendiri lho," ujar gadis manis bertudung merah.

"Terimakasih hh.. Cha-Cha..." Ichigo menyantap makan malamnya di sebuah rumah anak-anak berbentuk kucing, dan menyendok suapan pertamanya.

"UWWAAA~! JANGAN DIMAKAN!" teriak koor Seravi, Riya dan Shine yang baru datang secara bersamaan. Terlambat.

DUUAAARRR~!

Begitu masuk ke dalam perutnya, omelet itu meledak. Shine pingsan secara instan. Seravi dan Cheshire memeriksa keadaan Ichigo pasca ledakan.

"Huwee... Bagaimana Seravi? Hiks hiks.. Apa dia mati? Apa dia mati? Hiks.. hiks.." tangis Riya.

"Orang bodoh yang tidak sayang nyawa. Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa masakan buatan Cha-Cha, adalah masakan yang paling berbahaya di muka Bumi," kata Seravi setelah memastikan bahwa Ichigo masih selamat.

"Hiks.. Hiks...Maafkan aku, Guru... Sepertinya aku gagal lagi.."

'Bagus, Nona Kecil. Ini akan menahannya untuk sementara,' kata Cheshire dalam hati.

**...**

"APA KATAMU? RUKIA, KAU TIDAK SEDANG MAIN-MAIN KAN?" teriak Renji yang _shock_ dan tidak percaya atas ucapan temannya sejak kecil.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Wakil Kapten," jawab gadis itu. Renji menatap mata Rukia dalam-dalam.

'Ini tidak mungkin! Secepat ini Rukia memberi persetujuan! Bagaimana bisa-' pikir Renji yang kemudian terpotong oleh kehadiran Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji menatap penuh kekagetan dan horor pada pria yang tetap memasang wajah kulkas –eh dingin itu.

'Ini benar-benar gawat! Ichigo!'

**...**

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Oranye! Seravi sudah memperingatkanmu kan?"

Mereka berjalan di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh mawar putih berdaun hitam. Tampak sekali keadaaan Ichigo sangat aneh. Hal-hal yang terus dikhawatirkan sejak lama oleh Cheshire menjadi kenyataan.

"Hahh..Hhh.. Jika kau mengkhawatirkan akibat ledakan omelet itu, sudah tidak apa-apa. Seravi sudah memberi obat.. hahh..hahh.."

"Bukan itu bocah bodoh! Oranye, apa kau benar-benar membaca buku itu dengan benar? Apa kau tahu kondisimu saat ini?"

'_Neverland, Middle Earth, Narnia...Death Land merupakan dunia lain yang bisa dijelajahi oleh__ para penyihir kelas intermediate. Pastikan saat melakukan sihir ini dengan ditemani oleh penyihir ahli..'_

"Apapun katamu, aku akan membawamu pulang ke duniamu."

"Jangan.. ganggu ahkuhh Cheshire..."

"Tubuhmu sudah tidak bisa bertahan."

'_... untuk itu diperlukan kemampuan sihir yang cukup tinggi, sihir ini menyerap perlahan-lahan energi jiwa si pamakai dan dapat menghisap habis sebanyak dunia yang ia kunjungi.. sihir ini bukanlah sihir praktis yang bisa digunakan oleh pemula atau orang awam, __pastikan untuk terlebih dahulu menentukan koordinat dunia tujuan__...'_

'Ahh.. benar.. aku.. melupakan hal yang penting.. aku terlalu terburu-buru.._._'

Cheshire membuka pintu dunia asal Ichigo. Sebagai pemandu, pintu yang ia bisa buka hanyalah pintu dunia asal si pengelana, meski ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

'_..Pemandu jalan berhak untuk menghentikan si pemakai sihir apabila kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan...' _

'Aku..'

"Oranye?"

"Hehh.. hhhh..."

"Oranye, kau dengar aku? Kau harus pulang sekarang! Pulihkan dirimu dulu, baru kau bisa memulai lagi!"

'_..Sihir ini bukanlah sihir yang baik melainkan pisau bermata dua, karena menyerap energi sihir penggunanya dan dapat berakibat fatal..'_

"Hhh.. Ru..ki..a... hhh..hh.."

Sebuah oshoji tampak di depan Ichigo.

"Jangan dekati pintu itu, Oranye!" teriak Cheshire panik.

'"Hhhh...hhh... Ru..."

"Aku tidak bisa memandumu ke sana!"

"Hhhhhhh..hahhh..hahahh..."

"Ichigo!"

'_... __jika terus memaksakan diri, maka kemungkinan terbesar adalah si pengguna akan menuju kematiannya sendiri."_

**...**

"_Jangan bersedih! meski kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi aku masih bisa melihat mu," katanya._

"_Apa? I__tu tak membuatku senang dan aku juga tidak sedih,"balasku. Meski demikian ketika sosoknya menghilang dan lenyap dari pandanganku untuk selamanya, hujan kembali turun dalam hatiku. Kenapa tak kukatakan sejujurnya bahwa aku akan sangat merindukannya dan tidak ingin ia pergi?_

Ini ingatanku... terus menerus berulang-ulang.. Ah.. Kegelapan yang semakin pekat... Rukia... aku akan segera... menyusulmu...

**Bersambung...**

"**Step by step ooh baby.. You're always on my mind.. Step by step ooh girl.. I really think it's just a matter of time.. Step by step ooh baby.. Gonna get to you girl... Step by step ooh baby.. Really want you in my world.." –**Step By Step by New Kids On The Block

Trivia Quiz:

'Kapan Cheshire sudah mulai curiga dengan keadaaan Ichigo?'

Seperti hukum 'Equivalent Trade' di FMA, sihir yang digunakan Ichigo menggunakan energi sihir dalam kasus Ichigo energi jiwa si pemakai sebagai harga dari perjalanannya. Maunya buat kyk film2 dimana pergantian adegan terjadi begitu cepat , wush.. wush.. dan.. kykx Uki gagal ya?

Ah Uki ga mau komentar apa-apa lagi soal chapter ini. Jika masih ada yang kurang jelas silahkan bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang..

Yang punya lagu judulnya 'Step By Step' tuh banyak tapi Uki lebih milih 'Step By Step' yang dinyanyiin ma New Kids On The Block . Trus yang dinyanyikan si gadis berseragam, 'Sunrise Comes Too Soon' by Late Night Alumni.

Maapkan jika chapter ini kurang menarik, banyak ketikan yang salah, or ga lucu

Uki sadar betul kalo belum jago bikin plot. Nantikan petualangan Ichigo berikutnya ya..

Menerima sumbangan THR -eh masukan dan kritik...**RnR !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

Jika ada kabar yang menyebutkan Bleach or Yami no Matsuei adalah karya Uki, bisa dipastikan bahwa hal itu adalah fitnah *fitnah lebih kejam daripada tidak memfitnah!*

Uki bukan pencipta lagu A Whole New World

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ****Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T...enang belum ada yang berbahaya..

**Summary :**

Keluar dari mulut harimau, masuk mulut buaya. Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar harus berpetualang sendirian tanpa Cheshire. Kejutan apa yang menanti Ichigo di sana? RnR-nya...

**...**

"Pintu itu membawa petualangan yang paling panjang dan paling berat. Andai saja kuturuti perkataan Cheshire..."

**Chapter 13: A Whole New World**

Atsmofer gedung yang biasanya suram dan tenang itu mendadak ramai. Beberapa personel yang sedang bertugas di lapangan, terpaksa ditarik mundur. Suzanna –eh suasana tegang tampak pada wajah para staf yang jika diselidiki semuanya telah bertitel almarhum dan almarhumah. Sesuatu yang besar akan menanti mereka. Jika anda bertanya, 'Tempat apakah ini?' maka jawabannya adalah, Meifu yang dapat diartikan sebagai dunia orang mati.

Ini adalah pengadilan lokal Gokan-Chou yang meliputi daerah Chuugoku. Area ke-4 dari 10 area pengadilan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Akhirat, Enma Daiou-sama. Pengadilan yang sedang dalam keadaan status quo karena saat ini tidak memiliki kepala pengadilan, wakil kepala pengadilan, deputi junior, jaksa tertinggi, kepala komisi militer, 4 orang ketua regu militer, serta sedikitnya 35 orang staf umum dan 47 orang staf militer. Semuanya sudah 'pergi dengan tenang', karena sudah tidak ada lagi ganjalan untuk tetap terus eksis. Menambah panjang deretan nama yang meninggalkan Gokan-chou setelah sebelumnya terjadi pengurangan staf besar-besaran. Meninggalkan sedikit pejabat senior dan staf-staf lain yang terpaksa rangkap jabatan karena kekosongan personel, akibat belum adanya penunjukan, maupun mutasi dari pengadilan lain.

Di pengadilan yang sebenarnya dalam kondisi krisis ini, tengah terjadi situasi gawat darurat sehingga pengadilan harus memasang status Siaga Satu. Tidak hanya staf pengadilan, para anggota komisi militer yang bertugas menangani keamanan juga tampak cemas dan tegang luar biasa. Beberapa staf tampak menguping rapat para pimpinan, yang berlangsung alot seperti sidang para anggota dewan di Senayan. Dan semua itu karena suatu peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu, saat datangnya seorang ryoka berambut oranye...

**...**

"Eeghh.." Ichigo mulai membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam suatu hutan yang gelap.

Seingatnya tadi, ia masih bersama Cheshire di taman bunga. Rasa sakit dan berat yang tadi menderanya sudah tak lagi ia rasakan. Beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya. Kemana perginya taman bunga itu? Apakah ia sudah berpindah dunia? Kenapa ingatan-ingatannya tentang Rukia terus menerus berputar dan berulang makin jelas? Dimana Cheshire berada?

"Cheshire.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Cheshire, kau dimana?" panggil Ichigo. Namun sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Cheshire.

'Apa Cheshire sedang merajuk?'

"Cheshire jangan bercanda ah! Ini dimana sih?"

"Ini sudah ga lucu lagi. Keluar dong!"

Sepi.

'Apa aku berada di dunia yang tidak dimasuki Cheshire? Ini bukan dunia asalku, bukan pula Real World. Jadi yang tersisa tinggal Other World atau Underworld. Mungkinkah?'

Ichigo mulai menyusuri hutan yang tampak angker itu. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam melangkah karena kabut cukup tebal. Belum lagi suara-suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Rasa-rasanya hutan ini lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan hutan penuh Menos yang ada di Hueco Mundo.

Sepi. Seolah-seolah ada banyak pasang mata mengawasi setiap langkah. Membuat Ichigo jadi paranoid mendadak *lagu latar, 'Papercut' by Linkin Park*.

"MAU MENOS GRANDE KEK! MAU ESPADA KEK! POKOKNYA KELUAR! JANGAN SEMBUNYI-SEMBUNYI!" teriak Ichigo.

Sepi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Semilir angin dingin berhembus di dekat leher Ichigo.

"CHESHIRE BERHENTI BERCANDANYA! PERCUMA NAKUT-NAKUTIN!"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada jejak keberadaan Cheshire maupun penguntit Ichigo. Seolah-olah hanya ada Ichigo sendiri di hutan itu.

"GAAHHH~..!" Ichigo berteriak sambil berlari sekcncang-kencangnya. Berharap ia bisa keluar dari hutan berkabut itu.

Ichigo yang berhasil keluar dari hutan, berada di sebuah padang bunga Higanbana. Warna Higanbana yang merah sungguh kontras dengan langit hitam yang menggantung di atasnya.

'Tempat apa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Di ujung padang Higanbana itu terdapat area datar berkerikil. Ada beberapa kerikil yang telah ditumpuk membentuk gundukan yang disusun satu persatu dan beberapa patung Kuro Jizou. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya tidak berada di tempat itu. Ichigo mulai berjalan cepat dan setengah berlari seolah-olah ia sedang menghindari sesuatu. Lalu ia melihat sungai.

Sungai yang lebar dan tampak sangkal itu memiliki arus yang tenang. Ichigo ragu, apakah ia harus menyeberangi sungai ini ataukah ia harus mencari jalan lain?

'Di depan sana ada Rukia' Ichigo memantapkan hatinya dan terus melangkah dan menyeberangi sungai itu.

Sampailah ia di suatu kota yang tampak hening. Sambil berharap bahwa ia telah berada di Soul Society, ichigo terus berjalan. Dan tanpa ia ketahui ia telah melewati sebuah gerbang dan memasuki kompleks gedung yang terdiri dari beberapa bangunan menyerupai benteng dan puri pada masa keshogunan dan beberapa gedung dengan arsitektur modern dengan sebuah gedung yang menyerupai Atomic Bomb Dome, yang kelihatan janggal karena tanpa rusak sedikit pun, di tengah-tengah kompleks.

PRRII~IIT..!

"ADA PENYUSUP!"

Seorang pria yang memakai sweater hitam datang dengan dikawal oleh seorang pemuda berkimono hitam. Mereka menuju sebuah atap gedung dimana sekelompok orang telah berada di sana lebih dahulu. Tampak seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah bergaya pelaut warna hitam, pria berdasi merah berkacamata, Mr. Brightside dan partnernya, serta beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka asyik menonton dari atas gedung, kecuali Mr. Brightside yang tetap memasang wajah serius.

"Anda sedikit terlambat, Mr. Wonderful. Hampir saja Anda melewatkan tontonan mengasyikkan ini," sambut seorang pria. Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Mr. Wonderful hanya tersenyum. Ia menghampiri dan duduk disebelah gadis berseragam sekolah.

"Ini yang kau maksud dengan 'akan ada kejadian menarik' itu, Queen?"

"Wah kau menangkap apa yang kumaksud ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya.

"Sangat lama. Lebih dari cukup untuk memasak air."

"Wajah Mr. Brightside tampak kusut. Kau apakan dia?"

"Tidak ku apa-apakan kok. Sepertinya dia jadi sedikit sebal padaku."

"Apakah 'Dia' tidak ikut menyaksikan kejar-kejaran ini?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu sendiri kan? 'Dia' sangat menjunjung peraturan." Mereka terus menonton kejadian seru di bawah sana.

Sekelompok orang berkimono hitam mengejar seorang pemuda berambut oranye. Si pemuda, pontang-panting menyelamatkan diri dan berusaha melempar apapun yang dapat ia raih ke arah para pengejarnya.

"HEI REGU LIMA! MASA MENANGKAP SEORANG RYOKA SAJA TIDAK BISA?" teriak salah satu penonton.

"JANGAN MENYERAH RYOKA-KUN! DI DEPAN BELOK KIRI!" teriak penonton lain yang memberi semangat dan panduan arah pada sang ryoka.

"KEJAR YANG BENAR DONK! JANGAN BIKIN MALU!"

"KANAN! BELOK KANAN! ADA TANGGA DI UJUNG SANA!"

"PAKAI FORMASI 4-3-3 DENGAN STRIKER TUNGGAL!"

"INI BUKAN SEPAKBOLA!"

"SERANG RYOKA ITU! DIA TIDAK BERSENJATA"

"AWAS RYOKA-KUN!"

"HEI RYOKA! KABUR YANG BENAR DONK!"

"JANGAN MAU KALAH ANAK-ANAK REGU LIMA!"

"YA! GUNAKAN TONGKAT ITU! HAJAR MEREKA!"

"KEPUNG DARI ARAH BERLAWANAN! PAKAI BLITZ!"

"POPCORN! POPCORN! YANG HAUS! YANG HAUS!"

"SIAPA YANG MASANG BUAT REGU 5!"

"AKU BERTARUH BUAT RYOKA!"

Suasana atap sungguh gaduh. Tidak hanya di atap satu gedung tetapi juga di atap gedung-gedung sekitarnya telah disulap menjadi tribun penonton Meskipun mereka ada di pihak yang sama, sebagian dari mereka mendukung si ryoka. Mereka saling memberi semangat kepada pihak yang mereka dukung. Beberapa di antara mereka malah menjadikan aksi kejar-kejaran ini sebagai ajang taruhan.

"AH ITU PELANGGARAN! FOUL!"

"AH! CURANG BANGET PAKE NARIK-NARIK BAJU!"

"HE REGU LIMA! ADA HARGA DIRI GA SIH! BERANINYA MAIN KEROYOKAN!"

"KARTU MERAH! HARUS DI KASIH KARTU MERAH!"

"WOY RYOKA NYERAH AJA!"

"JANGAN NYERAH RYOKA! SEBELAH SANA BELOK KANAN!"

"KEJAR! JANGAN BENGONG AJA!"

"LOMPAT! LOMPAT AJA JANGAN RAGU-RAGU!"

"REGU LIMA! REGU TIGA SUDAH SIAP DI POSISI! MUNDUR!"

"PANCING DIA!"

"BAGUS REGU LIMA!"

"KIRI!"

"KANAN!"

"KE KIRI! KIRI!"

"KANAN AJA!"

Para suporter (?) terus berseru memberi semangat. Sementara para pengejar dan ryoka itu terus melakukan aksi kejar-kejarannya. Berkat panduan suporternya, ryoka berambut oranye itu bisa meloloskan diri.

"Aku jadi ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," tanya si pria pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau soal 'itu', jangan sekarang."

Regu 5 berhasil membuat ryoka itu menuju area dimana para anggota Regu 3 sudah menunggu. Tidak seperti Regu 5 yang mengejar secara frontal dan terang-terangan, Regu 3 seperti sengaja menarik pemuda berambut oranye itu ke arah yang mereka kehendaki.

'Kenapa mereka seperti sengaja memancingku ke suatu tempat?' pikir Ichigo.

"Sepertinya ryoka itu sudah terjebak ya?" komentar salah satu penonton.

"Seperti biasa 'Hound Dog' selalu bisa diandalkan."

"BAHAYA RYOKA! JANGAN SAMPAI TERTANGKAP OLEHNYA!"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu berlari menuju suatu gang sempit di mana seoang pemuda berseragam gakuran hitam tengah menantinya. Merasa pemuda berseragam itu adalah ancaman, ia berbalik arah dan lari sekencang-kencangnya, kemudian bersembunyi.

"Wah.. Wah..Wah.. sepertinya sekarang permainan 'Hide-n-Seek' dimulai," kata gadis itu.

"Benar. Hound Dog tidak akan setengah-setengah dalam 'berburu'," kata pria bersweater hitam yang merasakan luapan reiatsu dari pemuda berseragam itu.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man.." gadis berseragam sekolah mulai bersenandung.

Ichigo melihat sosok pemuda berseragam sekolah itu datang mendekat. Ia lari dari persembunyiannya menghindari pemuda itu.

"Scaramouche.. scaramouche.. scaramouche.. Will you do the fandango?" pria bersweater hitam yang dipanggil dengan nama itu juga ikut bersenandung.

"Thunderbolts and lightning..Very very frightening me!" senandung mereka bersamaan. Salah satu dari penonton mulai bermain biola mengiringi duet mereka.

Ichigo menghindari jurus-jurus hadou yang dikerahkan para anggota Regu 3 dan berusaha tetap waspada akan gerakan si pemuda berseragam.

"Galileo..."

"Galileo..."

"Galileo..."

"Galileo..." mereka bersenandung bersahut-sahutan.

"Galileo figaro!... Magnifico.o..o..o"

"Jangan menyanyikan lagu untuk latar kejar-kejaran ini!" kata Mr. Brightside.

"I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me.."

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family...Spare him his life from this monstrosity.." mereka tidak memperdulikan himbauan Mr. Brightside.

"Easy come easy go.. Will you let me go?" senandung si gadis.

Tangan Ichigo tertangkap.

"It's the law! No! We will not let you go..!" senandung si pria.

"Let him go.."

"It's the law! No! We will not let you go...!"

"Let him go.."

Terjadi tarik-tarikan antara Ichigo dan pemuda itu.

"Will not let you go.."

"Let me go.."

"Never let you go"

"Let me go"

"Kalian berdua mendengarkan tidak sih? Dan kau, Goldenfinger, jangan iringi mereka dengan biola!"

"Never.. Let me go..o..o..o" duet mereka dengan kompak. Sementara sang violinist terus memainkan alat musik itu sambil tersenyum riang.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no...!"

"Hentikan permainan biolamu!"

"Oh mamma mia.. mamma mia.." duet mereka mengringi adegan baku hantam dengan tangan kosong antara Ichigo dan pemuda yang menjadi lawannya itu.

"Mamma mia..Let me go.!"

"Ah sudahlah. Aku menyerah," kata Mr. Brightside yang diacuhkan oleh ketiga orang itu.

Serangan musuh berhasil dielakkan oleh Ichigo.

"Beelzebub has the devil put aside..."

Ichigo melayangkan tendangannya tapi berhasil dihindari oleh lawannya.

"FOR ME..."

Ichigo menghindari serangan hadou dan melancarkan serangan sapuan kaki dari bawah.

"FOR MEE..."

Pemuda bergakuran hitam itu melompat ke atas dan langsung menghantam Ichigo dari atas. Mengarahkan kelima jarinya ke kepala Ichigo untuk mengerahkan kido dan bakudo.

"FOR MEEEE~..!"

**DUAARR..!**

Ichigo berhasil dilumpuhkan dan dibuat tak sadarkan diri. Lagu yang mengiringi pun berhenti.

"Yahh~.." terdengar ungkapan kecewa dari para penonton.

"Nice movement, Hound Dog. Bawa dia ke sel tahanan! Jangan biarkan orang yang tidak berkepentingan masuk! Rawat lukanya!" perintah Mr. Wonderful dari atap gedung.

"Aye Sir!" jawab pemuda berseragam gakuran hitam itu.

"Tontonan selesai! Bubar! Bubar!"

Para penonton membubarkan diri. Para penjaga kembali ke pos jaganya masing-masing dan kembali beraktifitas seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Namun mereka tahu setelah ini akan ada kejadian luar biasa terutama di ruang rapat.

"Goldenfinger tolong siapkan berkasnya, pastikan 'Dia' tidak 'meledak'. Mr. Brightside, kau ikut ke ruanganku," kata gadis itu.

"Aye Ma'am!"

**Bersambung...**

"**A whole new world.. A hundred thousand things to see.. I like a shooting start.. I've come so far... I can't go back to where I used to be... " – **A Whole New World by Late Night Alumni

Jawaban Trivia Quiz:

'Kapan Cheshire sudah mulai curiga dengan keadaaan Ichigo?'

**Jawab:** kalo melihat chapter 12 kemaren, jawabannya adalah dunia King Arthur. Tapiii jawaban sebenernya adalah chapter 7, Cheshire sudah mulai curiga sejak Ichigo mulai tertidur lebih lama dari biasanya *ga ada yang nyangka ya?*

'A Whole New World' yang dipake bukan yang versi asli tapi yang udah di nyanyiin n diaransemen ulang ma Late Night Alumni. Lagu yang dinyanyikan secara duet yang mengiringi pelarian Ichigo adalah 'Bohemian Rhapsody' QUEEN, ada banyak versix bingung juga sih cuman yang mendekati bner tuh rada SARA yang g mungkin Uki pake di bulan puasa ini.

Maap Uki lupa ganti chapter 11 jadi 12 kemaren..

Tenang, Uki ga ganti genre jadi angst meski nanti mungkin nyerempet2 kemana-mana. Klo emang udah niat bikin angst Uki udah 'ngbunuh' Ichigo dari chapter satu *diulek ma readers*.

Humor tetep diusahakan ada kok coz Uki mengidap penyakit Ledaccannus Tawacylis yang disebut sebagian ahli sebagai Tawacea Meledaccus atau Ketawacys Gaccbrentyllus *Uki ga bisa hidup tanpa ketawa or bikin ketawa, pas Uki ga bisa ketawa smpe lebih 3 hari aja udah sangat menyiksa (buanget), bingung deh ma chara-chara bertipe kulkas yg always stay cool gitu..*

Btw Uki nyoba baca ni fanfic dari sudut pandang reader dari chapter 1 sampe 12 kmrn... dalam hati Uki teriak 'Ni fanfic apa-apaan sih! masa citra Ichigo jadi ancur begitu sih! mana pake sekarat g jelas...' kekekekek... pdahal kan Uki sendiri yang buat...

**Penjelasan Yang M****ungkin Tidak Menjelaskan Apapun:**

# Chapter 12 kemaren adalah akhir dari bagian pertama dari 'Journey To Rukia'. Reaksi yang Uki dapet pas baca reviewsx sungguh luar biasa! Tepat seperti dugaan Uki *diinjek2 ma readers*

# Yup, sekarang kita masuk ke bagian ke dua. Ichigo nyasar ke Meifu tanpa ditemani Cheshire. Ide tentang Meifu ini datang gara2 Uki baca Yami no Matsuei (Decendant of Darkness). Abisnya Uki penasaran ma 'pintu' yang ngebawa hollow yang nongol di Bleach chapter –lupa *itu lho pertama kalinya Chad nongol n ada burung parkitnya itu* Uki jadi mikir gimana klo Ichigo sampe masuk tuh 'pintu'...

# Uki cuma ambil sebagian keciiil aspek dari YamiEi kok... ga semuanya *tenang..* sebagian besar ide dari Uki sendiri. Klo ga ni masuk kategori crossover kan?

# Kenapa sampe ke Meifu? Yah 'dunia-dunia' yang lain *selain dunia asal Ichigo* tidak berhubungan ma Soul Society. So, biar Ichigo bisa tetap berhubungan ma Soul Society, Ichigo mesti nyasar ke sini. *dipelototin ma Ichiruki, siap ngebantai*

# Area Chuugoku meliputi prefektur Hiroshima, Yamaguchi, Tottori, Okayama dan Shimane.

# Higanbana = Lycoris

# Atomic Bomb Dome atau Hiroshima Peace Memorial, gedung yang hancur akibat bom atom Hiroshima yang sekarang jadi monumen peringatan.

# Yang duet nyanyi adalah si gadis berseragam sekolah dan pria bersweater hitam yang dipanggil dgn nama Mr. Wonderful yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' belum nongol mungkin chapter berikutnya baru nongol.

# OCs sudah muncul secara utuh. Chapter depan Uki kenalin. Yang pake seragam hitam, berarti staf militer yang tengah bertugas jaga.

Maapkan jika ngerasa fanfic ini jadi kurang menarik, banyak ketikan yang salah, or ga lucu *Uki bersedia menghentikan fanfic ini kok, jika para readers menuntutnya*.. **RnR !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

Uki ga punya dasar maupun bukti-bukti kuat yang sah secara hukum untuk membuktikan di pengadilan bahwa Bleach, Yami no Matsuei, Kaine, Flame of Recca, Speed, Star Wars, Prison Break, , dll sebagai milik Uki kecuali OCs nya aja!

Jailhouse Rock bukan Uki yang nyanyi

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: Belum nyerempet kemana-mana, T

**Summary :**

Ichigo di dalam bui dan di interogasi! ... RnR-nya mana?

**Uki Quiz!** *again?*. Sebutkan nama-nama penyanyi yang judul lagunya Uki pake buat nama panggilan orang2 meifu ini *apaan sih! dateng2 ngasih kuis!*. Uki selipkan dengan tanda (#) baca dengan teliti ya... Bagi yang berhasil, berhubung payungnya udah hilang, bisa nongol di fic Uki yang lain! Yee.. ada yang mau? *Ga ada! Ga ada!*

**...**

"Mereka juga disebut sebagai _shinigami _tapi 'dunia' ini bukan Soul Society melainkan Meifu dan mereka semua... sudah mati"

**Cha****pter 14: Jailhouse Rock**

Para staf yang masih menunggu hasil rapat harap-harap cemas. Karena sudah tidak memiliki kepala pengadilan dan wakilnya, Goukan-chou dipimpin oleh pejabat pelaksana sementara yang dirangkap oleh dua orang staf yang paling tinggi kedudukannya dan paling senior, dengan demikian Goukan-chou masih dapat berjalan dengan semestinya. Tapi, ini pulalah yang mengakibatkan proses pengambilan keputusan berjalan lambat. Karena dua orang yang rangkap jabatan itu...

BRUAAKK!

Pintu ruang rapat utama tiba-tiba terbuka dan menghantam dengan keras wajah-wajah staf yang sedari tadi menguping jalannya rapat.

"Maumu yang sebenarnya apa, Queen!" seorang pria berjas biru tua keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Prince," kata gadis berseragam sekolah warna hitam yang mengikuti pria itu keluar ruangan. Mereka mondar-mandir sebentar di luar ruangan.

"Umurmu sudah berapa, cobalah untuk mengikuti aturan yang ada."

"Hei! Jangan bawa-bawa umur dong! Umurmu sendiri berapa bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu!"

'Mulai lagi... Kalau begini, rapat tidak akan pernah selesai,' para staf yang berada di dalam dan di luar rapat berpikiran sama.

"Sewaktu meninggal, aku lebih tua darimu, Queen!"

"Aku gentayangan lebih lama dibandingkanmu, Prince."

"Hei, hei. Aku lebih tua daripada kalian. Jadi aku yang paling senior kan?" kata pria bersweater hitam yang ikut keluar ruang rapat.

'Bukan itu masalahnya. Kami mohon, jangan menambah kericuhan...' sekali lagi para staf lain mengutarakan pendapatnya di dalam hati. Seorang pria berjas hitam diam saja di kursinya. Ia tampak tidak tertarik dengan keributan yang terjadi di luar ruang rapat, pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian di ruangan gadis itu sebelumya.

"_Pemu__da itu yang kau maksud, Queen?"_

"_Benar."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Soalnya-"_

"_Kau 'melihatnya' kan Queen?" potong #Mr. Wonderful yang ternyata ikut ke ruangan gadis itu._

"_Benar."_

"_Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

"_Begini, kau pernah mendengar kemampuan semasa hidupnya kan?"_

"_Queen__ bisa merasuki pikiran orang lain dan dapat melihat ramalan kematian yang akan-"_

"_Tepat,"_

"_Maksudnya ka__u sudah tahu lebih dulu, oleh karena itu kau menanyakannya pada pihak Soul Society karena pemuda itu memiliki hubungan dengan mereka?"tanya pria berhas hitam itu pada sang gadis._

"_Ya."_

"'_Dia' sudah tahu?"_

"_Apakah #Prince Of The Universe yang kau maksud? Tidak. Aku tidak memberitahunya. Bisa-bisa, dia mengomel panjang lebar nanti."_

"_Apa yang kau lihat selanjutnya, Queen?" __tanya _

"_Tidak ada. Selanjutnya tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat ia datang tapi selanjutnya gelap. __Nasib pemuda itu belum pasti."_

"Kita harus segera melakukan interogasi begitu dia sadar! Kau takut?" suara di luar ruangan membuyarkan pikiran pria berjas hitam itu.

"OK! Kita interogasi dia! #Mr. Brightside interogasi ryoka itu begitu ia sadar!"

"Aye Sir!"

**...**

Gedung tempat menahan para tahanan dijaga dengan penjagaan berlapis keju –eh maksudnya penjagaan berlapis. Di gedung inilah si ryoka, Ichigo, yang sebelumnya masih tak sadarkan diri, mendekam di salah satu ruang tahanan. Segala persiapan interogasi telah selesai.

Ichigo duduk di sebuah kursi, di depannya ada meja yang membatasinya dengan dua orang yang duduk di depannya. Beberapa orang ikut hadir di ruangan itu dan beberapa lainnya mengawasi di ruang sebelah dari cermin satu sisi yang menyambungkan kedua ruangan itu. Sebuah lampu duduk menyorot wajah Ichigo.

"Interogasi tersangka dimulai. Pukul 16.12," kata salah satu interogator.

"Kita mulai-"

"Ah sebelumnya, kita perkenalkan diri dulu. Orang ini namanya Hajime Terazuma, dari bagian investigasi. Nama panggilannya Mr. Brightside, dia dulu tewas dalam tugas. Dan namaku Ryoubou, wakil kepala komisi militer Goukan-chou, pangil saja aku dengan nama Mr. Wonderful. Aku menggantikan #Uptown Girl yang sedang tugas di 'lapangan'. Salam kenal ya," potong Mr. Wonderful.

"..."

"Mr. Wonderful, jang-"

"Lalu pemuda berseragam gakuran itu ketua regu tiga komisi milter, namanya Tetsuo Nakamura, panggilannya #Hound Dog. Itu lho, yang merobohkanmu kemarin. Dia mati karena kelaparan"

"Ckk."

"#Poker Face, kau mau aku perkenalkan juga?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kumohon dengan sang-"

"Nah pria beryukata yang sedang mengawasi dengan malas-malasan itu namanya Katsushiro Uesugi, nama pangilannya #Soldier Of Fortune. Dia mati karena diburu aparat pemerintah. Biar begitu-begitu sekarang dia ketua regu dua komisi militer. Eh dimana #Mr. Simple?"

"Dia sedang bertugas di gedung utama."

"Wah sayang sekali."

"Bisakah anda untuk-"

BRAKK!

"Ah curang-curang! Kenapa aku tidak diajak sih!" serbu seorang bocah yang tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"..."

"Gantian!" bocah itu langsung menyikut pinggang Mr. Wonderful dengan keras.

"Aduh!"

"Wai... Ryoka berambut oranye... Hehehehe.. Namaku Kouru Koganei. Aku ketua regu satu! Semua orang di sini menyebutku #Sk8ter Boy. Makanan favoritku hamburger dan omelet!"

"Sk8ter Boy, jangan ganggu ya? Nih kukasih permen. Main di luar sana," Mr. Wonderful menyodorkan permen.

"Permen murahan! Huh!"

"Hei Sk8ter Boy! Harusnya kau ikut aku melapor! Kenapa kau malah kemari- Aih~... ada yang 'bening'," susul seorang wanita seksi dan genit.

"..."

"Mr. Wonderful, kalau ada yang 'bening' begini harusnya kau ajak aku dong~!"

"Wahh gimana ya #Lady Masquarade, ini juga aku ikut dengan setengah maksa"

"Tolong-"

"Nanti dulu Mr. Brightside! Hai anak manis~, namamu siapa? Mau main dengan kakak tidak~? Nama kakak Ochiyo, tapi nama profesi kakak Kazetsubaki. Tenang~ kakak akan mengajarimu."

"Hentikan Lady Masquarade, dia ketakutan tuh."

"Aih~ Hound Dog kau cemburu ya~?"

"Enak saja!"

"Ngaku aja deh~ dasar pemalu. Tapi aku suka~"

"Menjauh dariku!"

"..."

"Kakak cantik ini dari bagian penjemputan arwah. Dia mati dibunuh," sambung Mr. Wonderful.

"..." Ichigo tak mampu berkata apa-apa, bayangan akan kejamnya penjara seperti yang digambarkan dalam manga Rainbow maupun serial Prison Break mendadak lenyap dari otaknya.

"Perlukah saya catat?" tanya seorang interogator.

"Kalau kalian mau bersenang-senang di sini, aku tidak ikut. Huuaahhmmm..." Soldier Of Fortune melangkah ke luar ruangan.

"Mr. Brighside, Mr. Brighside kenapa urat wajahmu keluar semua? Serem deh," tanya Sk8ter Boy dengan polos.

"Wah penuaan dini, pasti lupa merawat kulit.."

"KUMOHON DENGAN SANGAT! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGGANGGU INTEROGASI INI?" ledak Mr. Brightside.

"Ihh marah tuh.."

"Nanti cepat tua lho~"

"Wai Mr. Brightside serem.. eh ryoka, kita main di luar saja yuk?"

"Anu.."

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa interogasi belum berjalan?" gadis berseragam sekolah dan seorang pria bersetelan cokelat datang.

"Maaf Queen, mereka seenaknya saja datang berkenalan dengan tersangka," lapor Mr. Brighside.

"Begitu ya, hmm? Bisa-bisanya kalian berkenalan dan melalaikan tugas," gadis itu lalu mendekati Ichigo, semua orang memasang wajah serius. Ichigo tampak tegang sementara si gadis malah tersenyum santai.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu ya? Namaku Yuuzuki dari klan Fujiwara. Aku Souchou di sini," Gadis itu malah ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Dia dipanggil dengan nama #Killer Queen, dia mati bunuh diri. Yang bersamanya itu, namanya Yoshimitsu Suwa dari bagian arsip. Dia mati tertimpa reruntuhan gedung."

"Aduh Mr. Wonderful jangan sebut-sebut sebab kematianku dong."

"KALIAN BERDUA! #Goldenfinger, lakukan sesuatu!" emosi Mr. Brightside meledak lagi.

"Sudah kuduga. Tolong 'itu' dibawa kemari!" perintah Goldenfinger, lalu dua orang staf datang membawa stand banner bergambar pria berjas biru.

"Apa-apan ini! Goldenfinger!"

"Wow Goldenfinger, kau memang penuh persiapan ya?" ujar Sk8ter Boy.

"TAARRAA!"

"Si seram ini.."

"Jabatannya adalah..."

"Sanbo~"

"Namanya Ashikaga no Masanori."

"Dia dulu di hukum mati."

"Semua memanggilnya sebagai Prince Of The Universe," kata mereka, kecuali Mr. Brightside tentunya, secara bergantian memperkenalkan si sanbo yang sosoknya tercetak di stand banner itu. Mr. Brightside terduduk lemas di kursinya.

"SALAM KENAL~!" koor para biang onar tersebut.

"E-eh sama-sama," Ichigo ikut terbawa suasana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?" ratap Mr. Brightside.

"Maaf, interogasinya bagaimana?" tanya si interogator pendamping.

**...**

" Kyahahahaha~"

"Beneran tuh?"

"Bener."

"Cuma pake handuk?"

"Iya."

"Huahahahaha~"

"Mr. Brightside, tolong bawakan tehnya kemari!"

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri kan, Queen?"

" Hajime, I'm your senpai."

"Uggh.." mau tak mau Mr. Brightside menuangkan tehnya.

"Aih~ kakak jadi ingin lihat~"

"Yah. Aku ngerti kok. Salut malah! Demi bertemu pujaan hati kau rela berbugil ria."

"Beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada berakhir."

"Kalau kata QUEEN, ini disebut dengan'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'"

"_This thing called love I just can't handle it.. this thing called love I must get round to it..I ain't ready...Crazy little thing called love..This (This Thing) called love (Called Love)...It cries (Like a baby)... In a cradle all night..It swings (Woo Woo) ...It jives (Woo Woo)...It shakes all over like a jelly fish,..I kinda like it... Crazy little thing called love...There goes my baby..She knows how to Rock n' roll...She drives me crazy...She gives me hot and cold fever..Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_"

Killer Queen dan mulai berduet dengan diiringi piano-yang entah kapan pindah ke ruang interogasi- yang dimainkan oleh Goldenfinger

"_I gotta be cool relax, get hip...Get on my track's...Take a back seat, hitch-hike...And take a long ride on my motor bike...Until I'm ready...Crazy little thing called love.._"

"Anu boleh tanya sesuatu?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Silahkan."

"Kenapa kalian tahu tentang QUEEN, Star Wars, Tarzan, dan lain-lain?"

"Television, Jack. Wave of the future ha..ha..ha..," Mr. Wonderful dan Killer Queen menjawab serentak dengan mengutip kalimat si antagonis dalam film 'Speed'.

Jika anda mengharapkan interogasi yang menekan psikologis tersangka atau penuh penyiksaan, mungkin anda akan gigit jari. Tidak ada kekerasan fisik maupun verbal yang mengancam keselamatan diri tersangka. Yang ada malah seperti seksi curhat antara tersangka dan para staf yang dilakukan sambil memakan kudapan, sedikit lagu sebagai intermezzo, beberapa parodi iklan maupun film, serta beberapa candaan baik itu candaan garing, jayus, serius, full of error maupun candaan mesum yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa pelakunya. Kecuali Mr. Brightside yang tetap memasang wajah serius.

Dengan sedikit ilustrasi yang di gambarkan di atas, anda sudah tentu dapat membayangkan sendiri bagaimana jalannya interogasi. Ichigo tanpa sadar telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya, baik itu sebelum bertemu dengan Rukia, saat menjadi agen shinigami, maupun kisah perjalanannya bertualang antar 'dunia'. Dan Ichigo pun menjadi bulan-bulanan sebagian besar candaan mereka.

"Kyahahahahaha..."

"Wahahahahaha..."

"Aduh jangan begitu, aku jadi malu."

"Wkwkwkwkkwk.."

"Tapi petualanganmu seru sekali *Orenji-kun."

"Benar. Apa kau pernah hampir mati, **Shichi-Go-San?"

"Hei kalian jangan asal memberinya nama panggilan."

"***Otouto-chan~ jangan ngambek yah~?"

"Tapi aneh sekali kalau memanggilnya Ichigo-san"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Urutannya salah. Hihihihi..."

"Bener banget tuh, Queen."

"Kyahahaha.."

"Huahahahaha.."

"Fuffufufu.."

"Nyehehehe.."

"Maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggu," seorang pria berkacamata tiba-tiba menyela.

"Ada apa, 'Shinogu'?"

'Pria ini, rasanya aku pernah lihat. Di mana ya? Tapi rasanya sorot matanya agak berbeda. Seharusnya sorot matanya begitu kuat, agresif dan arogan bukan ramah dan sopan seperti ini. Dan lagi, rambutnya berwarna merah bukan hitam,' Ichigo merasa yakin pernah

"Souchou, Sanbo meminta untuk bertemu."

"Ngg... eng.. eng…eng…" Ichigo masih berpikir keras sambil terus menatap si kacamata.

"Yah baiklah. Ng? Wah wah, sepertinya kau dikenali ya, #Heartbreaker," Killer Queen yang menyadari sikap Ichigo, tiba-tiba mencopot kacamata yang digunakan oleh pria itu. Mendadak sorot matanya berubah, begitu pula rambutnya yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Ahh!" Ichigo terkejut saat melihat perubahan pria itu.

"Apa?" tiba-tiba ucapan penuh sopan santun itu berubah.

"KAINE!" jerit Ichigo histeris.

"Rupanya kau lumayan terkenal. Setelah 15 tahun kematian pun, kau masih memiliki fans."

"Cih."

"Kaine! Kaine! Kaine! Kaine! Kaine-"

BRUAKK

Ichigo tumbang saat akan memeluk salah satu artis favoritnya. Rupanya Sk8ter Boy telah memisahkan jiwa dan tubuh Ichigo.

"Mr. Brightside, tolong buat laporan berdasarkan hasil rekaman ini," perintah Killer Queen sambil menyerahkan alat perekam yang sedari tadi ada di balik tudung lampu duduk yang ada di meja.

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Poker Face tolong bawa tubuhnya ke tempat asalnya sebelum terlambat."

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Hound Dog, bawa dia ke ruangannya."

"Aye Sir!"

"Segera kembali ketempat kalian!"

"Aye!"

**...**

Killer Queen berjalan menuju ruangan Prince Of The Universe bersama Goldenfinger dan Heartbreaker yang belum kembali pada alternya,'Shinogu'. Sambil berjalan ia kembali menyenandungkan lagu 'Die Moritat von Mackie Messer'.

"Interogasi yang menyenangkan kan, Queen? "

"Tidak juga. Wajah Mr. Brightside terus diliputi awan kelabu. Sepertinya dia marah karena aku ikut campur."

"Bukannya dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Heartbreaker, dia tidak selalu seperti itu kok. Bagaimana dengan persiapannya? Apakah #Material Girl dan #Mr. USA sudah mengerjakannya?"

"Sebentar lagi selesai."

"Begitu ya? Goldenfinger berkas yang kuminta sudah kau kirim ke Soul Society?"

"Ya, #Mr. Taxi sudah kembali. Kita tinggal menunggu reaksi mereka."

"Bagus."

**Bersambung...**

"**The warden threw a party in the county jail...The prison band was there and they began to wail...The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing... You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing...Let's rock Everybody, let's rock.**

**Everybody in the whole cell block.. was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock. " – **Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley.

**Penting Ga Penting**

Semua detil OCs n chara tamu ada di chapter spesial 'Interviews With An Author' yang Uki update bareng ma chp 14 ini.

Yang dimaksud dengan 'lapangan', dunia tempat manusia yang masih hidup.

Lagu yang dinyanyiin oleh Killer Queen dan Mr. Wonderful adalah 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' yang dinyanyiin ma QUEEN.

*Orenji=Oranye.

**Shichi-Go-San = Upacara yang diadakan di kuil, yang dilakukan untuk anak usia 7 (shichi), 5 (go) dan 3 tahun (san) di Jepang. Memparodikan nama Ichigo jadi Ichi-Go-San (ichi=1, go=5 dan san=3). Oleh karena itu Killer Queen sebut sebagai 'urutan yang salah'.

***Otouto=Adik laki-laki.

Maap klo Uki agak telat. Biasa, abis liburan banyak bgt 'administrative disasters' yang terjadi n bikin Uki-tachi jumpalitan. Trus Uki ketularan penyakit 'kalo-tidak-minum-sekarang-saya-bisa-mati' yang dalam bahasa Jerman disebut sebagai 'Hauss nicht Gack Ketulluengann', bawaannya pingin minum terus, Uki bukan lagi jadi 'Author Gaje' tapi 'Author Gelonggongan' gara2 minum mulu. Udah gitu abisx Uki tepar g bisa gerak gara2 kebanyakan cairan dalam perut.

OCs dan chara tamu udah Uki keluarin. O ya semua nama panggilan minjem judul lagu orang. Dikasih nama panggilan, maksudnya supaya ga bikin bingung dengan chara2 asli Bleach yang bakal nongol nanti –eh kok malah spoiler?. Jujur aja Uki agak ga puas ma ni chapter coz g sesuai ma bayangan yg ada di kepala Uki n humornya jadi kurang. Klo ada yang punya waktu luang silahkan jawab kuis Uki

Maap klo ga lucu n ga menarik trus maapkan klo ternyata ada yang g sesuai dg EYD.

Beri review ttg bagian kedua ini ya? **RnR!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

Baik itu Bleach, Yami no Matsuei, Kaine, Flame of Recca, Star Wars, Prison Break, Cheshire Cat, dll **bukan **milik Uki

Uki bukan penyanyi asli No Easy Way Out, apalagi jadi Rocky

Lagu-lagu n film-film yang nyempil cuma minjem

Yang Uki miliki hanya Fic ancur n OCs ajah

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: Meski ini fic tergaje yang ada di FFn, tetep aja ratingnya T

**Summary :**

Seperti kata pepatah, sebaik-baiknya negeri orang, tetap lebih baik negeri sendiri. Itulah yang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini... bersediakah untuk RnR?

**...**

"Dunia ini lama-lama bisa membuatku gila! Aku tak tahan lagi! Tapi tak semudah itu untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Aku sungguh menyesal, Cheshire.."

**Chapter 15: No Easy Way Out**

SRAATT..SRATT..

"Dasar manusia bodoh! Seharusnya dia mendengarkan apa kataku!" Cheshire mengomel sambil mengasah kukunya. Sejak kepergian Ichigo, ia _sedikit_ merasa kesepian.

SRAATT..SRATT.. SRAATT..SRATT..

"Bodohnya setengah mati! Padahal jika ia mau kembali, ia bisa mengulangi ritualnya dengan benar dan dapat langsung pergi ke 'dunia' yang ia tuju! Buat apa dia membahayakan nyawanya sendiri? Oranye bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia pergi ke 'dunia itu' sendirian! Tak pernah sekalipun dalam karirku, aku gagal memandu orang! Dasar bodoh! Super bodoh! Merusak reputasiku saja! Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku hah! Rasakanlah akibatnya!"

SRAATT..

"AKU BENCI KAU ORANYE BODOOH!"

**...**

"Kami serahkan pengambilan keputusan ini pada kalian semua. Kami mohon kebijaksanaannya."

Kapten Kepala, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai berdiri di tengah ruang rapat. Di hadapannya telah hadir semua anggota dewan Ruang 46. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik.

"Ini bukan perkara yang mudah, Kapten Yamamoto."

"Keputusan kami adalah..."

**...**

Hari demi hari Ichigo lalui di Goukan-chou ini. Berbeda dengan Soul Society yang menahan para tahanannya, Goukan-chou tak lagi menahan Ichigo setelah interogasi yang berakhir dengan dipisahkannya tubuh dan jiwa Ichigo.

"_Kau tidak ingin membusuk hidup-hidup kan?_" begitulah kata Killer Queen padanya.

Membusuk? Tentu saja. Ini adalah dunia orang mati, sedangkan Ichigo datang kemari beserta raganya. Dunia orang mati bukanlah tempat untuk manusia tinggal, jika tubuh Ichigo tidak dibawa pulang ke chijou (dunia manusia), maka Ichigo akan membusuk dalam keadaan hidup. Tidak mungkinkan jika bertemu Rukia dalam keadaan membusuk?

Dan setelah semua rasa terkejut, ketidakyakinan, tidk percaya, kebingungan serta rasa aku-tak-tahu-harus-bereaksi-apa yang ia alami saat awal keberadaannya di sini *ya iyalah, begitu sadar, langsung di interogasi...* tak lagi dirasakan, Ichigo sudah bisa beradaptasi meski belum bisa bermimikri *pelajaran biologi lho..* dengan keadaan pengadilan yang lebih mirip dengan rumah sakit jiwa.

Pengadilan apa sih yang tiap hari diisi dengan operet, aneka permainan, nonton bareng, aksi kejar-kejaran, cosplay, demo masak, perbaikan gedung serta segudang aktifitas yang sungguh tidak mencerminkan keadaan sebuah institusi peradilan? Setiap harinya sungguh musikal. Dream High? Glee? The Kitchen Musical? High School Musical? Phantom Of The Opera? The King And I? Sound Of The Music? Petualangan Sherina? Koi Mil Gaya? Kuch Kuch Hota Hai? Hmmp.. lewat! Saking hebohnya, pengadilan Goukan-chou ini bahkan bisa mengalahkan pertunjukan-pertunjukan Broadway maupun Takarazuka.

Dan di sinilah Ichigo terdampar. Tapi ambil sisi positifnya kawan! Setidaknya dengan berada di sini, Ichigo bisa merasakan kembali kekuatan rohnya. Seperti penjelasan Goldenfinger, jika raga sudah tidak ada maka reiatsu akan semakin besar dan kekuatan roh Ichigo yang hilang pun akan kembali. Meski Ichigo tetap harus berhati-hati supaya tidak tercerai-berai *raga kasar selain mengurung dan membatasi reiatsu, menjaga agar jiwa tidak tercerai-berai akibat luapan reiatsu*.

Tapi apakah keadaan ini akan berlangsung lama?

**...**

"Bisakah kau kembali ke ruanganmu, Queen?"

"Biarpun di sini, aku tetap bisa mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen ini kok, Prince."

"Kau ini seorang shocho dan pejabat pelaksana kepala pengadilan. Ingat-ingatlah posisimu."

"Yang jadi pejabat pelaksana kepala pengadilan bukan cuma aku saja, tapi kau juga kan, Tuan Sanbo? Sudahlah. Mana stempelmu? Sini kupinjam."

"Jadi kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk meminjam stempel?"

"Ya iya dong, masa ya iyalah? Memangnya buat apa? Kencan?"

"Kau-"

"Mau dokumen ini cepat selesai tidak, hmm?"

"Cih *hening*. Batas waktunya hampir habis, tapi pihak Soul Society belum juga memberi respon. Kita harus melaksanakan pengadilannya."

"Kita tunggu saja, Prince. Masih ada sisa waktunya kan? Kau tahu sendiri, bagian administrasi mereka kacau dan respon mereka selalu lambat. Nih, semua dokumen yang kau minta sudah selesai, terimakasih atas stempelnya. Jangan buru-buru, *sanben mawatte tabako nisho."

"Henjou-chou sudah mengirim nota peringatan. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ryoka itu terus berada di sini."

**...**

"I'm sitting here in the boring room.. It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon..I'm wasting my time..I got nothing to do..I'm hanging around..I'm waiting for you..But nothing ever happens and I wonder.." para staf militer menyanyi bersama di depan api unggun. Tampak diantara mereka, Ichigo yang mau tidak mau berada di sana dengan berwajah masam.

Ichigo sudah tidak tahan lagi! Setiap hari bersama dengan orang-orang yang tingkahnya ajaib bisa membuatnya gila *lagu latar, 'Youth Gone Wild' by Skid Row*. Belum lagi 'pintu' tak kunjung menampakkan diri lagi setelah aksi kaburnya digagalkan dengan tidak sengaja oleh aksi _parkour_ lompatan antar gedung yang dilakukan oleh Sk8ter Boy, yang gagal dan mendarat di atas Ichigo sehingga 'pintu' keburu menghilang di depan matanya. Rencana-rencana pelarian sebelumya gagal total meski kekuatan rohnya telah kembali, sampai-sampai Ichigo berfikir bahwa lebih baik ia mendapatkan tatto rute pelarian seperti yang dimiliki oleh Michael Scofield daripada kekuatan rohnya.

Akibat usaha-usaha pelariannya ini, Ichigo dalam pengawasan Goukan-chou. Seakan belum cukup, Goukan-chou memutuskan untuk membuat rantai karma baru yang menghubungkan antara Ichigo dan Soldier Of Fortune dengan jarak 10 meter sehingga mereka tidak akan terpisahkan. Terimakasih untuk SKB (Surat Keputusan Bersama) yang diterbitkan dan dibubuhi stempel oleh wakil kepala komisi militer, shocho dan sanbo yang disaksikan oleh oleh dua orang saksi nikah –eh maksudnya dua orang staf yang mewakili staf umum dan komisi militer.

"I'm sitting here..I miss the power..I'd like to go out taking a shower..But there's a heavy cloud inside my head..I feel so tired..Put myself into bed..Well, nothing ever happens and I wonder.."

'Tidak bisa! Aku harus cari kesempatan!' pikirnya. Dari desas-desus yang tak sengaja ia dengar, jika dalam waktu yang telah ditentukan pihak Soul Society tidak memberikan tanggapan, maka berkas Ichigo akan segera diproses oleh pihak pengadilan. Jika demikian peluang untuk bertemu Rukia akan hilang *lagu latar, 'Bloody Monday OST: Time Limit'*. Ichigo menoleh, seorang pria berkimono dengan jarak 10 meter darinya sedang tidur dibawah pohon. Ia memperhatikan staf-staf lain, aman.

'Bagus! Soldier Of Fortune sedang tidur, Mr. Wonderful sedang tidak ada, Hound Dog sedang tugas jaga, si biang masalah Sk8ter Boy hari ini dihukum. Ini dia!' tanpa diketahui siapapun, Ichigo memutuskan rantai itu. Bagaimana bisa? Tanyalah pada Kisuke Urahara yang pernah mendemonstrasikan pemutusan rantai karma di depannya.

CTESS..

Aksinya berjalan mulus tanpa diketahui siapapun. Dengan keahlian rahasianya ini, Ichigo mungkin akan sanggup untuk mencuri kendaraan bermotor dengan bermodalkan sebuah kunci T. Dengan mengendap-endap, ia berhasil menyelinap dari kerumunan. Setelah agak jauh dan dirasa aman, ia berlari menuju gedung di sebelah barat, tempat di mana pintu penghubung antara Goukan-chou dan Soul Society berada. Tapi..

GUBRRAKK!

Wajah Ichigo menghantam keras permukaan tanah. Entah sejak kapan sebuah rantai terpasang di kakinya.

"Mau kemana?" Soldier Of Fortune menarik rantai kido yang melingkari pergelangan kaki Ichigo. Rupa-rupanya, si ketua regu dua ini tidak sepenuhnya tidur.

"To-to-toilet.."

**DOONNG~**

**...**

Soul Society belum juga memberikan tanggapan meski batas waktu yang diberikan Goukan-chou telah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu. Meski demikian, Killer Queen memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama walau Henjou-chou telah mengirim nota peringatan yang ketiga. Sebuah keputusan yang membuat semua petinggi Goukan-chou yang tersisa kembali rapat di ruang utama. Sedangkan staf-staf lain menguping jalannya rapat dari luar ruangan. Seperti biasa, terjadi perdebatan sengit.

"Kita tunda sedikit lagi."

"Tidak bisa! Killer Queen, meski kau juga merangkap sebagai petugas pelaksana kepala pengadilan, kau tidak bisa memutuskan hal itu! Henjou-chou sudah memberi kita peringatan ketiga! Bisa dipastikan Enma-chou juga akan bertindak!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut dengan si penjaga mesin kasir yang bersarang di Enma-chou? Kau takut pada mereka, Prince? Buat apa? Goukan-chou punya wilayah kewenangan sendiri. Henjou-chou tidak bisa ikut campur. Apa hak mereka? Enma-chou juga tidak bisa bertindak sesukanya. Ini kasus milik Goukan-chou!"

"Tunggu apa lagi! Goldenfinger, siapkan berkas! Mr USA, bersiaplah! Kita adili ryoka itu sekarang!"

"Aye si-"

"Duduk di tempatmu, Goldenfinger! Mr. USA kita tidak akan mengadilinya sekarang."

"Aye ma-"

"Sekarang!"

"Tidak!"

"Sekarang!"

"Tidak!"

"HAH.. Sepertinya kita menemui jalan buntu ya? Baiklah sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang akan memiliki kewenangan penuh disini! Kemarilah, Ginrou." Sebuah zanpakuto muncul di tangan Prince Of The Universe.

"Wah rupa-rupanya kau tetap haus kekuasaan. Sepertinya kita harus menempa ulang pemikirannya ya, Yasha Hime." Killer Queen juga memanggil zanpakutonya.

'O-OW MEREKA MEMULAINYA LAGI!'

**...**

Gedung tahanan mendadak menjadi tempat pengungsian. Semua staf baik itu staf umum maupun militer mengungsi dari tekanan reiatsu akibat perselisihan antara si shocho dan si sanbo. Suasananya mengingatkan pada para pengungsi saat 'Fat Man' dan 'Little Boy' dijatuhkan dalam serangan udara oleh pihak sekutu. Ichigo sendiri seperti merasakan saat pertama kali berhadapan dengan reiatsu milik Kenpachi.

"Shichi-go-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Mudah-mudahan gedung utama tidak apa-apa."

'Sial! Gara-gara mereka, rencana pelarian yang kususun jadi gagal terlaksana.'

"Berapa lapis _kekkai_ yang kau pasang Goldenfinger?"

"Tujuh. Semoga saja bisa bertahan ya?"

"Walau sudah tujuh lapis, tetap saja reiatsunya bisa merembes keluar. Repot jika gedung lain ikut terkena imbasnya. Cuma Mr. Wonderful yang bisa menengahi mereka berdua, tapi dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku disini."

"Kenapa anda malah di sini?"

"Ah hanya terbawa arus kok."

"Anu.. apakah ini semua karena saya?"

"Benar sekali shichi-go-san.. hebatkan?"

"Maaf.."

"Sudahlah.. mereka berdua memang tidak begitu akur."

"Goldenfinger bisa-bisanya kau tetap tenang bermain biola."

"Perbaikan gedung lagi deh.."

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang?"

"Aku berani pasang buat Prince!"

"Hoy jangan taruhan di saat seperti ini!"

"Pasti Prince Of The Universe bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Jangan sesumbar dulu. Rasakan reiatsunya. Ini semua milik Prince Of The Universe, Killer Queen belum bergerak."

"Ah jadi ingat saat latihan gabungan dengan kelompok 11 dari Gotei 13."

"Iya ya. Sudah lama kita tidak latihan gabungan dengan mereka."

"Kalian latihan gabungan dengan Gotei 13?"

"Ya. Seru banget lho! Si botak itu teman minum kami!"

"Mr. Wonderful bisakah anda menengahi mereka?"

"Ah tidak usah. Sebentar lagi selesai kok."

"Reiatsu Queen..."

"Uughh.." Sesaat sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti Ichigo dan memberontak dari dalam dirinya. Reiatsu yang sangat-sangat berbeda dari yang pernah Ichigo rasakan selama ini.

"Bertahanlah shichi-go-san, sudah selesai kok, reiatsunya sudah tidak ada."

"Ah..Goldenfinger, sepertinya lain kali kita harus memasang _kekkai _12 lapis."

**...**

"Aku menang, kasus ini aku yang pimpin. Kau tidak akan menarik ucapanmu kan Prince?"

"Tidak. Sunguh malang nasib ryoka itu, lebih baik ryoka itu diadili sekarang daripada berurusan denganmu. Kau menolak mengadili ryoka itu, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Bukan menolak, hanya menundanya. Justru akan lebih baik jika keadaannya terus begini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang."

"Maaf mengganggu. Ada surat balasan yang dikirimkan dari Soul Society." Seorang pesuruh datang menyerahkan surat.

"Wah lihat, apa yang kita tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba."

**Bersambung...**

"**There's no easy way out.. There's no shortcut home.. There's no easy way out.. Giving in can't be wrong " – **No Easy Way Out by Rob Tepper.

Tittle chapter minjem judul salah satu pengisi soundtrack Rocky IV.. Kuis masih berlaku kok, Uki tunggu sampe 2 chapter lagi.. chapter depan chara2 asli Bleach nongol!

**Penjelasan Yang Mungkin Tidak Menjelaskan Apapun**

Mungkin ada beberapa readers yg bingung ma bagian kedua ini ya? Ok Uki jelasin deh

#Di chap 14 kmrn Uki bermaksud menggambarkan interogasi dimana Ichigo hanya bisa bengong aja menghadapi kesintingan para interogatorx..Maapkan atas ketidakmatangan Uki..

#Di chap ini Uki bermaksud menampilkan keadaan rusuh akbat silang pendapat antara 2 orang pemimpin Goukan-chou gara2 keberadaan Ichigo.

#buat yang bingung nih OCs siapa aja, detilx ada di fic 'Interviews With An Author' chap 4

#Goukan-chou yang memiliki bagian administrasi/umum dan militer yang terpisah ini, idenya dari pasukan SS Nazi yang terdiri dari Allgemeine SS dan Waffen SS

#Henjou-chou, pengadilan area ke 6 yang meliputi daerah Kinki sedangkan Enma-chou pengadilan pusat yang berkedudukan di Tokyo. Siapa itu si penjaga mesin kasir, buat readers yang juga baca 'Yami No Matsuei' mungkin tau... *itu lho si sekretaris galak*

#lagu yang dinyanyiin para staf militer adalah 'Lemon Tree' by Fool's Garden

#'Fat Man' dan 'Little Boy', nama dua bom atom yang dijatuhkan sekutu. 'Fat Man' dijatuhkan di Hiroshima sedangkan 'Little Boy' dijatuhkan di Nagasaki *klo g salah*

# Shichi-Go-San = Upacara yang diadakan di kuil, yang dilakukan untuk anak usia 7 (shichi), 5 (go) dan 3 tahun (san) di Jepang. Memparodikan nama Ichigo jadi Ichi-Go-San (ichi=1, go=5 dan san=3).

*sanben mawatte tabako nisho = peribahasa. Melakukan sesuatu harus hati-hati, cek dan ulangi tiap langkahnya sebanyak tiga kali

**Katanya Johny Depp bakal main jadi vampir di 'Dark Shadow' kakakakakk.. *ga penting tau ga! Dasar author gaje!*

Maap klo ga lucu n ga menarik trus maapkan klo ternyata ada yang g sesuai dg EYD. Jangan pernah bosan buat komen or kritik fanfic ini coz Uki masih butuh masukan dan saran dari readers supaya bisa membuat fic yang lebih baik..**RnR!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

I'm not Kubo Tite, Matsushita Yoko, Yuki Kaori, Anzai Nobuyuki, member of Son By Four, etc

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: Ga ada yg berbahaya, cuma banjir air mata. T

**Summary :**

Dihajar Byakuya? Pernah. Dihantam Kenpachi? Sudah. Kena Cero? Basi ah! Tapi bagaimana dengan yang satu ini? RnR..

**...**

"Semua perkataanya, bagaikan sambaran petir di tengah hari bagiku..."

**Chapter 16****: A Puro Dolor**

"Bagaimana Prince? Apa kita akan menuruti isi surat ini?"

"Bukan aku yang akan memutuskan. Kasus ini sudah menjadi kewenangan Queen. Dia yang memimpin kasus ini sekarang, Jealous Guy."

**...**

Wajah Ichigo tampak sumringah. Menurut info yang ia dapatkan dari Lady Masquarade, pihak Soul Society sudah memberi tanggapan dan akan mendatangi Goukan-chou. Senang? Tentu saja! Menurut kabar yang ia dengar, Soul Society akan mengirim delegasinya dan salah satu pasukan yang diminta untuk mengawal adalah kelompok 13, itu berarti pujaan hatinya akan segera menemuinya.

Ichigo boleh saja senang. Tapi para petinggi Goukan-chou tidak, pengecualian untuk Killer Queen tentunya. Shocho yang satu ini malah terlihat tenang-tenang saja bahkan bersenandung gembira. Sedangkan si sanbo, Prince Of The Universe dan kepala divisi investigasi, Mr. Brightside memasang wajah super-duper-sangat-ultra-serius-banget. Reaksi yang kontras itu berasal dari surat balasan yang dikirimkan oleh pihak Soul Society.

**...**

_Yth._

_Pemimpin Goukan-chou _

_di- tempat._

_Sehubungan atas surat pemberitahuan yang dikirimkan kepada kami, bahwa salah satu agen shinigami kami, yaitu _

_Nama: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Umur: 16 tahun_

_Domisili: Karakura_

_Yang telah menerobos dan mengacau wilayah yuridiksi Goukan-chou, kami menyampaikan hasil keputusan ra__pat Ruang 46. Ruang 46 memutuskan bahwa:_

_Kami meminta pihak yang berwenang di Goukan-chou untuk segera mengembalikan agen shinigami kami yang ditahan sejak 2 (bulan) yang lalu__, kepada kami._

_Semua kerugian__ materil yang ditimbulkan oleh agen shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, akan ditanggung bersama oleh pihak Soul Society dan Goukan-chou_

_Hal-hal mengenai __pemindahan tahanan dan penggadilannya akan kami laksanakan secara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya_

_Kami akan mengirimkan delegasi kami untuk segera memproses hal-hal yang telah disebut._

_Demikianlah hasil keputusan rapat Ruang 46. Kami mengharapkan kesediaan Anda untuk bekerja sama dengan delegasi kami._

_Hormat Kami,_

_Atas Nama Ruang 46 dan Gotei 13_

_Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto_

**...**

"Mereka meminta kita untuk mengembalikan pemuda itu. Apa keputusanmu, Queen?"

"Viva las vegas with you neon flashin...And your one armbandits crashin..All those hopes down the drain..."

"Queen?"

"Viva las vegas turnin day into night time...Turnin night into daytime...If you see it once...You'll never be the same again.."

"QUEEN!"

"Kau ini berisik juga ya, Mr. Brightside."

"Kumohon untuk serius sedikit. Apa keputusannya?"

"Mereka boleh-boleh saja meminta, tapi memangnya bisa semudah itu kita berikan, hmm?"

"Bukannya anda sengaja untuk menunda pengadilannya? Jika demikian, akan menyulut kembali perselisihan dengan mereka."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang dengan cara 'kasar' kan? Biarkan delegasi mereka kemari. Itu akan jadi kabar yang menyenangkan buat shichi-go-san. Heartbreaker, tolong sampaikan pesan ini untuk Mr. Wonderful. Lalu , bersiaplah untuk menyambut tamu-tamu kita."

"Aye Ma'am!"

Dua orang staf itu pergi sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan. Pintu ruangan itu kemudian tertutup.

"I'm gonna keep on the run..I'm gonna have me some fun..If it costs me my very last dime..If I wind up broke up well..I'll always remember that I had a swingin time..I'm gonna give it everything I've got..Lady luck please let the dice stay hot..Let me shout a seven with every shot..Viva las vegas, viva las vegas,viva, viva las vegas..."

**...**

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang sekali, Kapten Kyouraku? Kita hanya mengambil kembali agen shinigami kita!"

"Bukan begitu, Kapten Soifon-"

"Kekuatan militer mereka sudah berkurang lebih dari setengahnya. Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut? Huh!"

Kapten bertubuh mungil itu kemudian berjalan cepat mendahului rekannya dengan begitu angkuhnya. Sementara Kapten Kyouraku berjalan sedikit melambai –eh melambat. Sebagai ketua dari kelompok yang terlibat urusan dengan Goukan-chou, tentu ia sangat mengetahui keadaan komisi militer Goukan-chou. Memang kekuatan militer Goukan-chou telah berkurang, tapi belum tentu mereka bisa ditekan dengan mudah. Kyouraku sangat paham akan keefektifan dan keefesienan dari militer Goukan-chou, jumlah personel bukanlah jaminan kekuatan di Goukan-chou. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana ia dan Ukitake pertama kali bertemu dengan Killer Queen dan Mr. Wonderful yang pada saat itu keduanya masih berpartner di komisi militer, jauh sebelum pemberontakan Aizen terjadi.

**...**

_Kapten Ukitake dan Kapten __Kyouraku bergegas memimpin pasukannya untuk memberi bantuan kepada kelompok 10 dan kelompok 11 yang bertugas mengatasi Hollow yang mencoba menerobos celah batas tiga dunia, antara Meifu, Soul society, dan dunia manusia. Saat mereka telah mendekati titik sinyal SOS di luncurkan, mereka merasakan reiatsu dan jyaki yang bergitu kuat dan pekat._

_CRASHH.._

"_Hollow yang kemari lumayan banyak ya? Tidak percuma kita kemari."_

_CESSS..._

"_Kau benar partner. Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Witch Doctor?"_

"_Mereka baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu banyak menghisap udara beracun."_

_TRAAKK_

"_Sepertinya pasukan bantuan__ mereka sudah tiba. Kami pergi duluan."_

"_Hati-hati ya."_

_CTASSS_

_ZRESSHH_

_Beberapa staf Goukan-chou pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menyisakan hanya dua orang yang masih asyik berburu Hollow. Saat __kelompok Kyouraku dan Ukitake tiba, sesosok Menos Grande menghadang mereka._

"_GRRAAAAWHH!"_

_SYUUT_

_ZREETTSS_

_BRAAKK!_

_Menos itu terbelah menjadi dua. Pelaku pembelah Menos itu berdiri dihadapan mereka. Pria __bershihakusho hitam yang bagian kanannya tidak dipakai hingga memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh bagian tasnya dan bekas luka di lengan kanannya, dengan rambut yang berantakan. Seorang gadis berpakaian sama dengan perban yang menutupi lehernya datang mendekat._

"_Lama sekali. Apa sih yang kalian lakukan, hmm?"_

_Baik Ukitake maupun Kyouraku terkejut. __Tampak potongan tubuh anggota Gotei 13, Menos Grande, Adjucas, maupun Vasto Lodre berceceran dan mulai hancur menjadi serpihan._

"_Sialan! Apa yang kalian la__kukan dengan teman kami-"_

"_Tahan. Apa kalian yang melakukan ini semua?"_

"_Melakukan apa? Membantai teman kalian? Tentu saja tidak. __Kami hanya berburu Hollow." jawab si pria._

"_Jika kalian mengkhawatirkan teman-teman kalian yang selamat, mereka ada di sana. Sebaiknya segera rawat luka-lukanya."kata si gadis._

"_Kami berterimakasih atas bantuan kalian."_

"_Jangan buru-buru__ berterimakasih. Mungkin saja nota protes kami sudah dikirimkan ke Soul Society, kan?"_

"_Wah, maaf ya__."_

"_Sepertinya __Hollow sudah tidak ada lagi di sini. Ayo kita pulang, Queen."_

"_Kami permisi dulu.__ See ya."_

"_Jaa ne"pamit si pria._

**...**

"Hanatarou!"

"Ah, Kurosaki-san! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tidak apa-apakan? Mana yang sakit?"

"Jangan berlebihan Hanatarou. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi lehermu dirantai." Hanataraou menunjuk rantai yang melingkar di leher Ichigo dan tersambung ke lengan kanan pria yang ada di samping Ichigo.

"Eh? Oh ini... kemarin-kemarin aku sempat mencoba kabur jadinya mereka merantaiku dan terus menerus mengawasiku" Ichigo menunjuk Soldier Of Fortune yang dengan ogah-ogahan harus mengikuti Ichigo kesana kemari. Setiap jam, setiap menit hingga setiap detik berada disamping Ichigo tentu saja membuatnya bosan. Belum lagi Lady Masquarade, si biang gosip, menyebarkan berita bahwa mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ingin rasanya ia melenyapkan Ichigo dan Lady Masquarade sekarang juga.

Bagaimana dengan Ichigo? setali tiga uang. Ichigo sampai-sampai berniat mencincang Lady Masquarade kecil-kecil gara-gara gosip yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

"HAHAHAHA.. Kau mirip dengan topeng monyet, bisa-bisa Renji tersaingi tuh.. hahahahahhha..."

"Ugh-"

"Jangan ada kekerasan, shichi-go-san." Soldier Of Fortune memperingatkan Ichigo yang hampir saja menjitak kepala botak klimis nan kinclong milik Ikkaku.

"Sungguh tidak beautiful. Tapi apa kau sudah mendengar gosip hangat di Seiretei?" tanya Yumichika.

"Gosip apa-"

"Ichigo, lama tidak bertemu." potong Rukia.

'Rukia? Rukia asli nih? Beneran?' mata Ichigo membelalak tidak percaya. Gadis yang sangat ingin ia temui berada tepat di depannya. Lama tidak bertemu, ia semakin menawan. Ikakku, Yumichika dan Hanatarou terdiam akan kedatangan Rukia. Dan tidak hanya mereka, beberapa staf Goukan-chou yang berada di sana juga tersita perhatiannya. Alasan Ichigo melalang buana hingga terdampar di Goukan-chou ini telah tersebar luas dan menjadi rahasia umum di Goukan-chou, terimakasih atas bocornya mulut si biang gosip.

Beberapa staf yang akan bertemu dengan delegasi Soul Society, seperti Sk8ter Boy, Goldenfinger, Heartbreaker, Mr. Brightside, Mr. Wonderful, Killer Queen menghentikan langkah mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada dua sosok yang tingginya bertolak belakang itu. Waktu seakan berhenti di jembatan penghubung antara gedung utama dan gedung timur.

"Ru-rukia?"

"Ichigo."

"La la la la la la... La la la la la la" Mr. Wonderful dan Killer Queen mencoba berduet sebagai lagu latar bagi pertemuan dua insan yang telah lama terpisahkan ini.

"My Cherie Amour, lovely as a summer's day...My Cherie Amour, distant as the Milky Way ...My Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore .."

"Rukia, a-aku sudah lama mencarimu.. Aku sungguh-sunguh merasa frustasi tidak bisa bertemu denganmu.."

"You're the only girl my heart beats for...How I wish that you were mine.."

"Aku hampir gila rasanya.. aku rindu setengah mati.. aku.. aku.."

'Sial! Kenapa lidahku kelu sekali sih?'

"In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street..I've been near you, but you never notice me...My Cherie Amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore .."

"Aku.. Aku sa-.."

'Lelet amat! Ayo katakan saja! Kiss that girl!' paduan suara hati orang-orang yang berada disana.

"That behind that little smile I wore ..How I wish that you were mine.."

"A-aku sa-sa.."

'Ah geregetan! Ichigo payah!' suara hati Ikakku.

'Ayo Kurosaki-san, fighting!' suara hati Hanatarou.

'What a beautiful scene.. kyaa~' suara hati Yumichika.

'Kya~ kakak sangat menunggu-nunggu momen ini lho~' suara hati Lady Masquarade.

'Bisa lebih cepat? Aku masih banyak urusan!' suara hati Soldier Of Fortune.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku.. aku sangat membutuhkanmu... Aku.."

"Maybe someday you'll see my face among the crowd..Maybe someday I'll share your little distant cloud-"

"Aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

'AKHIRNYA!' teriak yang lain dalam hati, lega.

"Rukia maukah kau-"

PLAAKKK!

JENG JENG JREENGG *sound effect sinetron*

"HE?" teriak yang lain bersamaan. Rukia menatap dingin pada Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Aku muak denganmu Ichigo. Aku muak dengan kebohonganmu!"

"Rukia?"

"Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi denganmu! Kau lihat ini?" Rukia menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Ru-"

"Aku sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Jangan ganggu aku lagi! Selamat tinggal!" Rukia langsung ambil aba-aba balik kanan dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih bengong atas reaksi Rukia.

"OHHH~" para hadirin dipersilahkan berdiri –eh maksudnya mengeluarkan sound effect seperti yang ada di drama komedi situasi.

"Rencana kita bisa gagal ya Queen?" komentar Mr. Wonderful.

"Wah ini diluar perkiraanku. Mr. Brightside coba kau selidiki," perintah Killer Queen.

"Kenapa aku-"

"Hajime, I'm your senpai."

"Uggh!"

"Yah.. kalau begini sih, apa boleh buat. Terpaksa Plan B." Killer Queen memberi isyarat kepada Goldenfinger.

"Aye Ma'am!"

**...**

Sementara yang lain rapat, Soldier Of Fortune terpaksa harus menunggui Ichigo yang sedang dilanda badai. Ichigo nampak pundung di pojokan sambil membuat gambar lingkaran di lantai dengan jarinya. Rekan-rekan Ichigo dari Soul Society dan beberapa staf Goukan-chou ikut mengerubungi Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanatarou.

"..."

"Rupanya gosip itu benar," ujar Yumichika.

Sekeliling Ichigo suram. Patah hati menyebabkan jyaki (aura negatif) Ichigo menyebar layaknya kabut.

"Semangatlah Shichi-go-san."

"Baiklah untuk memberi semangat, kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu." Kata Sk8ter boy dan Yumichika yang entah kapan telah memegang mikrophone.

"Kizutsuke atta kotoba mo...kasaneta namida mo...itsuka wa omoide ni naru yo dakara...togireta Melody...mune ni dakishimete ashita mo ikiru daro...anata ni aenakute mo.." duet Yumichika dan Sk8ter Boy yang diiringi gitar oleh Heartbreaker memberi latar atas kepedihan yang dialami oleh Ichigo.

"..."

"Yang semangat donk! Kau kan pahlawan Winter War!" hibur Ikakku.

"..."

"Sing without you...I'll sing without you...Can't you feel my heart...Falling through the rain"

"Kalau dia tidak mau, main sama kakak saja yuk~" hibur Lady Masquarade.

"..."

"Masih banyak gadis lain! Cari lagi sana! Begitu saja kok repot!" ujar Soldier of Fortune.

"I sing without you..I'll sing without you..Can't you hold my tears...Cause, still I love you.."

"Kalian berdua! Sejak kapan kalian tertular penyakit duet dadakannya Killer Queen dan Mr. Wonderful?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..." air mata Ichigo mulai tumpah.

"Jiah pake nangis segala."

"Hoi! Kau ini cowok bukan eh? Mana semangatmu!" ujar Ikakku.

"Hiks..hiks.. Ru..ki..a hiks..hiks.."

"Jangan nangis donk, malu sama umur.."

"I can't face the thought of being alone..I sing for the song still carries on..mune ni dakishimete omoi wo utawasete..koe ni naranakute mo.."

"Rrukiyah.. hiks..hiks..hiks..hiks...hiks...hiks.."

"Hentikan lagu itu! Dia makin depresi nih!"

"Jadi cowok tuh harus tegar.."

"Nih, kakak kasih lihat barang bagus."

"Lady Masquarade! Kancingkan lagi kemejamu!"

"Maksudnya kan mau menghibur"

"Tapi jangan seperti itu!"

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. hiks..hiks.."

"Jangan nangis!"

"Hu-HUWEEEE~ RUKIAA~ RUKIAAA~"

"Sing without you...I'll sing without you..Can't you feel my pain..There's nothing I can do.."

"AHHH..AHH HUWAA~ RUKIAAA~ HUWAAAA~"

**Bersambung...**

"**Que estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte..Agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte..Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías...Mis ganas de vivir la vida..Devuélveme el aire..Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío..Las tardes son un laberinto..Y las noches me saben..A puro dolor " – **A Puro Dolor by Son By Four

Maap telat *dasar tukang telat!* title chpter rada telenovela? Benar. Ni emang soundtrack telenovela *judulnya Uki lupa*. Kenapa lagu telenovela? Maksudnya biar lebih mengharu biru gitu *dikemplang ma ichigo*.. di chap ini nuansa haru birunya masih dirasa kurang ya? btw klo bahasa inggris judul ni artix 'A Purest Pain'..

Lagu yang dinyanyiin ma Killer Queen tuh 'Viva Las Vegas' by Elvis Presley. Lagu yang dinyanyiin duet Killer Queen+Mr. Wonderful adl 'My Cherie Amour' Stevie Wonder n yang diduetin ma Yumichika+Sk8ter Boy itu 'Longing' by X-JAPAN

Chara2 Bleach yang lain nongol di chap berikutnya.

Mungkin isi kepala readers semua penuh dengan pertanyaan ya, hmm? See ya next chap! *kabur*

**RnR!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

Uki ga mau dikutuk ma Kubo Tite, Yuki Kaori, Anzai Nobuyuki n Matsushita Yoko gara2 ngaku2 klo Bleach, Kaine, Flame Of Recca n YamiEi tuh Uki yang buat

Infotainment Silet, Naruto, dll juga bukan punya Uki

Uki bukan juragan topeng monyet –eh maksudnya 'Monkey Business' bukan Uki yg nyanyi..

Lagu-lagu yang nyempil cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: Belum ganti rate kok.. T

**Summary :**

Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Rukia menolak Ichigo? Dan pihak Goukan-chou pun menginginkan minta RnR-nya ya..

**...**

"Kenapa? Setelah semua yang kulalui, apakah semuanya sia-sia saja? Apakah semuanya ini hanya dusta? Katakan padaku Rukia.."

**Chapter 17: Monkey Business**

"Ichigooo… *bhugh* apa kabar?" tanya Rangiku sambil memeluk Ichigo tepat di dadanya. Yang dipeluk tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan –eh tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"UWAA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shichi-go-san, Tipe Perah! *tarik* Sini, sama kakak saja~" Lady Masquerade menarik Ichigo.

"HEI! Jangan tarik-tarik Ichigo ya, dasar Tante genit!" Rangiku kembali menarik Ichigo.

"Jangan dekati Shichi-go-san, Tipe Perah!"

"Apa kau bilang? Tante Genit!"

"Tante Genit? Tante Genit katamu? Ngaca donk, Tipe Perah berdada silikon!"

"UAPA! Dasar Tante Genit yang bedaknya sampe sekilo!".

Terjadi aksi tarik-menarik rebutan Ichigo antara dua orang wanita seksi itu. Sementara yang diperebutkan tetap tidak bergeming, pandangan matanya kosong dan diselimuti oleh jyaki (aura negatif). Jiwanya tinggal separuh semenjak ditolak gadis yang dipujanya *lagu latar 'Separuh Jiwaku Pergi' by Anang*.

"Sugoi! Perang antara dua orang tante girang," komentar Sk8ter Boy.

"Asyik bener ya jadi Ichigo? Aku juga mau," komentar Hisagi Shuhei.

"Ihh jorok! Shuhei! Air liurmu tuh!" teriak Yumichika yang pundaknya terkena 'air terjun' cap Shuhei.

"Jangan sampe ngences donk!"

"Memalukan!" komentar Ikakku.

"Tolong, jaga kebersihan!" Soldier Of Fortune melirik tajam setajam silet pada Shuhei.

"Ma-ma-maaf.."

"Tisu nih.."

"Apa-apaan kelakuan kalian! Jagalah hati jangan kau kotori –eh itu lagu ya?- Jaga nama baik Gotei 13! Jangan bertindak memalukan!" omel Toshiro Hitsugaya yang baru saja tiba.

"Maaf Kapten!"

"Matsumoto! Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah kekanak-kanakan?"

"Ehehehe.. Maaf, Kapten."

**...**

"Kami meminta agen shinigami kami kembali!"

"Kenapa kami harus mengembalikannya, hmm? Kalian sudah melewati tempo yang kami berikan."

"Tapi bocah itu adalah tanggung jawab kami, biar kami yang mengadilinya."

Di ruang rapat utama, sedang terjadi perdebatan antara pihak Goukan-chou dan pihak Soul Society. Pihak Goukan-chou diwakili oleh Killer Queen, Prince Of The Universe, Mr. Wonderful, Goldenfinger, Mr. USA, Jealous Guy dan Material Girl. Sedangkan pihak Soul Society diwakili oleh Kapten Yamamoto beserta wakil, Kapten Byakuya Kuchiki, Kapten Ukitake Juushirou, Kapten Soifon, Kapten Kyouraku Shusui dan Nanao Ise.

Mr. Brightside datang tanpa mengambil perhatian yang lain.

"Queen, kami telah menemukan sesorang yang mencurigakan, Hound Dog kini mengurusnya" bisiknya.

"Bagus. Amankan. Tunggu sampai rapat ini rehat. Siapkan interogasinya dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu."

"Aye Ma'am."

**...**

Rukia Kuchiki tampak berdiri di balkon gedung utama Goukan-chou yang sangat mirip dengan Hiroshima Prefectural Industrial Promotion Hall sebelum terkena serangan bom atom oleh pihak sekutu. Matanya menerawang jauh. Ia tidak menyadari adanya luapan reiatsu yang berada di utara gedung itu.

"Ughh.."

"Redamkan amarahmu, Fuyouhou," kata Hound Dog untuk membuat zanpakutounya kembali dari bentuk shikainya. Sesosok tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat kakinya.

"Jangan dendam padaku. Queen menginginkanmu."

**...**

"Mereka itu benar-benar deh. *Heta no nagadangi. Mereka itu sadar tidak sih kalau posisi tawar mereka rendah, hmm? Lucu sekali."

"Ah tapi kau menyukai situasinya kan, Queen? Kapten Soifon itu imut sekali ya. Suka deh."

"Mr. Wonderful, mungkin anda akan terkena tendangan mautnya sebelum anda sempat berjabat tangan dengannya."

"Wah.. perkiraanmu kejam sekali, Goldenfinger"

"Silahkan kemari, Queen"

Keempat orang staf Goukan chou itu menuju gedung tahanan begitu rehat dimulai. Di ruang interogasi nomor 2 yang luas itu telah hadir Ichigo+Soldier Of Fortune, Heartbreaker, Lady Masquerade, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ayase Yumichika, Madarame Ikakku dan Yamada Hanatarou.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shichi-go-san, hmm?"

"Masih syok."

"Lalu apakah rekan-rekan dari Gotei 13 ini tahu kenapa keadaannya sampai seperti ini?

"Kami tidak tahu. Setahu kami Rukia-chan tidak akan semudah itu membuang Ichigo." jawab Rangiku.

"Mr. Brightside."

"Hound Dog sudah membawanya." Tak lama kemudian tampaklah Hound Dog membawa seseorang masuk ke ruang interogasi itu. Kepala orang itu ditutupi dengan karung.

"Jadi dia yang tahu permasalahannya?"

"Ya."

Para shinigami dari Gotei 13 bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang ditangkap itu. Sungguh mereka tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Mereka bisa saja menolak dan membela rekan mereka yang ditangkap itu, namun rasa pensaran dan rasa setia kawan pada Ichigo yang kini keadaanya sungguh memprihatinkan, mereka membiarkan salah satu rekan mereka diinterogasi.

Shinigami yang ditangkap itu didudukkan pada kursi yang di depannya ada meja dengan sebuah lampu yang menyorot ke bagian wajah. Para staf Goukan-chou dan shinigami dari Gotei 13 mengelilingi interogator, Mr. Brightside dan Killer Queen, dan si tahanan. Kecuali Ichigo plus Soldier Of Fortune yang masih setia *disabet pedang ma Soldier Of Fortune* berada di samping Ichigo yang pundung di pojok ruangan dan diselimuti jyaki hitam itu.

"Buka penutup kepalanya."

"Aye Ma'am." Hound Dog membuka penutup kepala si tahanan. Tampaklah raut wajah yang sudah sangat terkenal di baik itu di Gotei 13 mapun kalangan fans setia serial manga 'Bleach'.

JENG JENG JREEENGG *sound effect sinetron*

"RE-RENJI?" teriak para shinigami tidak percaya.

**...**

"Kenapa anda tampak gusar, Kapten Kuchiki?" tanya Ukitake.

"Tentu saja. Karena permasalahan ini, pernikahan adikku tertunda. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah Klan Kuchiki?" wajah Byakuya sangatlah tertekuk. Wajah 'stay cool and elegant beauty'nya mendadak berubah dengan adanya kerutan di wajahnya. Dengan kerutan baru di wajahnya itu, ia bisa mengikuti kontes 'Pria dengan Kerutan Wajah Terbaik' dan bersaing dengan Ichigo, Itachi Uchiha maupun Kakek Yamamoto.

"Sotaicho, Kenapa Goukan-chou mengundur waktu pengadilan Kurosaki? Saya merasa ada yang tidak beres," kata Wakil Kapten Kelompok Satu.

"..."

Kyouraku hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling gedung utama Goukan-chou. Semua nampak tidak berubah dari pertama kali ia datang dulu. Saat Goukan-chou masih memiliki kepala pengadilan.

"Kapten?" tanya Nanao.

"Ada apa Nanao-chan?"

"Ada yang aneh. Wakil Kepala Komisi Militer Ryoubou dan Fujiwara Shocho tidak bersama Ashikaga Sanbo, selain itu Wakil Kapten Abarai tidak terlihat di mana pun juga."

"Begitu ya? "

"Kapten, apa kita bisa membawa Kurosaki kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu Nanao-chan. Setahuku Lady Yuuzuki dari klan Fujiwara itu bukan orang yang mudah untuk diukur. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

**...**

Di ruang interogasi nomor 4 yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba di sulap menjadi kantor satgas 'Kasus Bank Century' –eh 'Kasus Shichi-Go-San' semua pihak yang terkait dengan perundingan dengan Soul Society berkumpul di sana 'lagu latar, 'Bloody Monday OST : Dark Knife'*.

"Mr. USA dan Hollaback Girl, tolong bawa 'ini' segera ke Enma-chou. Pastikan bahwa 'Dia' merasa tertarik."

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Jealous Guy, tolong beri back-up untuk Uptown Girl dan panggil kembali Witch Doctor dan Mr. Medicine."

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Bagaimana hasilnya Material Girl?"

"Sesuai perkiraan, dari hasil analisa Lover Boy ini, foto-foto 'itu' memang hasil rekayasa."

"Terimakasih. Tolong sampaikan pada Pretty Boy dan Heartbreaker untuk menyebarkan 'kabar'."

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Prince, aku minta kerja samamu, tolong ulur waktunya ya?"

"Jika hal itu bisa menghasilkan kemenangan, aku bersedia."

"Meski itu berarti kuminta kau untuk menuruti tawaran mereka, hmm?"

"Tidak masalah."

Semua segera bergegas. Satu detik pun bernilai emas. Hanya tinggal si shocho di depan papan Go yang tidak ada lawannya tersebut. Ia memperhatikan papan Go yang tengah ia mainkan sendirian.

Bingung kan? Semua gerakan rahasia ini dikarenakan hasil interogasi Renji yang tidak memuaskan bagi Killer Queen.

**...**

"Namamu?"

"Renji Abarai."

"Jabatanmu?"

"Wakil Ketua kelompok 6 Gotei 13."

"Apa kau mengenal gadis ini?"

"Ya."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Lama sekali. Sebelum ia diangakat anak oleh klan Kuchiki."

"Sebelum itu?"

"Kami sama-sama anak jalanan di Rukongai."

"Apa kau juga ikut diangkat anak?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah komunikasimu dengan Rukia Kuchiki selama ini lancar?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia sering berkonsultasi denganmu?"

"Tidak. Untuk urusan pribadi tidak."

"Lalu apa kau kenal dengan pemuda itu?"

"Ya."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Apa hubungan anda dengannya"

"Dia temanku."

"Apa dia juga shinigami?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya agen shinigami."

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang disukainya?"

"Ya. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Apa Rukia Kuchiki juga menaruh hati pada Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ya. Setahuku Rukia juga menyukai Ichigo."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa ia sampai seperti ini?"

"Tidak."

"Tolong katakan, saudara Yamada."

"Ichigo Kurosaki didiagnosis mengalami syok dan patah hati akut."

"Coba anda jelaskanlebih rinci."

"Ichigo Kurosaki mengalami syok dan patah hati akut karena di tolak oleh Rukia Kuchiki."

"Jadi bisakah saudara Abarai jelaskan kenapa sikap Rukia tiba-tiba berubah?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kami tidak mencurigai anda tanpa alasan."

"Tapi-"

"Tolong katakan dengan jujur. Kami akan menjamin kerahasiaan dan keselamatan anda."

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu."

"Saudara Abarai, apa anda tega melihat teman anda dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

"Aku.."

"Katakan saja Renji! Apa kau tega melihat Ichigo seperti itu?"

"Tenang. Kami juga akan merahasiakan hal ini."

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan apa saja yang kuketahui."

"Silahkan."

"Begini. Kira-kira sejak Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya, Rukia tidak boleh lagi berada di dunia manusia. Lalu karena rindu yang sangat dalam, Rukia jadi 'terganggu'"

"Coba anda jelaskan maksud dari 'terganggu' itu."

"Rukia jadi malas makan, malas tidur, dan malas mandi. Setiap hari hanya melamun. Hal itu membuat Kapten Kuchiki sedih."

"Kapten Kuchiki ini?"

"Dia kakak angkat sekaligus kakak ipar Rukia."

"Lanjutkan."

"Lalu sekitar 2,5 bulan yang lalu ada banyak lamaran untuk Rukia berdatangan. Mereka semua dari kalangan bangsawan."

"Apa! Jadi Kapten Kuchiki mau menjual adiknya!"

"Rangiku, tenangkan dirimu!"

"Lepaskan aku Yumichika! Biar aku labrak Kapten Kuchiki!"

"Sabar!"

"Tolong tenang. Silahkan saudara Abarai lanjutkan."

"Awalnya kapten menolak. Tapi melihat keadaan Rukia yang semakin hari semakin gawat dan diragukan kewarasannya, kapten memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran mereka."

"Bagaimana bisa dia membuat Rukia Kuchiki seperti sekarang?"

"Ini.. ini semua salahku..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat inspeksi dadakan dulu, kapten rupanya menemukan foto-foto 'itu'."

"Foto apa maksud saudara?"

"Foto-foto yang kubeli dari Hisagi Shuhei."

"Bisa anda jelaskan secara detail isi fotonya?"

"Foto-foto Rangiku, Nemu, Orihime yang sedang berbikini dan ada beberapa foto Rangiku *piiip*-sensor dan Nanao *piipp*, lalu kumpulan foto *piip* yang sedang trend, dan beberapa foto *piip* artis AV"

"UAPA! Beraninya kau babon jelek! Kemari kau!"

"Wuah! Hentikan Rangiku, jangan kau cakar-cakar wajahnya!"

"Hentikan Rangiku! Foto itu kubeli dari Shuhei-senpai!"

"Shuheeeiii! Awas kau yaa!"

"Lanjutkan."

"Kapten kemudian membawa foto-foto itu ke kelompok 12 dan sekarang foto-foto itu jadi begini.."

"Apa ini? sejak kapan Shichi-go-san jadi liar seperti ini?"

"Kapten Kuchiki, tak kusangka rupanya kau begitu tega."

"Rekayasa digital. Heartbreaker tolong bawa foto-foto ini kepada Lover boy! Minta dia analisa secepat mungkin!"

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Jadi Kapten Kuchiki membuat Rukia Kuchiki syok, begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Awalnya Rukia syok dan depresi. Oleh karena itu kapten mendapatkan kesempatan. Sebelumnya kapten meminta Kapten Kurotsuchi dari kelompok 12 untuk membuat ramuan hipnosis yang bisa mempengaruhi fikiran orang yang meminumnya. Kapten berhasil membuat Rukia meminumnya."

"Begitu ya, hmm? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menyelidikinya diam-diam."

"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu?"

"Selain Kapten Kurotsuchi dan wakilnya, tidak ada yang tahu."

"Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya ya hmm?"

"Huaa. Kasihan sekali kau Shichi-go-san... hiks..hiks.. kakak turut prihatin.."

"Ichigo kau kasihan sekali.. hiks..hiks..hikss.."

"Shichi-go-san..patah hati karena fitnah.. sungguh kejam.. hiks..hikss.."

"Beginilah cinta.. deritanya tiada berakhir hiks..hiks.."

"Rukia-san.. hiks..hiks..."

"Kapten Kuchiki kukira dia pria sejati.. hiks..hiks..."

"Jangan salahkan Kapten Kuchiki..hiks..hiks.. dia begitu karena sangat memikirkan adiknya.. .."

"Jadi kau tetap hiks..hikss..membelanya ya Renji.. hikss..hikss.."

"Hiks..hiks.. mungkin dalam hati kapten juga menangis tahu! Hiks...hiks.."

"Dari mana kau tahu hiks..hiks.."

"Tentu saja! Aku kan wakilnya hiks..hiks.."

"Rukia-chan hiks..hiks... akan menikah dengan orang lain selain Ichigo? aku tidak terima hiks..hiks.."

"Sadarlah Shichi-go-san.. hiks..kau dengar tidak semua hanya fitnah.. hiks..hiks.."

"Dia masih syok..hiks.. fikirannya masih belum sadar...hiks..hikss."

**...**

CTAKK!

Suara biji Go yang di letakkan di papannya.

"Berani mengganggu rencanaku ya, hmm? Tunggulah kejutan dariku."

CTAKK!

**Bersambung...**

"**Monkey business goin' down..Monkey business goin' down...Monkey business goin' down..Monkey business goin' down..Monkey business goin' down..Monkey business goin' down..Monkey business goin' down..Monkey business goin' down.. " – **Monkey Business by Michael Jackson

Detil para OCs ada di chap spesial 'Interview With An Author'. Maap Uki ga ngasih lirik yang lain dari lagu 'Monkey Business' ini, gara2 liriknya mungkin fic ini bisa bersarang ke rate M, so Uki cuma ngasih lirik terakhir2x ajah ni juga banyak kata2 yg disensor..

**Penting Ga Pen****ting kali ini**:

Jawaban Quiz Chap 14 kemaren *Uki tambahkan beberapa nama yang nyempil juga*adl...

# Goldenfinger = Shirley Basey, ni soundtrack 'OO7: Goldenfinger'

# Heartbreaker = Pat Benatar

# Mr. Taxi = SNSD

# Mr Simple = Super Junior

# Mr. Brighstide = The Killers, Uki suka ma PVx

# Jealous Guy = John Lennon

# Killer Queen = QUEEN, 1 of my fave

# Prince(s) Of The Universe = QUEEN, ni soundtrack 'Highlander'

# Mr. Wonderful = Smile, yg main DDR mungkin tahu lagux..

# Soldier Of Fortune = Deep Purple, Classic Rock is never die!

# Mr. USA = Super Monkeys, ni girl bandx Namie Amuro jaman dulu

# Material Girl = Marilyn Monroe

# Hound Dog = Elvis Presley

# Lady Masquerade = lupa siapa yg nyanyi *dasar pikun!*

# Poker Face = Lady GAGA, jgn bilang g tau...

# Hollaback Girl = Gwen Stefani

# Sk8ter Boy = Avril Lavigne

# Witch Doctor = CARTOON, Uki suka ma lagux..

# Mr. Medicine = Eliza Dolitle

# Lover Boy = L'arc en Ciel, track ke-2 dari album 'Smile'

# Pretty Boy = M2M

# Uptown Girl = Billy Joel, skrg jadi CM buat iklan motor yg ada BCL n suamix itu lho.. sempet dinyanyiin ulang ma Westlife

# Karena ga ada yg jawab ni kuis, fanficx g jadi dibuat..

* Heta no nagadangi = peribahasa. Bicara panjang lebar hingga tidak tahu apa artinya. N Hiroshima Prefectural Industrial Promotion Hall skrg jadi Atomic Bomb Dome. Goukan-chou baik or jahat Uki g mo kasih spoilerx dulu..

Gimana? Apa fic ini makin bikin bosen or makin g menarik?

Yang mo komen, kritik, ng-flame silahkan... **RnR!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

Karya2 brilian macam Bleach, Kaine, Yami no Matsuei, Flame Of Recca, The Way We Were, etc bukanlah hasil kerja otak Uki! Uki hanya buat fic gaje ini n OCs tok!

Lagu-lagu n film yang nyempil cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: Dirasa agak kontroversial sih tapi T

"**Mohon untuk tidak meniru perbuatan2 OCs n chara tamu di sini. Please, mati bukanlah alternatif ****jalan keluar semua masalah."**

**Summary :**

Ichigo masih patah hati. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Goukan-chou dan Soul Society? RnR nya cin!

**...**

"Mereka menceritakan semua padaku, ternyata aku tidak sendirian..."

**Chapter 18****: The Way We Were**

"Sekarang apa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas?"

"Y-ya."

"Ini berapa?"

"Eng.. E-empat?"

"Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Karakura."

"Apa kau masih perjaka?"

"Y-ya.."

"Homo?"

"HEH! Aku ini masih normal ya!". Pria di depan Ichigo lalu menoleh pada orang-orang yang ada di belakanganya.

"Dia sudah sadar kembali."

"Syukurlah."

"Ichigooo... Kau membuat kami khawatir tahu!" Rangiku langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Jangan peluk Shichi-go-san seenakmu ya! Dasar Tipe perah!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung sekarang?"

"Hei! Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Dasar. Bikin repot saja," komentar Soldier Of Fortune.

"Kerja bagus, Mr. Medicine. Kau hebat."

"Sudahlah Goldenfinger. Kau tak perlu memujiku."

"Mr. Medicine, kau hebat sekali!" Sk8ter Boy langsung memeluk Mr. Medicine.

"Merci~ kau baik deh" Lady Masquerade memeluk Mr. Medicine.

"Terimakasih sobat!" Ikkaku juga ikut memeluk Mr. Medicine.

"Hebat sekali bung!"

"He-hei.. bisa to..long hentikan? se..sak.."

"Kau pahlawanku!"

"Mr. Medicine is number one!"

"The Great!"

"Ada adu sumo ya? Aku ikut! SMACK DOWN.. ARGGHHH!" Zaraki Kenpachi yang baru saja muncul dan tidak tahu pangkal permasalahannya langsung ikut menyerbu Mr. Medicine yang masih berada di tengah-tengah pelukan (baca: himpitan) beberapa orang.

BRUKK!

"Se..se..se..sak.."

**...**

"Apa kau bersedia melakukannya?" tanya Killer Queen pada Witch Doctor.

"Apa ini perintah?" wanita berbaju pink ala tahun 60an itu balik bertanya.

"Bukan. Bukan perintah, tapi permintaan. Bagaimana?"

**...**

Perundingan kembali digelar di ruang rapat utama Goukan-chou. Masing-masing pihak diwakili oleh delegasinya. Kali ini pihak Goukan-chou sedang mengemukakan alasan mereka.

"Kalian sudah melewati batas waktu yang kami berikan. Tidak ada hukum yang menyatakan bahwa kami tunduk pada kalian!"

"Tapi-"

"Mohon untuk tidak memotong pembicaraan. Selama ini kami tidak bertindak apapun karena Karakura adalah kota dalam otoritas kalian. Kami tidak bisa ikut campur. Tapi di luar Karakura adalah wilayah kami, area Chuugoku. Kalian tidak berhak untuk mencampuri maupun mempengaruhi kebijakan kami! Kalian tidak bisa mengambil tahanan kami. Kenapa kami juga harus menanggung kerugian materil? Dia agen shinigami kalian. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab penuh!"

**...**

Shuhei, Ikakku, Yumichika dan Hanatarou yang tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan di Goukan-chou memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Hitung-hitung tamasya. Rangiku tidak ikut bersama mereka karena ia harus menemani Hitsugaya kembali ke Seireitei.

Mereka tampak lega karena Ichigo telah membaik meski masih patah hati. Giliran Renji yang kini tengah pundung di pojokan. Ia masih menyesali foto-foto koleksi haramnya yang membawa petaka *lagu latar, 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park*.

"Wah di Goukan-chou ini banyak sekali gedung ya?"

"Jangan kampungan deh Hanatarou. Di tempat kita juga banyak," kata Yumichika.

"Eh lihat. Gedungnya tinggi-tinggi!"

"Shuhei, jalan lihat depan dong. Nanti nabra-"

BRUK

"E-eh ma-maaf"

"Tidak apa," 'Shinogu' alias Heartbreaker memunguti berkas yang jatuh akibat tabrakan tadi. Merasa tidak enak Shuhei juga ikut memunguti berkas-berkas itu.

"Silahkan"

"Terimakasih"

'Gila.. cantik banget..'

"Terimakasih sudah membantu saya. Saya permisi dulu."

"Y-ya.."

"Hoi Shuhei matamu kenapa?"

"Cantik banget! Sayang ga sempet kenalan tadi. Coba di tempat kita juga ada gadis cantik kayak dia."

"Shuhei kau ini buta atau memang punya kecenderungan 'itu'?"

"Apaan sih? Kau kali yang buta! Seleramu payah Ikakku!"

"PAYAH? ORANG YANG TADI ITU LAKI-LAKI! DASAR BODOH!"

"APAA!"

**...**

"Kami mengajukan usul. Kami meminta pertandingan persahabatan yang rutin diadakan setahun sekali dipercepat. Nasib agen shinigami kami berada pada tangan pihak yang mengumpulkan poin lebih banyak," usul Kapten Yamamoto.

"Maksud anda?"

"Jika tahun ini Goukan-chou berhasil menang, kami merelakan agen shingami kami dihukum sesuai ketentuan Goukan-chou."

"Jika tidak?"

"Kami sendiri yang akan mengadilinya. Bagaimana? Apa kalian bersedia?"

"Hmm.. dengan ini tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah ya?" komentar Killer Queen.

"Kami setuju untuk mempercepat pertandingan persahabatan tahunan." Kata Prince Of The Universe.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mempersiapkan anggota kami!" delegasi Soul Society pun pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Cepat kumpulkan semua anggota terbaik kita!" perintah Kapten Yamamoto.

"Siap!"

**...**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Shichi-go-san masih terpukul."

Killer Queen dan Goldenfinger masuk ke dalam gedung tahanan. Di sana telah berkumpul para staf Goukan-chou lengkap dengan biang ributnya. Keadaannya sungguh seperti sebuah bar di Tortuga dalam film Pirate Of Carribean. Riuh, ramai dan bebas, tidak terlihat adanya kekakuan antara atasan dan bawahan.

Goldenfinger langsung menuju grand piano yang entah kapan sudah dipindah ke sana. Ichigo masih tetap pundung meski tidak separah sebelumnya, di sampingnya masih ada Soldier Of Fortune *dua-duanya masih dirantai bareng sih..*. Tampak Hound Dog yang sedang jadi bulan-bulanan kejahilan Lady Masquerade.

"Sudah dong Shichi-go-san, mau sampai kapan kau bersedih?" tanya Killer Queen.

"Jangan cengeng! Pria pantang menangis!" nasehat Prince Of The Universe.

"Tga nangis kok.. aku hanya berfikir enak sekali ya jadi bangsawan. Banyak uang, bisa melakukan apa saja sesuka hati.. termasuk mematahkan hati orang lain.."

"Hei! Siapa bilang jadi bangsawan itu menyenangkan, hmm?" sergah Killer Queen.

"Benar. Siapa yang bilang kalau hidup jadi bangsawan selalu bahagia?" kata Goldenfinger sambil terus memainkan piano.

"Sewaktu aku masih hidup, aku selalu iri dengan kehidupan rakyat jelata. Aku selalu berharap bahwa aku dilahirkan dalam keluarga dari lingkungan rakyat jelata," kata Killer Queen.

"Di dunia rakyat jelata, anjing memakan bangkai. Tapi di dunia kaum bangsawan, anjing memakan anjing," kata Prince Of The Universe.

"Kehidupanmu tidak bebas. Selalu ada peraturan yang mengekangmu," kata Soldier Of Fortune.

"Semua orang terlalu berharap padamu. Sampai-sampai kau tidak punya tujuan sendiri. Apapun yang kita lakukan, semua mata akan melihatnya hanya karena kita bangsawan. Bukan karena kemampuan kita," kata Goldenfinger.

"Begitulah kesaksian para bangsawan," kata Sk8ter Boy mengomentari kesaksian rekan-rekannya yang dulu hidup dengan status bangsawan.

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah kan? mengalami apa yang sekarang kualami," kata Ichigo.

"Apa kau yakin bocah? Biar kuceritakan kisah hidupku padamu!" kata Prince Of The Universe.

**...**

Di depan jembatan yang menghubungkan antara Goukan-chou dan Soul Society tampak serorang gadis bertubuh mungil berseragam Gotei 13 memandang jauh ke arah gedung utama Goukan-chou. Tatapan gadis itu begitu datar tersirat sedikit amarah dan benci dalam sinar matanya. Ia kemudian menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Berat. Tatapannya pada cincin itu terlihat berat sekali dan ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum. Saat ia berbalik, ternyata di belakangnya ada seorang wanita berbaju pink tahun 60an.

"Nona, apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Witch Doctor.

"Ah aku..."

**...**

"Ceritaku selesai sampai disini. Permisi." Prince Of The Universe keluar dari gedung tahanan dan di susul oleh .

"Tapi-" Ichigo mencoba bicara.

"Cita-citaku dulu adalah menjadi seorang guru," potong Hound Dog.

"Hei-" tapi Hound Dog terus melanjutkan kisah hidupnya

_W__aktu itu adalah masa perang. Aku mendapat panggilan wajib militer. Kukira perang sama dengan doktrin yang kuterima selama mendapat pendidikan militer, bahwa kami berperang untuk membebaskan saudara-saudara bangsa asia yang dijajah oleh barat. Tapi doktrin itu salah. Kami tidak lebih dari pembantai manusia. _

_Aku merasa diriku begitu kotor. __Pembunuh sepertiku, apa bisa melanjutkan hidupku sebagai guru? Aku bersumpah begitu perang ini usai, aku akan menebus semua dosaku. Tapi, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi._

"Aku mati kelaparan di kepulauan selatan. Yah jika tidak kelaparan sih, mungkin aku mati karena bom yang dijatuhkan oleh sekutu. Selesai," Hound Dog mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Giliranku," kata Heartbreaker.

"Kaine-sama?" mata Ichigo terus memandang penyanyi pujaannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Shichi-go-san."

_Kedua orang tuaku bercerai. Aku dan kembaranku dipisahkan. Selama tinggal dengan ibuku, aku terus mengalami siksaan. __Aku begitu iri dengan kehidupan adikku, Shinogu. Dia begitu polos, jujur dan bahagia. Aku benar-benar iri dan mengagguminya._

_Aku membenci ibuku. Aku diam saja ketika ia terbakar hidup-hidup. Aku ingin bebas darinya.__ Tapi kebahagiaan tidak kunjung datang. Ketika band Endorphines tenar, kusadari bahwa direktur memasukkan 'sesuatu' ke dalam CD album kami, hal itu memicu kasus bunuh diri diantara fans kami. Kau pasti tahu kasus itu kan, Shichi-go-san?_

_Aku sangat shock begitu tahu fakta itu. Aku ingin lepas dari direktur. Aku berniat menukar hidupku dengan Shinogu. Aku membuat Shinogu mabuk dan menukar penampilan kami. Aku berniat membunuhnya, tapi aku tak sanggup membunuh adik yang begitu kusayangi. Tapi saat aku akan kembali ke apartemen dan menukar kembali penampilan kami, terjadi kecelakaan. Shinogu meninggal. Aku begitu menyesal dan tidak bisa memafkan diriku sendiri. Karena aku, Shinogu dan puluhan fans Endorphines tewas._

"Pada konser terakhir, aku menarik pelatuk pistol yang kusembunyikan di bajuku. Di depan para fans, aku menembak diriku sendiri."

"Shichi-go-san, aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku hidup dulu," kata Goldenfiner.

**...**

"Tak kusangka Prince Of The Universe mau membantu ide Queen. Apa besok akan terjadi badai hollow?" komentar Mr. Wonderful yang rupanya tengah menunggu.

"Jangan salah sangka . Kulakukan semuanya demi Goukan-chou. Mr. Brightside, Apa sudah ada kabar dari Enma-chou?"

"Ya. Persis seperti perkiraan Queen."

"Bagus. Kita tinggal mengulur waktu saja."

**...**

"Dan aku mati tertimpa reruntuhan gedung. Selesai!"

"Tapi kisah cintamu bahagia, Goldenfinger.. tidak sepertiku.." Ichigo masih merasa bahwa kisah cintanya adalah kisah cinta paling Cilegon sedunia *Malang udah umum disebut*.

"Siapa bilang hanya kisah cintamu yang paling malang? Aku punya empat tunangan dan satu mempelai pria, tapi aku memilih bunuh diri di hari pernikahanku," kata Killer Queen *lagu latar, 'La Vie en Rose' by Edith Piaf*.

_Pertunangan dan pernikahan bagi bangsawan hanyalah kontrak politik, Shichi-go-san. __Yang kucintai hanyalah tunangan pertamaku, dia orang pertama yang tidak takut pada reiatsu dan jyaki milikku, orang yang sangat baik. Dia tewas di medan pertempuran demi melindungi rakyatnya. Padahal dua minggu lagi kami akan menikah._

_Tunangan keduaku, begitu brengsek. Saat melakukan pembelaan diri, aku merasuk__i pikirannya dan membuatnya bunuh diri. Itulah pertama kalinya kugunakan kemampuan spiritualku untuk membunuh. Tunangan ketigaku, hampir sama dengan yang kedua. Dia mati karena diracun bawahannya yang berkhianat. Yah, aku turut ambil bagian sih._

_Tunangan keempat, dari pihak kekaisaran. __Aku masuk istana. Yang namanya istana tidaklah semegah kelihatannya, penuh intrik-intrik kotor. Lalu aku diculik oleh klan yang berseberangan dengan klan mendiang tunangan pertama._

_Mereka berniat memanfaatkan kemampuan 'melihat kematian' milikku. Jadi mereka menye__wa onmyouji-onmyouji hebat untuk mengekang reiatsu dan jyaki milikku. Dan aku dipaksa menikah. Saat itu aku 'melihat' akan ada banyak kematian jika rencana mereka berhasil. Sandera hanya jadi sandera jika masih hidup. Satu-satunya cara yang dapat kulakukan adalah mati._

"Jadi, di tengah-tengah upacara pernikahan_,_ aku menikam leherku sendiri. Akibatnya mantera-mantera para onmyouji itu lepas dan reiatsu dan jyakiku menyebar dan merenggut banyak nyawa. Begitulah kisahku."

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Queen tidak pernah bohong, Shichi-go-san. Sekarang kakak akan menceritakan kisah kakak. Kisah cinta seorang Tenjin yang tragis" Lady Masquerade angkat bicara *Lagu latar, 'Sakuran' by Shiina Ringo*.

_Aku dijual ke salah satu rumah hiburan di Shimabara waktu kecil. Saat itu desaku mengalami gagal panen dan terancam kelaparan. Aku tidak membenci keluargaku, meski mereka menjualku._

_Lalu ketika __aku sudah menjadi Tenjin, aku bertemu dengan seorang samurai miskin. Kami saling jatuh cinta. Dia berkata akan melepaskan ikatanku sebagai geisha. Oleh karena itu aku bersedia menunggunya. Tapi nasib berkata lain._

_Seorang gadis __anak perwira militer juga jatuh cinta padanya. Kudengar kabar pertunangan mereka. Aku tahu, impian untuk diangkat sebagai perwira adalah hal yang paling didambakan oleh semua samurai. Aku mengalah. Aku mengundangnya untuk bertemu terakhir kalinya, aku berniat untuk melepasnya. _

"Tapi dia malah menjerat leherku. Kemudian dia menggantungku seolah-olah aku bunuh diri. Dasar lelaki matre buaya darat! Begitu dapat yang cantik dan kaya ia langsung membuangku! Dasar tidak berperasaan!"

"Benar! Suamiku membunuhku supaya bisa menikah dengan sekretarisnya!" sahut staf lain.

"Menantuku, membunuhku demi uang asuransiku.."

"Isteriku kecanduan judi. Dia lebih memilih bermain judi dibanding menemaniku di saat-saat terkahir hidupku.."

"Demi warisan, anakku tega membunuhku.."

"Bosku menyuruh orang untuk membunuhku untuk menutupi transaksi kotor yang dilakukannya!"

"Kalian?"

"Shichi-go-san, bukan dirimu saja yang tertimpa kemalangan."

"Kau ini masih muda. Masih banyak kesempatan."

"Benar. Jika Soul Society berhasil menang, kau bisa bertemu dengan gadismu lagi.."

"Shichi-go-san, meskipun Rukia Kuchiki-san menolakmu dan akan segera menikah, apa kau tetap mencintainya?"

Ichigo akhirnya menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya saja orang paling menderita di dunia ini. Walau tak tampak, para staf Goukan-chou ini telah mengalami penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dirinya. Hal itu membuat Ichigo perlahan-lahan bangkit dari keterpurukkannya. Dibalik patah hati yang ia rasakan, ia masih yakin bahwa Rukia juga menyukainya.

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

"Ya? Ya?"

"Aku.."

"Katakan saja! Jangan bertele-tele!"

"Aku masih..."

"Masih apa?"

"AKU MASIH MENCINTAINYA! RUKIAAA!"

"Yeah.. Shichi-go-san bangkit lagi! Ayo kita rayakan!"

Ichigo pun larut dalam keramaian. Suasana pesta ala Tortuga kembali lagi. Sementara diantara keramaian itu, Killer Queen tersenyum. Semuanya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

**...**

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Maaf, tapi Nona Kuchiki tidak terlihat dimanapun."

"Cari lebih teliti!"

"Siap Kapten!"

Wajah Byakuya tampak gusar, sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Rukia dimanapun. Ia yakin bahwa Rukia sudah dalam kendalinya, tapi bagaimana jika Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi?

'Tidak. Ramuan dari Kapten Kurotsuchi dijamin ampuh. Kisuke Urahara saja tidak bisa membuat penawarnya. Tidak akan terjadi masalah.' Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

'Kau pasti menderita sekarang, Kurosaki. Tapi semua ini belum sebanding dengan penderitaan yang kau berikan pada adik kesayanganku.'

"Ada apa, Kapten Kuchiki?" tanya Kyouraku.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Apa ini tentang adikmu?"

"Adikku menikah atau tidak, ini bukan urusan anda, Kapten Kyouraku."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu tapi jika ada anggota Gotei 13 yang menghilang di wilayah Goukan-chou, ini akan jadi urusanku."

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, tapi akan kucari sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuan pasukanmu. Permisi." Byakuya Kuchiki pergi meninggalkan Kyouraku Shusui.

Kyouraku menatap langit hitam dari balkon gedung yang menjadi markas sementara delegasi dari Gotei 13 di Goukan-chou. Langit hitam itu seakan mencerminkan pikirannya saat ini. Firasat tidak baik yang ia rasakan dari awal kedatangan mereka ke Meifu (dunia orang mati) ini semakin kuat.

Ia tidak tahu rencana apa yang tengah dirancang dan dijalankan oleh Killer Queen dan Prince Of The Universe serta apa yang menjadi tujuannya, meski ia telah lama mengenal mereka. Ia merasa seperti berada di atas telapak tangan Killer Queen, dan ia hanya bisa berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi.

**...**

Witch Doctor menatap tubuh gadis mungil yang tertidur di tengah-tengah hamparan Higanbana.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, Rukia Kuchiki-san."

**Bersambung...**

"**Memories.. Light the corners of my mind.. Misty watercolor memories.. Of the way we were.. Scatterd pictures.. Of the smiles we left behind.. Smiles we gave to one another.. For the way we were.." – **The Way We Were by Barbara Streisand

Biar jarang nonton film2 bergenre romance, The Way We Were bagi Uki adalah salah satu film romance dengan cerita terbaik.. g tau ya klo menurut readers..

Baju pink tahun 60an ni Uki ambil *ngambil? Maling dong..* idex dari baju pink Jacky Kennedy pas insiden berdarah di Dallas itu..

Tenjin adl peringkat Geisha yang kedua setelah Tayu

Soal bunuh diri Heartbreaker alias Kaine tuh bner ada di manganya.. tpi klo di manga diax g jadi mati.. tentang masa lalux juga Uki ubah dikit biar nih rating tetep T klo mo tau aslinya silahkan baca mangax, udah bnyk kok yg nyediain downloadx meski translate bhs inggris .. pastikan udah cukup umur buat baca Kaine!

Kemaren ada yg nanya fic macam apa yg mo Uki buat ya? Gini, Uki mo buat fic dengan idex Karakura sekarang jadi tempat wisata n diserbu wisatawan yg rata2 adalah penggemar Bleach...sekali lagi, ide gaje dari author gaje.. abaikan aja!

Maap klo makin g lucu.. makin gaje.. banyak ketikan error.. g menarik or malah nge-betein... *humor balik lagi chap depan..*

Silahkan klo mo kasih komen gaje, kritikan pedas or flame yg bisa ngebakar CPU.. **RnR!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**

Sumpah! Uki g pernah ikutan dalam proses pembuatan Bleach, Kaine, Yami no Matsuei, Flame Of Recca, Breakshot, Running Man, SASUKE, etc! Suer! Berani disamber Kakek Yama!

Bohong banget kalo penyanyi asli Battlecry adalah Uki. Cuma sekedar karaokeanx aja Uki sampe ngos-ngosan

Lagu-lagu n film yang nyempil cuma minjem

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: T aja deh...

Maap telat! Silahkan menikmati chap 19 ini! Mungkin 2 minggu ke depan*menurut perkiraan uki lho..* Uki juga g update coz musim Mid Test udah dimulai...

*pstt.. psst.. kali ini Uki mo ngejawab semua pertanyaan dari readers n temen2 Uki yang mungkin juga sempat terlintas di kepala readers.. kalo berminat buat baca, silahkan baca 'Penjelasan yang Mungkin Ga Menjelaskan Apapun' di akhir chap ini*

**Summary :**

Inget kan, kalo Goukan-chou dan Soul Society sepakat memajukan acara pertandingan persahabatan tahunan? Kali ini mereka bertanding dengan mempertaruhkan harga diri institusi masing-masing.. dan nasib Ichigo tentunya! Mau RnR? Mau? Mau?

**...**

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Soul Society dan Goukan-chou punya acara tahunan yang meriah..."

**Chapter 19: Battlecry **

"Kerja.. kerja.. mari kita kerja.. menyelesaikan semua laporan.. Laporan mingguan, bulanan.. demi Goukan-chou tercinta.." seseorang sedang menyenandungkan lagu di film 'Cinderella' versi Indonesia yang liriknya diubah sedikit.

"Ayo selesaikan semua! Biar tangan kita harus diamputasi setelahnya, kita harus mendukung rekan-rekan kita yang sedang berjuang!"

"YEAHHH~!"

"Kerja.. kerja.. mari kita kerja.. menyelesaikan semua laporan..Laporan mingguan, bulanan.. demi Goukan-chou tercinta.. .. Lalalala.. "

**...**

Pada acara pertandingan persahabatan kali ini, Goukan-chou mendapat kesempatan sebagai tuan rumah. Dan sebagai tuan rumah, Goukan-chou telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik secara profesional. Tidak terlihat kekacauan maupun ketidak rapihan meski penyelenggaraannya dipercepat.

Kedua tim pun mempersiapkan atlet mereka dengan baik. Khusus Goukan-chou, mengingat jumlah personel mereka berada di bawah standar jumlah pesonel pengadilan Meifu pada umumnya, mereka mengatur jumlah staf yang ikut di pertandingan. Jumlah atlet mereka lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan Soul Society. Banyak staf terpaksa merangkap tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh rekan mereka yang kini berjuang membela Goukan-chou pada pertandingan.

Khusus untuk Soul Society, Mayuri Kurotsuchi dilarang untuk mengikuti dan berpatisipasi setelah niatnya untuk 'mendapatkan' spesimen-spesimen baru terbaca oleh Goldenfinger.

"BIARKAN AKU MEMILIKI HANTU-HANTU GENTAYANGAN ITU! DEMI KEMAJUAN ILMU PENGETAHUAN! HIDUP SAINS!" Dan Kapten Kurotsuchi terpaksa dirantai dan dimasukkan dalam kekkai agar tidak mengganggu jalannya pertandingan.

"Demi rekan-rekan kita yang saat ini berjuang menyelesaikan tugas kita! Demi harga diri Goukan-chou!"

"Yeah!"

"Biar harus mati dua kali, kali ini kita harus menang!"

"Hidup Goukan-chou!"

"Habisi mereka semua!"

"HA-BI-SI!"

Di lain pihak yel-yel rombongan Soul Society pun tidak kalah garang.

"Buat mereka terdiam!"

"Kita tunjukkan siapa jawara bertahan selama 30 tahun ini!"

"Yeahh!"

"Bawa kembali agen shinigami kita!"

"HOOO!"

"Bantai mereka semua!"

"BAN-TAI!"

Yah begitulah yel-yel mereka dan itu belum ditambah dengan pasukan cheerleaders yang dibawa oleh masing-masing kontingen. Dan untuk saat ini poin Soul Society unggul atas Goukan-chou. Perolehan poin mereka sangat jauh dan sulit untuk dikejar. Kekuatan mereka telah dibuktikan dengan menjadi juara bertahan selama 30 tahun berturut-turut. Tapi Goukan-chou kali ini tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

**...**

Goldenfinger yang turun di nomor 'Prakarya Barang Bekas' berhasil membuat replika menara Petronas dari batang korek api, mengalahkan Retsu Unohana dan Byakuya Kuchiki yang masing-masing membuat kotak sepatu dari sendok es krim dan asbak dari sabun mandi.

"GOLDNFINGER..! HE'S THE MAN, THE MAN WITH THE MIDAS TOUCH..! A SPIDER'S TOUCH! SUCH A COLD FINGER! " pasukan cheearleders yang dipimpin oleh Sexy Girl dan Hollaback Girl yang baru saja kembali dari Enma-chou bersorak gembira. Tambahan 2 poin untuk Goukan-chou.

Sementara itu Toshirou Hitsugaya unggul atas Sk8ter Boy di nomor 'Cepat Tepat Mengoreksi Kertas Dokumen'

"HI! TSU! GA! YA! KAPTEN... HITSUGAYA!" teriak cheerleader Soul Society yang dipimpin oleh Kotetsu dan Kiyone.

"Huff.. Pengalamanku dalam mengoreksi kerjaan Matsumoto ternyata tidak sia-sia," ucap Hitsugaya penuh percaya diri.

Di nomor 'Sasuke' telah bersiap-siap untuk bertanding adalah Zaraki Kenpachi dan Mr. Wonderful. Ini merupakan nomor bergengsi karena poin yang didapatkan di nomor ini lebih besar dibanding nomor-nomor yang lain. Jika Kenpachi menang, maka Soul Society akan menang mutlak tanpa harus mengikuti pertadingan lainnya.

"HEY MR. WONDERFUL! OH YOU'RE SO INCREDIBLE...HEY MR. WONDERFUL!.. WONDERFUL TO ME (TO ME).. HEY! MR. WONDERFUL ! OH YOU'RE SO IRRESTABLE! HEY MR. WONDERFUL..!" cheerleaders Goukan-chou menyemangati Mr. Wonderful.

Witch Doctor yang tidak turun di nomor manapun, menatap Killer Queen yang tengah bersiap di barisan peserta dan menganggukan kepalanya, 'Misinya telah dilakukan,' begitulah artinya. Killer Queen hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang berarti 'Terimakasih.'

Dimana Ichigo? Ichigo duduk di barisan VIP bersama Soldier Of Fortune dan Lady Masquerade. Matanya terpaku untuk menyaksikan pertandingan yang begitu seru dan mendebarkan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Rukia berada di antara kerumunan penonton. Lady Masquerade yang melihat Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo dari samping. Kontan saja Rukia segera berlalu dengan wajah yang menahan tangis. Lady Masquerade pun tersenyum senang.

'Berhasil, Queen.'

**...**

Poin yang dimiliki Soul Society pun mulai tersusul. Mr. Wonderful berhasil mengalahkan semua tantangan 'Sasuke' dengan rekor waktu yang sulit untuk dipatahkan oleh Kenpachi.

"OH! OH! OH PPAREUL SARANGHAE! AH! AH! AH! AH! MANHI MANHIHAE!" teriak cheerleaders Goukan-chou.

Sementara itu Soul Society kembali tidak mendapatkan poin setelah Renji dikalahkan oleh Hollaback Girl dalam nomor 'Spelling In English'. Renji gagal dalam mengeja kata 'Banana'. Terang saja kekalahannya ini mengundang tanda tanya para rekannya.

"Gue taunya itu 'Pisang'! Bukan 'Banana'!"

Ah.. apapun pembelaaan dirimu, kalah adalah kalah.

Di nomor spesial 'Jinak-Jinak Merpati' semua peserta yang semuanya pria harus merayu sorang 'wanita cantik' untuk menyerahkan benda yang ada dipegang oleh wanita tersebut. Kali ini Hinamori Momo bertugas sebagai wanita cantik tersebut dan benda yang dipegangnya adalah foto Sousuke Aizen yang didekapnya erat-erat. Peserta kali ini adalah Toshirou Hitsugaya, Ikakku Madarame, 'Shinogu', Jealous Guy, Hisagi Shuhei, Kira Izuru dan Candyman. Satu-persatu peserta gagal dalam merayu Momo.

"Neng, mau enggak sparring ama abang?" Ikakku langsung ditolak oleh Momo. Disusul Candyman yang merayu dengan memberi sebutir permen karet. Hitsugaya bahkan gagal sebelum sempat merayunya.

"Ah tunggu dulu 'Shinogu'," Killer Queen menghentikan 'Shinogu' sebelum ia memasuki arena.

"Ya, Queen?"

"Maaf ya. Kali ini bukan giliranmu." Killer Queen melepas kacamata yang dipakai oleh 'Shinogu' sehingga kepribadian Heartbreaker lah yang mendominasi wujud itu.

Sementara di arena pertandingan, peserta yang tersisa tinggal Kira Izuru yang masih merayu Momo.

"Jika kau mau memberikan benda yang kau dekap itu, niscaya kau akan kuberikan rembulan. Kuhamparkan pelangi di bawah kakimu dan kupetik semua bintang yang ada di langit-"

BYUURR!

Momo menyiramkan air tepat ke wajah Kira sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Yak! Peserta Kira Izuru dinyatakan gagal! Peserta terakhir kita adalah staf dari Seksi Repot Goukan-chou. Inilah dia..HEART..BREAKER!"

"AHHH! TIDAK! DIA MEMANG LAKI-LAKI!" teriak Shuhei.

"Makanya gue bilang juga apa!" balas Ikakku

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Foto ini tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun!"

"Apa foto itu begitu berharga?" Heartbreaker memulai aksinya.

"A-apa? Ja-" Momo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kurasa foto itu tidak sebanding dengan dirimu. Untuk apa kau terus mendekapnya? Kau ini lumayan menarik. Buat apa kau menghabiskan waktumu demi memikirkan pria ini? Carilah.. kebahagiaan.. untukmu sendiri," Heartbreaker berkata di telinga Momo.

"Ah-"

"Pria ini.. tidak tahu betapa menariknya dirimu... Sangat disayangkan," Heartbreaker perlahan tapi pasti mengambil foto yang ada didekapan Momo, sementara si korban tak berkutik. Sukses jatuh dalam jeratan kata-kata Heartbreaker.

"Foto ini kupinjam dulu... Nanti..akan kukembalikan."

"Tu-tunggu! Si-siapa namamu?"

"Setelah pertandingan usai saja ya, Gadis Kecil?" ujar Heartbreaker sambil memberikan tatapan mautnya yang sudah sangat tersohor itu.

"KYAAA~" Momo meleleh dengan ada bentuk hati di matanya.

"JANGAN PERCAYA MOMO! DIA ITU PLAYBOY!" teriak Hitsugaya yang cemburu.

**...**

'Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa untuk Ichigo lagi?' Rukia terus berpikir, tak terasa olehnya bulir-bulir bening mulai turun dari matanya dan jatuh ke tanah.

**...**

Kembali ke arena pertandingan, Prince of The Universe berhasil mengalahkan Komandan Yamamoto di nomor 'Billiar'.

"Biji gundu (kelereng-red) sekarang besar-besar ya?" si kakek mengomentari kekalahannya.

'Aduh komandan itu billiar, bukan gundu! Dasar kakek-kakek ketinggalan jaman!' komentar para anak buahnya dalam hati, soalnya kalau terang-terangan bisa dipastikan akan berakhir menjadi arang panggang.

"Hmmpf! Inilah permainan billiar yang sesungguhnya!" Prince Of The Universe bergaya sambil memegang cue (tongkat billiar) dengan pose yang persis ada di manga 'Breakshot'.

Sementara itu poin Soul Society dan Goukan-chou hanya selisih 5 poin setelah kekalahan pasangan Soi Fon-Oomaeda dari pasangan Pretty Woman-Sk8ter Boy di nomor 'Tenis Meja Beregu Campuran', lalu Killer Queen yang menang mutlak atas Sajin Komamura di nomor 'Mengupas Kuaci', dan di nomor 'Mencincang Bawang Bombay Terbanyak' Barbie Girl unggul atas Rangiku Matsumoto.

"UAGHH.. MATAKUUU.. MATAKUU..."

Sungguh pertandingan yang aneh...

**...**

"Rukia?" Renji yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan orang yang dicari-cari oleh Byakuya sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

"Renji.."

"Ada apa? Siapa yang-"

"Aku kenapa, Renji? A-aku.."

**...**

"Kapten, semua telah sesuai dengan yang direncanakan."

"Bagus. Bersiap di masing-masing posisi!"

'Aku tidak terima kalah dari bocah ingusan!'

**...**

Running Man adalah nomor terakhir yang dipertandingkan. Aturan dari Running Man ini mudah. Semua peserta yang terpilih harus menyegel semua kekuatannya. Baik itu zanpakutou, reiatsu maupun jyaki dan semua peserta diharuskan memakai gigai. Jika terdeteksi, maka peserta tersebut dinyatakan gugur. Peserta hanya harus mengumpulkan bola-bola yang berisi nama peserta lawan yang telah disembunyikan di beberapa tempat. Jika berhasil, peserta yang bola namanya telah ditemukan akan dinyatakan kalah dan harus keluar dari arena. Tim yang anggotanya masih tersisa banyak akan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Arena tidak lagi di pengadilan Goukan-chou, melainkan dunia manusia tepatnya kota Hiroshima *lagu latar, 'Hide n Seek' by Namie Amuro *.

Cukup gampang kedengarannya, tapi akan memusingkan jika anda bertindak sebagai panitia dan mengendus adanya kecurangan. Killer Queen yang kali ini tidak ikut sebagai peserta melainkan panitia pengawas sedang tidak baik suasana hatinya. Betapa tidak. Beberapa peserta dari Goukan-chou 'menghilang' atau lenyap keberadaannya. Bukan soal namanya telah disebut oleh tim lawan maupun tersasar, tapi benar-benar 'lenyap'. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda keberadaannya, mati untuk kedua kalinya.

Mengingat jumlah staf Goukan-chou yang saat ini memang sedikit, Killer Queen memutuskan untuk bertindak.

"Lapor! Toxic Girl, Toy Boy dan Barracula ikut 'lenyap'! dan beberapa staf tidak terlihat!"

"..."

"Begitu ya, hmm? Prince, aku titip Shichi-go-san ya?"

"Mau kemana-" Ichigo mencoba bicara.

"Sebagai shocho, kau tidak perlu turun tangan," potong Prince Of The Universe. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk ditinggal hanya berdua saja dengan Ichigo. Yah, karena Soldier Of Fortune turun di nomor ini, tugas mengawasi (baca: dirantai bersama) Ichigo dilimpahkan pada Prince Of The Universe.

"Aku bertindak sebagai panitia pengawas bukan petinggi Goukan-chou. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Jangan bertindak yang tidak perlu."

"Hanya memberi salam kok. Shichi-go-san, akur-akurlah dengan Prince, ya hmm?"

"Tu-tunggu Queen! Aku ikut!" teriak Ichigo yang juga tidak rela ditinggal berdua saja dengan orang yang konon katanya paling galak se Goukan-chou.

'Orang ini lebih kaku dari Byakuya! Ahh lebih baik aku dirantai dengan Soldier Of Fortune saja!'

"Cu-cuacanya bagus ya?" Ichigo mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"..." Si sanbo tidak memberikan reaksi apapun hanya diam menatap lurus kedepan, tidak perduli dengan Ichigo yang ada disampingnya.

"A-anu Tuan Prince. Anda sudah lama jadi sanbo?"

"..."

"Dulu waktu masih hidup, suka main layangan ngga?"

"..."

"Film 'Distric 9' tuh katanya akan ada sekuelnya lho!"

"..."

"Syahri*i tuh sesuatu banget ya?"

"..."

'Gyaaa..! Cepat kembali Queen! Jangan tinggalkan aku berdua dengannya! Come back please!'

**...**

Killer Queen terus berjalan menuju sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia tahu bahwa ia sedang diikuti oleh beberapa orang. Ia terus berjalan menuju terowongan yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Dalam sekejap ia telah berada dalam kepungan orang-orang yang memakai pakaian seperti ninja.

"Kau sudah siap untuk menyusul 14 rekanmu? Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk dunia fana ini!"

"Rupanya kalian ya, hmm?"

**...**

"POKER FACE, OUT!"

"Cih," rutuk Poker Face sambil tetap memasang wajah datar-tidak-terjadi-apa-apa setelah bola namanya berhasil ditemukan oleh Yumichika.

"HISAGI SHUHEI, OUT!"

"Ah sialan!" teriak Shuhei setelah namanya disebut. Usut punya usut, bola nama Hisagi ditemukan oleh Isane. Ibarat kata, 'Gol Bunuh Diri' *ngelamun ya mba'yu?*.

"YUMICHIKA AYASEGAWA, OUT!"

"TIDAA~K!"

"PRETTY WOMAN, OUT!"

"yahh..."

"MATERIAL GIRL, OUT!"

"Baguslah. Aku juga tidak dibayar untuk mengikuti pertandingan ini."

"HANATAROU YAMADA, OUT!"

"Eh? Kok bisa?"

"MR. MEDICINE, OUT!"

"Ah padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!"

Para peserta makin giat mencari dan bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Masing-masing tim berupaya menemukan bola-bola nama itu sebanyak dan secepat mungkin. Bahkan terjadi insiden tarik-menarik, rebut-rebutan, dan cakar-cakaran *lagu latar, ' Come Out And Play' by Offspring*

"YACHIRU KUSAJISHI, OUT!"

**...**

"Kau memancing mereka kemari itu bagus, tapi kenapa dihabisi semua, Queen?" susul Mr. Wonderful yang baru saja tiba di lokasi Killer Queen berada. Terowongan itu kosong, hanya Killer Queen seorang yang berdri tegak seperti tidak pernah terjadi seustu di terowongan itu.

"Eh? Bukan aku kok! Aku tidak pakai zanpakuto dan reiatsu lho!"

"Tapi kau memanggil *Gaki dengan jyaki, benar?"

"Kok tahu, hmm?"

"Kita sudah lama berpartner, Queen. Siapa sih yang punya jyaki (aura negatif) hitam yang sangat pekat sepertimu? Lagipula kalau tidak ada sisa begini, hanya mungkin dilakukan oleh Gaki, bukan Hollow. Dan di Goukan-chou, hanya kau saja yang 'akrab' dengan mereka kan?" terang Mr. Wonderful.

"Ah.. padahal tadinya aku ingin diam-diam saja. Tapi kau tahu ya, hmm? Tidak seru!"

"Jangan bercanda sekarang, Ah! Hah.. tidak ada bekasnya nih, akan sangat sulit diselidiki."

"Hihihi...Ini kusisakan satu," Killer Queen menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Lho? Ini.. Emblem milik korps rahasia Soul Society?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Kapten mungil itu lumayan pintar ya, hmm? Korps rahasia kan tidak memiliki perjanjian dengan kita."

"Wah bisa terjadi hal yang gawat dong!"

"Mungkin juga."

"Merepotkan.." desis mereka bersamaan.

"Di sini Mr. Wonderful, Sk8ter Boy, awasi dan lindungi semua peserta! Mr. Simple, kembali ke Goukan-chou! Hound Dog, ini saatnya untuk 'berburu'! " perintah Mr. Wonderful kepada para bawahannya melalui _walkie-talkie_.

"Aye Sir!"

"Ah, ini Barbie Girl? Tolong kembali ke ruanganmu dan buat laporan mengenai staf yang 'lenyap' lalu sampaikan pada Prince Of The Universe, kita sudah kehilangan 20 staf!" Killer Queen memberi perintah pada Barbie Girl, staf administrasi yang sinyal _walkie-talkie_ nya paling dekat dengan lokasi.

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Nah, selanjutnya bagaimana ya, hmm?"

**Bersambung...**

"**Some days, Some nights..Some live, Some die... In the way of the samurai.. Some fight, Some bleed.. Sun up to sun down.. The sons of a battle cry.. Some days, Some nights.. Some live, Some die.. In the way of the samurai.. Some fight, Some bleed.. Sun up to sun down.. The sons of a battle cry..A battle cry.." – **Battlecry by Nujabes and Shing02

Tittle chap 19 ini pake OP-nya Samurai Champloo. Tribute to Nujabes yang meninggal Februari tahun kemaren.

Staf2 yang baru nongol: Sexy Girl by Namie Amuro, Candyman / Barbie Girl by Aqua, Pretty Woman lupa siapa yg nyanyi tapi ni OST film yang ada Richard Gere ma Julia Roberts itu.. Toy Boy, Toxic Girl, Barracula itu emang judul lagu tapi Uki lupa siapa yang nyanyi..

Trus lagu2 yang nongol 'Goldfinger' by Shirley Basey, 'OH!' by SNSD, 'Mr. Wonderful' by Smile

Acara 'Sasuke' lebih dikenal disini sebagai 'Ninja Warrior' itu lho yg pernah nongol di M*C TV! 'Running Man' tuh acara reality show Korea, konyol abis

Buat readers yang baik hati silahkan kiranya mau untuk me-**RnR!**

"Perkenalkan saya **Goldenfinger**, kali ini saya berkesempatan untuk menjawab komen dan pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Goukan-chou, menggantikan si author yang sakit tenggorokan,"

**Penjelasan Yang Mungkin Tidak Menjelaskan Apapun**

# Saya menyampaikan permohonan maaf author yang salah judul. Judul asli 'Goldenfinger' adalah 'Goldfinger' maap buat readers yang mungkin pusing pas nyari lagu ini.. dan mohon maaf sekali lagi jika chap ini dirasa tidak lucu... baiklah saya akan menjawab pertanyaan2nya!

~ _kenapa kok rombongan Goukan-chou ni kelihatan lebih modis n gaul dari Gotei 13? (Miss R, teman)_

# Karena kami berasal dari berbagai jaman. Lagipula sejak dulu kami telah melengkapi fasilitas Goukan-chou dengan TV dan internet

~ _Kenapa mereka ga pake baju pas mereka mati aja? (Jeng S, teman)_

#Wah kalau semua staf Goukan-chou pakai baju kematian mereka, susah gerak dong? Contoh: Killer Queen yang mesti pakai kimono pengantin jaman Heian, Lady Masquerade yang harus pakai semua kelengkapan tenjin, Prince of The Universe yang mesti pakai baju zirah.. repot sekali..

~ _Kenapa staf Goukan-chou ada yang tidak membawa zanpakutou dan kenapa Goldenfinger tidak bisa memanggil zanpakutonya seperti Prince of The Universe dan Killer Queen? (EH-kun, teman)_

#Semua staf Goukan-chou punya zanpakuto. Yang tidak bawa zanpakuto itu staf administrasi, soalnya tidak mungkin membuat laporan dengan zanpakuto kan? Killer Queen dan Prince Of The Universe tidak perlu membawa zanpakuto karena mereka sudah gentayangan lebih dari 100 tahun sedangkan saya belum 100 tahun

~ _'Hajime, I'm your Senpai' yang suka Killer Queen sebut buat membungkam Mr. Brightside itu parodi dari 'Luke, I'm your father' nya Darth Vader di Star Wars kan? (J-san, teman)_

_#_ Ting Tong! Benar sekali!

~ _Goukan-chou ini baik atau jahat? (Rukianonymous, reader)_

# Kami hanya melaksanakan apa yang menjadi tugas dan dalam batas kewenangan kami.

~ _Apa mereka semua mati karena masalah cinta? (Hikari sousa, reader)_

_#_ Tidak semuanya kok..

_~ 'Shinogu' itu yang mana? (Nyasaru-san, reader)_

# Menurut author note yang saya pegang saat ini, 'Shinogu' alias Kaine a.k.a Heartbreaker ini chara tamu dari manga 'Kaine: Endorphines Of Life And Death' karya Yuki Kaori yang hanya berjumlah 1 volume. Sempat diulas di majalah Animonst*r volume2 awal

~ _Tubuh Ichigo sekarang dimana? (Zanpaku nee, reader)_

# Tubuh Shichi-go-san saat ini ada di dunia manusia. Poker Face sudah mengembalikan ke rumahnya. Menurut author note yang saya pegang, kondisinya saat ini masih rahasia dan akan dikasih tahu di chapter yang masih dirahasiakan pula.

_~ Tampilin Cheshire lagi (Nyasaru-san, reader)_

# Wah kalau itu, saya tidak tahu. Tidak tertulis di author note ini. kita doakan saja agar si author tidak melupakan Cheshire

# *Gaki= setan lapar. Ni setan terkenal yang ada di Jepang. Menurut author note ini, buat readers yang penasaran, silahkan ber-google-ria. Benar-benar author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ya?

"Silahkan jika readers ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Saya akan menjawabnya semampu saya."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

Duh.. Disclaimer kali ni banyak bgt..

Bleach (Kubo Tite/Shueisha)

Yami no Matsuei (Matsushita Yoko/Hakusensha)

Flame Of Recca (Anzai Nobuyuki/Shogakukan)

Kaine (Yuki Kaori/Hakusensha)

Music Gets The Best Of Me yang nyanyiin tuh Sophie Ellis-Bextor (di album 'Read My Lips')

Lagu2 yg nongol:

Pengen Jadi Artis (Ancur Band), Belah Duren (Julia Perez), Aku Tak Mau Dimadu (Ellya Khadam), Cucok Rowo (Didi Kempot), Genjer-Genjer (Lilis Suryani), Kopral Jono 2/Bencong Sapoy (The Panas Dalam), Talak Tilu (Anton feat. Sule), Alamat Palsu (Ayu Ting-Ting), Kereta Laju (Boomerang), Rosier (Lunasea), Anggur Merah (Meggy Z), Aku Tak Biasa (Alda/Syahrini), Pengen Kurus (Saykoji), Alay (Lolita), dan Judi (Rhoma Irama)

yg nyempil disini bukan punya Uki kecuali OCs

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: Panggung gembira dan karaoke, T

**Peringatan:**

**Siapkan kantong asoy sebelum** **muntah!**

Maap telat. Untuk menebus ketelatan, Uki buatkan chapter yang lebih gaje *ditimpuk galon*

**Summary :**

Karena poin kedua tim dinyatakan imbang, Soul Society dan Goukan-chou harus melakukan babak Sudden Death... RnRx dong say!

**...**

"Entah apa yang harus kukomentari, baru sekali ini kulihat mereka lepas kendali..."

**Chapter 20 : Music Gets The Best Of Me**

Jika saja Soul Society berhasil menang pada lomba 'Running Man', tentu babak tambahan tidak akan dilakukan. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur ayam, Goukan-chou berhasil menyamakan kedudukan setelah keberhasilan Soldier Of Fortune yang gemilang. Dan kini Ichigo merasa dirinya berada di dalam keramaian karnaval. Ini mirip dengan karnaval di Rio de Janeiro atau Jember Fashion Festival. Tidak! Mungkin lebih.

Dengan waktu tenggang dua hari, Goukan-chou telah di sulap sedemikan rupa. Suasana Goukan-chou yang biasanya memang sudah mirip rumah sakit jiwa, sekarang bertambah menjadi lebih ramai dan berwarna-warni. Bahkan jauh lebih meriah dan wah dibandingkan dengan pesta ajojing yang sempat Ichigo rasakan di Holiwoet *chapter 6 itu lho!*

Semua pihak telah berkumpul di lapangan merah –eh itu di Moskow ya? Maksudnya lapangan tengah Goukan-chou yang luasnya melebihi sebuah lapangan sepak bola.

"Yo Shichi-go-san! Sudah siap? Gimana kostumku? Cocok?" tanya Sk8ter Boy.

"Cocok kok."

"Kenapa mesti cosplay? Tidak ada yang lain? Cih," gerutu Soldier Of Fortune.

Cosplay?

Benar! Babak penentuan alias Sudden Death ini dietentukan dengan roda undian. Soul Society berharap jarum roda undian akan berhenti di 'Man To Man Fight Tournament' *lagu latar, 'Mortal Combat Theme Song'*. Dengan begitu peluang mereka untuk menang jauh lebih besar. Sayang, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sudah disogok oleh pihak Goukan-chou. Jarum itu berhenti di tempat yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka semua pihak, 'Happy Karaoke Open Challenge'

**DOONGG~**

Kini semua peserta maupun non-peserta bercosplayria menjadi penyanyi maupun awak band. Sekilas tadi Ichigo melihat ada yang cosplay jadi Marilyn Monroe, Marilyn Manson, Alanis Morrisette, Ahmad Albar, After School, Kumi Koda, 2NE1, Wonder Girls, The Beatles, Gazette, FACT, Hide X-JAPAN, Duran Duran, Chester Bennington, dan lain sebagainya. Ramai kan?

Kostum Ichigo? ia berkostum seperti Mick Jagger, setidaknya ia tak lagi bergaya Elvis seperti di Holiwoet. Sk8ter Boy berkostum ala Bryan-nya Backstreet Boys di video 'Everybody', Werewolf. Soldier Of Fortune tampil luar biasa, kostum Freddy Mercury. Ckckck.. salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak kata-kata Mr. Wonderful. Tugas mengawasi (dirantai bersama) Ichigo pun kembali padanya, menambah kesal saja.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Mr. Wonderful.

"Anu.. Mr. Wonderful, itu kostum apa?" tanya Ichigo yang bingung melihat Mr. Wonderful memakai kostum berbentuk sepotong pizza.

"Lho? Gak tau ya? Ini kostumnya Good Charlotte," jawab Mr. Wonderful.

"Yang mana?"

"Video 'I Just Wanna Live' itu lho!"

"Ooh"

"Hei Mr. Brightside! Wah, benar-benar 'Mr. Brightside' ya?"

"Benar, untunglah Queen, tidak memilihkan kostum yang aneh-aneh" jawab Mr. Brightside yang berkostum seperti vokalis grup The Killers di video 'Mr. Brightside' sedikit melirik pada Soldier Of Fortune yang malang.

"Rupanya disini! Hei Ichigo lihat kostumku!" Yumichika memamerkan kostumnya. Kostum heboh penuh dengan bulu-bulu merak yang panjangnya bisa menyapu lantai.

"Itu kostum siapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan penuh heran.

"Ah! Kostumnya Cher, kan?" jawab Killer Queen yang datang berdua dengan Hound Dog. Killer Queen memakai kostum seperti Namie Amuro di cover depan DVD album 'Play' dan Hound Dog berkostum dan mengenakan topeng Noh seperti chara utama video 'Behind A Smile'nya FACT *carilah di google*.

"Benar sekali!"

"Wah Queen, kau tampak ganas," komentar Mr. Wonderful.

"Terimakasih. It's Namie's style."

Dan rasa terkejut pun belum usai bagi Ichigo. Rangiku berkostum ala Lady GAGA, Kyouraku bergaya ala Bob Marley, Lady Masquerade berkostum Katty Perry, Shuuhei yang tampil ala visual-kei, Renji berkostum seperti penari latarnya Bruno Marz di 'Lazy Song', Goldenfnger berkostum Bethoven, dan Byakuya pun terlihat memakai kostum Michael Jackson *ada yang bisa bayanginnya?*.

Di balik keceriaan semuanya merasa cemas, sebab siapapun bisa mendapat kesempatan (baca: kemalangan) untuk tampil berkaraoke. Kenapa? Karena sebelumnya mereka masing-masing menulis nama mereka di secarik kertas untuk kemudian diundi. Terdengar tidak menakutkan? Jangan salah! Sebab mereka juga menuliskan judul lagu beserta kostum yang harus dipakai oleh para peserta yang akan tampil. Dan karena ini adalah babak Sudden Death, maka semuanya memasukkan judul maupun kostum yang _gak banget_ untuk saling menjatuhkan.

Berikut adalah kutipan isi hati mereka saat menuliskan lagu-kostum dan menaruhnya dalam kotak undian.

'Matilah kau!'

'Kesempatan!'

'Kira-kira siapa yang akan menyanyikannya ya? Jadi tidak sabar.'

'Rasakan!'

'Jadi merasa kasihan, tapi ini kompetisi!'

'Jangan dendam padaku ya?'

'Fufufufu...'

'Makan tuh!'

'Maaf ya.'

'Wahahahaha.. ini bakalan menarik!'

'Tak kusangka, aku ini jahat juga!'

'Peduli amat! Yang penting sudah nulis!'

'Mampus!'

'Semoga saja setelah ini aku tidak kena kutuk!'

'Terserah deh siapa yang dapat!'

'Benar-benar akan jadi tontonan yang mengasyikkan. Habislah kau!'

Menakutkan bukan?

**...**

"Nah.. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MARI KITA MULAI EVENT YANG TIDAK KITA SANGKA-SANGKA.. INILAH.. HAPPY.. KARAOKE.. OPEN CHALLENGE..!"

"Yeah!"

"KOK SEPI SIH? SUARANYA MANAA?"

"HELL YEEAAAHH!"

Suasana yang sudah mirip dengan panggung gembira setiap 17an itu langsung riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan tiupan vuvuzela. Di pinggir lapangan terlihat mamang-mamang penjual balon, penjual rujak, es krim W*lls, peralatan rumah tangga, tukang obat, topeng Renji –eh topeng monyet, cireng, jagung bakar, gula kapas, roti bakar, roti cane yang pada aji mumpung karena melihat peluang bisnis.

"OKE! KITA PERSINGKAT SAJA! KITA LIHAT SIAPA YANG AKAN BERUNTUNG MAJU KE ATAS PANGGUNG DAN MEMERIAHKAN ACARA! SETUJU!"

"YEAAHH!"

Si MC pun mengambil kertas dalam kotak undian dengan mata tertutup dan didampingi oleh beberapa saksi dan notaris *kayak undian di Indonesia saja*.

"BAIKLAH AKAN SAYA UMUMKAN SIAPA SAJA YANG BERHAK MAJU KE ATAS PANGGUNG!"

'Semoga bukan aku!'

'Yang lain saja!'

'Oh Tuhan...'

"PERTAMA ADALAH... RENJI ABARAI DARI SOUL SOCIETY!"

'Emak!' Renji pun digiring ke belakang panggung dan mengambil kertas undian yang berisi judul lagu dan kostum yang harus ia kenakan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Renji pun tampil dengan kostum personilnya Ancur Band *tau kan gaya2 nya?*.

"Ku jauh-jauh dari kampung.. Mengadu nasib ke Jakarta.. Untuk mengejar cita-cita.. Cita-cita menjadi artis...Wahai bapak ibu producer...Aku mohon orbitin aku...Bapak dan ibu jangan ragu...Yakin aja bakalan laku..." Renji menyanyikan lagu 'Pengen Jadi Artis' dengan suara yang begitu fals.

"Re-renji?" mata Rukia, yang berkostum Alice dalam video 'Do Me More'nya Namie Amuro, terbelalak.

"Tuhan aku pengen jadi artis..Tuhan aku pengen jadi artis...Tolonglah bantu aku jadi artis... Ingin punya wanita cantik...Tapi cinta selalu ditolak..Lantaran ku ngga punya duit..Wajar aja 'kan belum artis..Kalo ku sudah jadi artis..Aku akan macarin artis..Walau tampangku hancur abis..Bodoh amat yang penting artis.." Renji terus bernyanyi.

"Tuhan aku pengen jadi artis..Tuhan aku pengen jadi artis..Tolonglah jangan sampai menjadi gila… Artis…" akhirnya Reji menyudahi pertunjukannya, dengan harap-harap cemas ia melihat layar monitor mesin Karaoke yang menjadi jurinya.

NILAI ANDA: 50

"AAGHH.. MESIN INI CURANG!"

**...**

"Kita sambut peserta berikutnya..Kouru Koganei alias SK8TER..BOY!"

"HE?" teriak para penonton tak percaya. Sk8ter Boy tampil dengan kostum gothic lolita. Intro pun mengalun dan...

"Alay anak layangan..Nongkrong pinggir jalan..Sama teman-teman..Biar kelihatan anak pergaulan..Yang goyang kelayapan.."

"Lho lagu ini?" terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari penonton.

"Alay gaya kayak artis..Sok selebritis, norak-norak habis..Dilihatnya najis, aduh tentu narsis..Alay jangan lebay please...Alay kalau ngomong lebay..Dasar anak jablay dilihatnya jijay..Alay orang bilang anak layangan..Kampungan gayanya sok-sokan.." Yup! Sk8ter Boy menyanyikan sebuah lagu house-dangdut, 'Alay'.

"Alay kalau ngomong lebay..Dasar anak jablay dilihatnya jijay..Alay orang bilang anak layangan..Kampungan gayanya sok-sokan..Alay kalau ngomong lebay..Dasar anak jablay dilihatnya jijay..Alay orang bilang anak layangan..Kampungan gayanya sok-sokan..."

NILAI ANDA: 51

"Yah.. udah capek-capek goyang.."

**...**

"Gue ngaku gue gendut pengen kurus..Badan penuh selulit udah kagak mulus..Tapi kagak kuat cuma makan ayam kukus..Olahraga suka males harapan pun pupus..Bangun pagi cara cemilan cari jajanan..Tiap dua jam laper cari makanan..jam 6 sampe 11 masih sarapan..Pengen punya perut six pack tinggal harapan.." Oomaeda tampil dengan baju training membawakan lagu 'Pengen Kurus'nya Saykoji.

"Bukan salah M*D atau KF*..Gue sendiri buat perut gendut seksi..Makan terus tak terasa tak terdeteksi..Rasa kenyang berlebihan jadi obsesi.." Oomaeda terus bernyanyi tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari kaptennya.

"Hoo.. rupanya itu alasan kenapa program diet yang kubuat selalu gagal! Dasar rakus! Kalau pulang, ada program 'diet' khusus untukmu!" geram Soi Fon.

NILAI ANDA: 63

**...**

"Marilah kawan-kawan.. janganlah kita menjadi orang yang TERLALU.. Musik!"

"Ha?" orang-orang tampak tak percaya.

"Judi (judi), menjanjikan kemenangan.." Hound Dog dengan gaya Bang Haji yang sangat kesohor itu menyanyikan salah satu lagunya yang sangat terkenal.

"Judi (judi), menjanjikan kekayaan..Bohong (bohong), kalaupun kau menang..Itu awal dari kekalahan..Bohong (bohong), kalaupun kau kaya..Itu awal dari kemiskinan.."

Para pemain musik nya pun juga bergaya Soneta Grup.

"Yang beriman bisa jadi murtad, apalagi yang awam..Yang menang bisa menjadi jahat, apalagi yang kalah..Yang kaya bisa jadi melarat, apalagi yang miskin..Yang senang bisa jadi sengsara, apalagi yang susah..Uang judi najis tiada berkah.."

Beberapa penontonpun tak sadar bergoyang.

"Uang yang pas-pasan karuan buat makan (o,o)..Itu cara sehat 'tuk bisa bertahan..Uang yang pas-pasan karuan ditabungkan (o,o)..Itu cara sehat 'tuk jadi hartawan..Apa pun nama dan bentuk judi..Semuanya perbuatan keji..Apa pun nama dan bentuk judi..Jangan lakukan dan jauhi..Judi..."

NILAI ANDA: 80

**...**

"HAH? Ukitake?" mata Ichigo terbuka lebar.

"Kereta melaju berlari! Diatas kompor angkat kaki! Serasa melayang serasa terbang! Senyumku terkembang walau sedih..!" Ukitake bernyanyi dengan ganasnya.

"Ka-ka-kapten?" Rukia terkejut. Bukan hanya Rukia maupun Ichigo yang terkejut, semua anggota Gotei 13 pun terkejut. Ukitake yang biasanya tenang dan penyakitan itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu rock! Pakai Headbanging pula!

"Bawalah aku cepat berlari..!Bawalah aku jauh .. jauh pergi! Ai .. ai .. ai! Gembala tua, gembala tua! Gembala tua, gembala tua..!" Ukitake bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat, dan..

NILAI ANDA: 97

Setelah itu Ukitake ambruk dan dibawa oleh petugas kesehatan.

**...**

"Kucoba-coba melempar manggis..Manggis kulempar mangga kudapat..Kucoba- coba melamar gadis..Gadis ku lamar janda kudapat.." Mr. Wonderful tampil membawakan lagu 'Cucok Rowo' lengkap dengan beskap dan blangkon. Para penonton pun kembali bergoyang.

"Jamane jamane jaman edan..Wong tuo rabi perawan..Prawane yen bengi nangis wae..Amargo wedhi karo manuk'e..Iki piye iki piye iki piye..Wong tuo rabi perawan..Prawane yen bengi nangis wae..Amargo wedhi karo manuk'e...Manuk'e manuk'e cucak rowo..Cucak rowo dowo buntute..Buntute sing akeh wulune..Yen digoyang ser ser aduh penak'e.."

NILAI ANDA: 92

**...**

"Mungkin diriku harus pergi selamanya darimu..Kau tentu harus mengakhiri cinta ini kepadamu..Kini cintaku telah kaubagi..Tak sanggup kuhadapi semua ini..."

Kenpachi, kapten paling ganas, buas, dan liar menyanyikan lagu 'Aku Tak Biasa' lengkap dengan kostum putri duyung. Benar, putri duyung...

"Aku tak biasa bila tiada kau di sisiku..Aku tak biasa bila 'ku tak mendengar suaramu..Aku tak biasa bila tak memeluk dirimu..Aku tak biasa bila 'ku tidur tanpa belaianmu..."

"Ka-kapten?"

"Aku tak biasa bila tiada kau di sisiku..Aku tak biasa bila 'ku tak mendengar suaramu..Aku tak biasa bila tak memeluk dirimu..Aku tak biasa bila 'ku tidur tanpa belaianmu..Aku tak biasa... Aku tak biasa...Aku tak biasa..."

NILAI ANDA: 73

"UOOOGHHH... Hancurlah kau mesin!"

"Hen-hentikan!"

**...**

"Q-queen?"

Kali ini para staf Goukan-chou yang terbelalak. Killer Queen tampil dengan daster, rambut di gulung dan ada kain serbet di pundaknya *stereotip pembantu di Srimulat*. Dengan membawa seikat genjer dan pisau dapur.

"Genjer-genjer neng ledokan pating keleler..Genjer-genjer neng ledokan pating keleler..Emake thole teka-teka mbubuti genjer..Emake thole teka-teka mbubuti genjer..Oleh satenong mungkur sedot sing tolah-tolih..Genjer-genjer saiki wis digawa mulih.." tak ada yang menyangka Killer Queen akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang konon sempat dilarang oleh pemerintah orde baru.

"Genjer-genjer mlebu kendil wedange umob..Genjer-genjer mlebu kendil wedange umob..Setengah mateng dientas digawe iwak..Setengah mateng dientas digawe iwak..Sega sa piring sambel penjel ndok ngamben..Genjer-genjer dipangan musuhe sega..."

NILAI ANDA: 92

"Humm.. nilainya kurang bagus. Boleh diulang?"

"Tidak!"

**...**

Suasana memanas setelah Rangiku dan Lady Masquerade tampil masing-masing membawakan lagu yang liriknya tentu para pembaca tahu, Belah Duren dan Alamat Palsu.

"Inilah dia! Peserta berikutnya! Shichi-go eh ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

"Ichi.." lirih Rukia.

"Anggur merah yang slalu memabukkan diriku kuanggap..Belum seberapa ... Dahsyatnya..Bila dibandingkan dengan senyumanmu membuat aku..Jatuh bangun..Anggur merah yang slalu memabukkan diriku kuanggap..Belum seberapa ... Dahsyatnya..Bila dibandingkan dengan rayuanmu membuat aku..Lesu darah.."

"Ichigo.. A-aku.."

"Untuk apa kau berikan aku benang yang kusut..Sementara diriku harus membuat kain .. kain yang halus..Untuk apa kau hidangkan aku cinta yang kalut..Sementara tanganmu telah engkau berikan.. pada yang lain..." Ichigo bernyanyi dengan segenap jiwanya, menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya, penuh penghayatan dan emosi yang mampu membuat miris para pendengar.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Sungguh teganya dirimu teganya teganya teganya teganya ..."

"Maafkan aku.. Ichigo.."

NILAI ANDA: 99

**...**

"KYAAA~ !" Momo berteriak girang. Heartbreaker tampil dan menyanyikan lagunya sendiri. Curang? Tidak. Karena Ichigo dan Momo-lah yang memasukkan kertas berisi judul lagu dan kostum ke dalam kotak undian sambil berharap Kaine a.k.a Heartbreaker-lah yang akan menyanyikannya * Lagu 'Rosier' aslinya yg nyanyi Lunasea*.

"Kagayaku koto sae wasureta machi wa..[NEON] no kouzui muyuubyou no mure.. Kusattayabou no fukidamari no naka..miageta yozora wo kirikizandeita [BIRU]..Yume no nai kono sekai.."

"KYAAA~ !"

"KAINE-SAMA!"

"Kagayaku hoshi sae mienai tokai de..Yozora ni owari wo sagashi motomete..Kono yoru ni kazashita hosoi yubisaki..Kotae wo sagashi motometeiru.."

"MOMO!"

"Apa Shiro-chan?"

"Dengar, sebenarnya aku dari dulu suka sama-" Hitsugaya mencoba menyatakan cinta pada Momo di tengah-tengah keramaian.

"BERISIK SHIRO-CHAN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

"Yurete yurete ima kokoro ga nanimo shinjirarenai mama..saiteita no wa My Rosy Heart..yurete yurete kono sekai de ai suru koto mo dekinu mama..kanashii hodo azayakana hanabira no you ni.. ROSIER aishita [KIMI] ni wa..ROSIER chikazukenai..ROSIER dakishimerarenai..ROSIER itoshi sugite.."

"KYAA!"

"I've pricked my heart..I am the trigger..I've pricked my heart.."

NILAI ANDA: 98

**...**

**DOOONGG~**

"Aku tak mau jikalau aku dimadu..Pulangkan saja ke rumah orang tua ku..Baru saja kau berada sudah mau kawin lagi..hai sudah mau kawin lagi.."

Entah siapa pelaku yang memasukkan judul lagu ini. Sungguh cerdik. Lagu ini ibarat pukulan smash yang tidak bisa dikembalikan. Mata penonton seolah-olah akan loncat keluar.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara si penyanyi.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Dengan membunuh rasa malu dan harga diri, menyanyikan lagu 'Aku tak Mau Dimadu' dengan kostum dress mini yang seksi, hak tinggi, wig blonde, full make-up, sumpelan dada, dan tak lupa sebuah alat musik dari tutup botol.

"Sabarlah dulu..Jangan kau terburu nafsu..Inikan belum terjadi baru rencana..kalau kau tidak setuju tentu tidak kulakukan..ahai tak kan kulakukan.."

Tidak ada satupun yang berkomentar karena syok dan terpana.

"Sungguh tiada ku sangka sayang..kalau begini jadinya betapa akan meratap..kecewa pabila nantinya benar terjadi..Aku tak mau jikalau aku dimadu..Pulangkan saja ke rumah orang tua ku..Baru saja kau berada sudah mau kawin lagi..hai sudah mau kawin lagi.."

Hancurlah sudah imej Byakuya, Sang Kapten Kelompok 6.

"Aku tak mau jikalau aku dimadu..Pulangkan saja ke rumah orang tua ku.."

NILAI ANDA: 66

**...**

Penonton kembali terpana. Prince Of The Universe juga harus rela membunuh rasa gengsinya. Dengan kostum ala Si Kabayan, ia menyanyikan..

"Mana ngenah ngenah ngenah teuing..Batin seuri di tambelarkeun..Pamajikan teu eling-eling..Aduh alah ieung..Sabodo teuing.."

Kenal?

"Indit isuk kurunyungna subuh..Sirah jangar mukakeun tulak..Henteu robah teu eling-eling..Aduh alah ieung..Nyusahkeun aing.."

Ya..

"Nyeri-nyeri moal benang di ubaran..Kajen tutumpuran paeh ge teu panasaran..Majan ngora keneh..Majan urang kes batian..Duh aing serahkeun..Aing maneh kawin deui..Henteu butuh awewe curaling..Boga rasa sok ieu aing..Kasalaki wani nampiling..Aduh alah ieung..Siga ucing gering.."

Talak Tilu.

"Nyeri-nyeri moal benang di ubaran..Kajen tutumpuran paeh ge teu panasaran..Majan ngora keneh..Majan urang kes batian..Duh aing serahkeun..Aing maneh kawin deui.."

NILAI ANDA: 76

**...**

Entah nasibnya yang sial atau langit ingin bermain-main sedikit padanya. Mungkin setelah ini Hanataro Yamada akan habis di tangan Byakuya. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan begitu mengusik hati Byakuya.

"Wanita sekodya Bandung punya saingan..Semenjak Jono jadi bencong..Jono yang dulu kopral kini sudah usang..Jadi bencong terkutuk.."

'Lihat saja nanti, Bocah Yamada!'

"Jika bicara seperti desir angin..Bibirnya basah kuyup..Jika berjalan seperti tanpa tulang..Si bencong tulang lunak.."

'Hiii.. Kapten Kuchiki melihat kemari..!' batin Hanataro berteriak.

"Ya Allah lindungilah kami...Dari bencong terkutuk..Ya bencong lindungilah kami dari Jono terkutuk..Ya Jono lindungilah kami dari kopral terkutuk..Ya kopral lindungilah kami dari saling menguntuk.."

NILAI ANDA: 79

**...**

Di saat nyawa Hanataro berada di ujung tanduk, Ichigo berhasil bertemu dengan Rukia. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Rukia yang datang menemui Ichigo.

"Ichigo.."

"Selamat ya, atas pertunangannya."

"Dengar dulu! Baka! Sebenarnya.."

**...**

Dan di saat dua sejoli favorit kita berbincang, terjadi sedikit keributan di atas panggung.

"Mari kita hitung perolehan masing-masing tim!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Mr. USA!"

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

**Bersambung...**

"**Music gets the best of me..But guess who gets the rest of me..And there's no need for jealousy..Music gets the best of me...And if someone held you with a gun..You know I'd make you number one..I need you both to get along..Music gets the best of me..I cant help it baby, but music gets the best of me..." – **Sophie Ellis Bextor

Ah pokoknya Uki udah cari2 lagu yang ga biasa... Gimana? Mo muntah?

Lagu yang dinyanyiin Byakuya emang sering dinyanyiin ma banci. Kalo pingin tau semua kostum yang dipake para chara dan lagu2x, silahkan bergoogle ria. 'Penjelasan Yang Mungkin Tidak Menjelaskan Apapun' ada di chapter berikutnya.

Silahkan klo mo kasih flame, Uki ga takut kok! *udah nyiapin ember penuh air*.. **RnR!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**

Eits! Yang Poppyholic Uki ini punya cuma fanfic ngaco n OCs nya aja..

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: hmm T.. ipu daya?

oh ya 'Penting Ga Penting' kali ni juga dibawakan oleh Goldenfinger. Btw ada yg tahu cara buat ngilangin kmalesan g?

**Summary :**

Apa sih yang sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi? Apa yang diinginkan oleh Soul Society? Dan apa pula skenario Fujiwara no Yuuzuki Sanbo? RnR?

**...**

"Ketika semuanya terungkap..."

**Chapter 21 : Panggung Sandiwara**

"Rukia.." suara elegan milik Okiayu Ryoutaro –eh itu sih nama seiyuunya! *plaak!* maksudnya Byakuya Kuchiki membuyarkan lamunan Rukia akan bayangan Ichigo, yang sedang menawar harga pisang goreng hingga lebih dari setengah harga, dari otaknya.

"Nii-sama?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan pemuda itu, tapi apa dia memang pantas untuk kau pikirkan?"

"Apa maksud Nii-sama?"

"Kau lihat ini!" Byakuya menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Rukia. Dengan ragu-ragu Rukia pun membukanya. Tampaklah beberapa foto tak senonoh Ichigo dengan beberapa wanita. Jika anda memiliki otak yang keracunan lemon akut mungkin sudah mengerti bagaimana kira-kira gambar di foto-foto itu, ya kan?

Ngiiinnggg..JENG JENG JREEENGGG~! *sound effect sinetron*

"I-in-ini?"

"Benar."

"Ti-tidak mungkin. I-ichigo tidak mungkin.."

"Itu asli, Rukia."

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

**...**

"Lalu setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, Ichigo. Yang kuingat adalah aku sangat membencimu hingga sesaat yang lalu. Ichigo, apa benar foto-foto itu asli?"

"Tidak! Aku berani bersumpah padamu, Rukia! Aku tidak pernah memiliki affair dengan wanita manapun! Aku bersumpah demi bulu mata Yumichika!"

"Ichigo, bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu. Tapi foto-foto itu sungguh terlihat asli."

"Tatap mataku, Rukia! Apa kau melihat kebohongan di dalamnya? Demi tattoo jeleknya Renji, Rukia. Demi bertemu denganmu, aku sampai rela berakting sedang buang air besar, bertarung dengan gladiator, jadi tarzan kota dan digoda oleh tante girang.." Ichigo membuka aib.

"Hingga terdampar di sini. Because of you Rukia, nobody else.." Ichigo menatap mata Rukia begitu intens *bukan tayangan infotainment yang itu lho, dengan lagu latar 'Because Of You'by Keith Martin*.

"Aku…"

"Kau masih tidak percaya?"

"Tapi…"

"Sungguh, Rukia. Aku tidak pernah berfoto demikian. Mereka hanya iri pada kita! Kau boleh membelah dadaku! Rasakanlah denyut jantungku! Percayalah padaku, Isaura!" Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia dan menempelkannya ke jantungnya ala telenovela. Isaura? Mungkin karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan para staf Goukan-chou, Ichigo jadi ikut ketularan.

"Ichi.."

"Ruki.."

"Awhh.. So Sweet~.." koor yang kompak dari Lady Masquerade, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Sk8ter Boy, dan Momo.

Berterimakasihlah kau pada Witch Doctor, Ichigo. Kenapa? Witch Doctor menyanggupi permintaan Killer Queen untuk menghilangkan pengaruh ramuan hypnosis buatan Kurotsuchi yang diminum Rukia akibat tipu daya Byakuya. Witch Doctor, dengan kemampuannya, mengembalikan kesadaran dan menjernihkan pikiran serta perasaan Rukia. Benar-benar sesuai dengan julukannya, Witch Doctor.

**...**

"Tidak perlu menghitung poin, kita sudahi saja permainan ini."

"Apa maksud anda, Ashikaga Sanbo?" tanya Ukitake.

"Permainan berakhir. Ryoka itu harus segera diadili. Maaf hanya sampai di sini, kami dapat menemani kalian."

"Apa-apan ini!" teriak Soi Fon marah.

"Maaf. Tapi kami harus membawa Kurosaki Ichigo sekarang."

"Tidak bisa! Pemuda itu wewenang kami. Kamilah yang harus mengadilinya," kata Komandan Yamamoto.

"Tentu bisa. Mr. USA, kemarilah," Killer Queen memanggil salah seorang stafnya.

"Tunjukkan 'itu'!"

"Aye Ma'am!"

Mr. USA mengeluarkan surat keputusan dari Enma-chou. Isi surat itu mengatakan bahwa pihak yang berwenang untuk mengadili Ichigo adalah Goukan-chou dan Soul Society harus mentaati hasil pengadilan Goukan-chou terhadap Ichigo nantinya.

Setelah pertandingan demi pertandingan yang sangat menyita waktu, menghabiskan tenaga dan memeras emosi yang mereka lalui, ternyata tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Keputusan Enma Daiou-sama adalah mutlak. Soul Society sekalipun harus tunduk atas keputusan itu.

"Kau menipu kami, Fujiwara Shocho" kata Komandan Yamamoto.

"Menipu? Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menipu kalian."

"Tapi bukankah kalian setuju untuk mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan? Apa Goukan-chou sekarang tidak lagi menhormati perjanjian kedua belah pihak?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa pernah kami mengatakan setuju menjadikan Shichi-Go-San sebagai taruhan, hmm?"

Semua terdiam.

"Tidak pernah kan?"

"TAPI DI PERJANJIAN ITU TERTULIS NAMA KALIAN BERTIGA!" Komamura menunjuk ke arah Killer Queen, Prince Of The Universe dan Mr. Wonderful.

"Humm… Iya sih, tapi di surat itu tidak ada stempel kami bertiga."

"APA?"

"Wah.. Wah.. Apa kau tahu surat perjanjian dinyatakan berlaku apabila sudah disahkan oleh pihak yang bersangkutan?"

"Jadi, maksudmu?"

"Tanpa stempel, perjanjian tidak berlaku. Bukankah begitu, Kapten Kyouraku?"

".. Benar.."

"Dari awal kami hanya menyetujui mengadakan pertandingan, tapi tidak untuk menjadikan kewenangan atas Shichi-Go-San sebagai taruhan. Sesuai keputusan Enma Daiou-sama, kami yang akan mengadilinya." *ga percaya? Buka lagi chapter2 sebelumx*

"Ini benar-benar.."

"Jangan begitu. Kuberi nasehat, lain kali kalian harus lebih teliti jika tidak ingin merasa tertipu."

"KAU! LICIK! MENUSUK DARI BELAKANG!"

"Bukankah kata-kata itu lebih pantas jika ditujukan pada anda, Kapten Soi Fon?" Prince Of The Universe mengeluarkan emblem milik korps rahasia Soul Society.

"..!"

"Mungkin kita akan kembali berurusan mengenai hal ini."

Benar! Otak dari 'menghilangnya' beberapa staf Goukan-chou selama pertandingan nomor 'Running Man' adalah Soi Fon, kapten kelompok dua Gotei 13 sekaligus komandan korps rahasia. Rupanya Soi Fon tidak terima atas kekalahannya di nomor 'Tenis Meja Beregu Campuran'.

Mr. Brightside memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ia menatap Killer Queen dengan pandangan yang datar. Teringat akan rapat penyusunan strategi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**...**

"An der Themse grünem Wasser... Fallen plötzlich Leute um.. Es ist weder Pest noch Cholera...Doch es heißt: MacHeath geht um..."

"Jadi kita ikuti kemauan mereka untuk melaksanakan pertandingan yang dipercepat?" tanya Mr. Brightside.

"Ya," jawab Prince Of The Universe.

"An 'nem schönen blauen Sonntag... Liegt ein toter Mann am Strand.. Und ein Mensch geht um die Ecke..Den man Mackie Messer nannt..."

"Tapi kalau begitu bukannya-"

"Tidak usah khawatir, Mr. Brightside. Queen pasti ada pemikiran tersendiri," Mr. Wonderful menyela perkataan Mr. Brightside.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menunggu, Mr. Brightside."

"Jelaskan padaku, Queen."

"Goldenfinger, tolong perlihatkan daftar kematian padanya."

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Mr. Brightside terkejut. Nama Ichigo Kurosaki terlihat samar-samar tertera di sana.

"Namanya.. mulai masuk ke dalam daftar kematian.."

"Benar sekali. Saat ini, jiwanya terancam dan tubuhnya sudah mulai melemah. Dia tidak akan sanggup bertahan lebih lama."

"Kalau begitu bukankah sebaiknya kita segera mengadilinya?"

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Jika kita adili sekarang, Soul Society belum tentu mau menerimanya. Jika Enma-chou memberi keputusan yang mnedukung kita, Soul Society mau tidak mau harus mematuhinya," jawab Prince Of The Universe.

"Apa Soul Society mau menerima hal itu?"

"Memang mereka berwenang atas agen shinigaminya, tapi hidup dan matinya seseorang bukan di tangan mereka. Jika dipikir sungguh aneh. Mengapa mereka sangat ingin mengadili Ryoka itu."

"Sungguh serakah. Ryoka itu belum sepenuhnya diputuskan meninggal tapi mereka sudah ingin memilikinya."

"Terlalu terburu-buru. Mencurigakan."

"Pada saatnya nanti, angin baik akan bertiup. Bersabar ya, hmm? Und Schmul Meier bleibt verschwunden.. Und so mancher reiche Mann.. Und sein Geld hat Mackie Messer...Dem man nichts beweisen kann..."

"Aye."

**...**

Mr. Brightside hanya menatap Ichigo yang digiring paksa oleh Hound Dog dan Soldier Of Fortune. Menatap datar pada reaksi orang-orang dekat Ichigo. Mengamati reaksi mereka. Wajah-wajah para kapten pun tak luput dari perhatiannya. Lalu, perhatiannya tertuju pada Rukia.

"Tidak! Ichigo!" Rukia tidak rela dipisahkan lagi dari Ichigo, mencoba mengejarnya, namun ditahan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kapten Hitsugaya!"

"Tidak bisa, Kuchiki. Keputusan Enma Daiou-sama adalah mutlak!"

Karena terus meronta Hitsugaya terpaksa melancarkan kido pengikat padanya. Tapi cinta dapat membutakan hati seseorang, memberikan kekuatan yang tak terduga oleh siapapun. Rukia berhasil lepas dari kido dan melawan Hitsugaya serta Komamura. Pertarungan tak terelakkan. Mr. Simple dan Hound Dog pun turut serta.

Sungguh seperti jurus yang tertera pada sebuah man hua pernah saya baca, cinta meruntuhkan kota. Serangan demi serangan berhasil ditangkis, Rukia langsung mengarahkan zanpakutonya ke arah Killer Queen yang tampak lengah

"Hentikan dia!".

"_Pada saatnya nanti, angin baik akan bertiup."_

"Mae Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Hentikan, Kuchiki!"

"Hakuren!"

**Bersambung...**

"Dunia ini panggung sandiwara..Cerita yang mudah berubah..Kisah Mahabarata atau tragedi dari Yunani..Setiap kita dapat satu peranan..Yang harus kita mainkan.. Ada peran wajar ada peran berpura pura **" – **Panggung Sandiwara by Gong 2000

Lagu yang nyempil itu 'Die Moritat von Mackie Messer'. Maapkan Uki.. lama g update *dirajam*.. Uki baru sembuh setelah menerima serangan Byakuya cs gara-gara udah buat mereka karaoke gila2an *boong* udah gitu banyak hal yg terjadi selain deadline tugas, computer chayang kena virus n g bisa nyala.. udah dibenerin malah rusak, terpaksa di repair ulang..maap klo makin serius ceritanya, sense humor uki sepertinya lagi rusak.. trus Uki juga mau UAS mungkin lama nanti ngilangnya… maap sekali lagi.. w(_ _)w… oh ya ini udah 3 chapter terakhir lho..

Maaf lama baru berjumpa. Kembali saya, Suwa Yoshimitsu alias Goldenfinger menjelaskan penjelasan yang seharusnya dibawakan oleh author.

**Penting Ga Penting** :

Di kesempatan kali ini saya akan menjelaskan asal-usul nama zanpakuto milik OCs dan chara tamu yang lupa dijelaskan oleh author 'Daripada nanti dituntut ke meja hijau, biar telat tidak apa-apa!' begitu katanya. Kita mulai!

# Yasha Hime milik Fujiwara no Yuuzuki Shocho alias Killer Queen diambil dari nama chara antagonis seri anime lama yang pernah author tonton, judulnya lupa.

# Ginrou milik Ashikaga no Masanori Sanbo alias Prince Of The Universe asli dari otaknya author. Terjemahan kasarnya 'Serigala Perak'

# Kokukirin milik Ryoubou alias Mr. Wonderful adalah nama siluman tunggangannya Bunchuu Taishi di Houshin Engi.

# Kagankokushungei milik Terazuma Hajime alias Mr. Brightside adalah nama shikigaminya di manga aslinya

# Benigumo milik Ochiyo alias Lady Masquerade asli dari otaknya author. Terjemahan kasarnya 'Laba-laba Merah' idenya dari 'Jourou Gumo' nama siluman yang ada di lukisan Hyakki Yakou

# Hatamonba milik Uesugi Katsushiro alias Soldier Of Fortune diambil dari nama pedang terkutuk di manga 'Jigoku Sensei Nube'

# Kougon Anki milik Koganei Kaoru alias Sk8ter Boy itu nama madougu milik Kouru di manga aslinya

# Imashime no Oto milik Kaine alias Heartbreaker itu adalah judul lagu terakhir yang dibawakan di konser sebelum Kaine bunuh diri di manga aslinya.

# Fukoujin milik saya itu dari nama dunia antariksa gaib Chou Tenkun di Hoshin Engi. Terjemahan Elexmedianya 'Susunan Pekik Angin'

# Fuyouhou milik Nakamura Tetsuo alias Hound Dog itu artinya 'Puncak Teratai', salah satu nama kiasan di literatur klasik untuk menyebut Gunung Fuji


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**

Bleach (Kubo Tite), Yami no Matsuei (Matsushita Yoko), Kaine (Yuki Kaori), Flame Of Recca (Anzai Nobuyuki), OCs (Poppyholic Uki), When It's Over (Sugar Ray), yang lain (minjem)

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: ga ada yg menjurus adegan2 berbahaya, hanya kurang pantas dibaca ma anak di bawah umur, T

**Summary :**

Vonis telah dijatuhkan! Petualangan Ichigo pun memasuki babak terakhir! Dua chapter terakhir! Minta RnR!

**...**

"Hanya sampai di sini sajakah?..."

**Chapter 22 : When It's Over**

PIIIP...

PIIIP...

PIIIP...

PIIIP...

PIIIP...

PIIIP...

"Ngghhh..."

"AH! ICHI-NII SUDAH SADAR!"

"ICHI-NII!"

"MY SON!"

"SUSTER! SUSTER!"

"Dimana...?"

"Ichi-nii tidak ingat?"

"Ichigo, apa kau ingat aku? Ichigo, I'm your father!"

"Jenggot Tua?"

"Permisi, biarkan pasien diperiksa."

Kesadarannya mulai pulih. Samar-samar Ichigo mengenali ruangan tempat dirinya berbaring saat ini. Ruang perawatan intensif. Beberapa alat pendukung kehidupan disambungkan padanya. Beberapa orang perawat memeriksanya. Seorang dokter menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya si dokter

"Entah ... lah.."

Berbagai perasaan bercampuk aduk. Ia hampir tidak bisa merasakan anggota tubuhnya sendiri.

'Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Aku...'

Ichigo ingat bahwa sebelum ini ia masih berada di Meifu. Satu per satu ingatan-ingatannya mulai berputar di kepalanya. Masih teringat dengan jelas segala kejadian yang ia alami.

Ia ingat bahwa setelah kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh Rukia, ia diadili.

**...**

**...**

"Yo! Shichi-go-san! Sudah sadar?" tanya Sk8ter Boy. Selain Sk8ter Boy tampak disamping tempat pembaringannya adalah Soldier Of Fortune.

"Jangan malas-malasan. Sudah saatnya," kata Soldier Of Fortune.

Sk8ter Boy dan Soldier Of Fortune berpakaian resmi, begitu pula staf militer yang lain. Mereka menggunakan kimono hitam dan hakama hitam dengan daishou (zanpakuto dan wakizashi) terselip di pinggang.

Di luar gedung penahanan, Hound Dog dan Heartbreaker telah menunggu. Rombongan yang mengawal terdakwa berjalan menuju gedung pengadilan Goukan-chou. Hound Dog berjalan di depan, Heartbreaker yang merupakan staf dari seksi repot Goukan-chou berjalan di samping Ichigo bersama Soldier Of Fortune. Tidak ada musik rebana yang mengiringi karena ini bukan iring-iringan mempelai pria yang akan menuju rumah mempelai perempuan. Ichigo pun tidak naik singa-singaan karena ia akan diadili bukan disunat. Bukan.

Setelah mendaki gunung.. lewati lembah.. sungai mengalir indah ke samudera.. bersama teman bertualang... Tempat yang baru belum pernah dijamah.. suasana ramai di tengah kota.. selalu waspadalah kalau berjalan- *plak!* maaf terjadi kesalahan teknis, yang barusan itu lirik lagu anime Ninja Hattori versi Indonesia *author korslet*.

Setelah mengikuti jalan berbatu panjang dan tiada batas.. entah harus dibuang ke tempat jauh di sana~aa... *plak! plak! readers: "Itu lagunya Digimon!"* maaf author kemarin tidak kesampaian pergi karaokenya gara-gara hujan..

Sekali lagi.

Setelah melewati beberapa gedung dan tikungan tajam dan beberapa perempatan lampu merah, akhirnya rombongan besan –eh rombongan terdakwa tiba di gedung pengadilan. Ichigo didampingi oleh Soldier Of Fortune, dan Heartbreaker memasuki gedung pengadilan. Di ruang pengadilan utama, telah berada di posisinya adalah Lady Masquearade, Goldenfinger dan Mr. Brightside yang mengenakan pakaian resmi mereka, kimono putih dan hakama hitam beserta jubah pendeta shinto putih dengan aksen tali putih. Selain mereka, tampak beberapa staf lain yang tidak Ichigo kenal.

Ichigo dibawa ke tengah ruangan yang berbentuk lingkaran. Mr. Wonderful yang mengenakan kimono dan hakama hitam ala samurai zaman Kamakura lengkap dengan daishou-nya tersenyum seperti biasa saat melihat Ichigo. Ia duduk di depan Ichigo.

"Pejabat Pelaksana Kepala Pengadilan, tiba!" *lagu latar, 'Star Wars OST :Imperial March'*. Killer Queen dan Prince Of The Universe dengan seragam resminya memasuki ruangan pengadilan. Ichigo dipersilahkan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya. Kalau berdiri lama-lama kaki bisa bengkak dan bisa memicu varises kan?

Sidang pun dimulai. Setelah acara pembuka dan dilanjutkan oleh acara kata sambutan dari beberapa pejabat seperti Socho, Sanbo, Wakil Kepala Komisi Militer, Kepala Divisi Penjemputan Arwah, Kepala Divisi Investigasi, Kepala Divisi Kearsipan, Kepala Divisi Umum, Wakil Kepala Divisi HRD, Kepala Dapur, Pak RT, Ketua RW, dan lain-lain. Lalu acara- skip aja ya?

Tibalah dengan acara tiup lilin dan potong kue –eh acara pembacaan dakwaan.

"Pembacaan dakwaan," Mr. Brightside mulai membacakan dakwaan yang dikenakan kepada Ichigo.

"Tersangka, Ichigo Kurosaki 16 tahun, didakwa atas memasuki kawasan Meifu tanpa izin, melakukan tindak pidana huru-hara, percobaan usaha melarikan diri secara berencana serta beberapa tindak pidana lainnya."

"Lanjutkan."

"Selama hidupnya, tersangka terlibat perkelahian, beberapa kali mencontek dalam ujian, menjiplak karya seni untuk tugas prakarya, memakai doping dalam festival olahraga, mencuri uang receh dari atas lemari es, mengambil kaleng minuman di mesin penjual otomatis tidak bayar, melakukan praktik sihir dan beberapa tindakan asusila."

"Bisa lebih rinci lagi, Saudara (Pengganti) Jaksa Penuntut?"

"Tersangka pernah beberapa kali mengintip dengan disengaja shinigami Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki, berganti baju selama tinggal di kamarnya."

"Bisa Saudara sebutkan berapa persisnya?"

"30 kali."

"Lanjutkan."

"Tersangka pernah mengambil sebanyak 2 kali pakaian dalam Rukia Kuchiki, mencuri pandang, maaf, bagian tubuh Inoue Orihime..." Ichigo tertunduk malu mendengar dakwaannya.

"Menonton video porno dan membaca majalah porno diam-diam, menipu umur untuk menonton film dewasa, mencoba merokok dan minum dake meski terdakwa di bawah umur."

"Terdakwa, Ichigo kurosaki, apakah anda mengakui kesalahan anda?"

"Y-ya."

"Sidang rehat 10 menit."

**...**

"Atas kuasa Enma Daiou-sama, Pengadilan Goukan-chou yang meliputi area Chuugoku melaksanakan pengadilan terhadap Ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki." Socho dan Sanbo, pejabat pelaksana kepala pengadilan, membacakan keputusan mereka.

"Menimbang, terdakwa telah melakukan praktik sihir ilegal, menerobos wilayah kewenangan Goukan-chou, melakukan tindak huru-hara, dan melakukan dosa selama di Chijou (dunia manusia)."

"Mengingat, terdakwa masih dibawah umur dan belum mencapai batas umurnya, terdakwa pernah melakukan kebajikan, dan terdakwa mengakui perbuatan-perbuatannya."

"Pengadilan Goukan-chou memutuskan, terdakwa dikembalikan ke Chijou hingga batas umur dan meninggal selayaknya manusia pada umumnya, mengembalikan kekuatan rohnya sama seperti sebelum kedatangan shinigami dari Soul Society."

"Menetapkan, terdakwa tidak lagi diperkenankan berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo, tidak diperbolehkan adanya kontak dari Soul Society kepada terdakwa maupun sebaliknya."

"Dan apabila terdakwa melanggar keputusan-keputusan ini, terdakwa segera dijebloskan ke dalam neraka mugen."

"Keputusan ini bersifat mutlak dan absolut serta tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Keputusan ini berlaku mulai saat dibacakannya keputusan. Selesai." Mereka selesai membacakan vonis persidangan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan Rukia? Kalian juga telah menahannya kan? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padanya? Lalu Soul Society?" tanya Ichigo secara beruntun.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahuinya ryoka. Segera bawa terdakwa!"

"Ikut kami, Shichi-go-san," Mr. Wonderful dan Lady Masquerade membawa Ichigo keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar," Killer Queen menghentikan mereka.

"Jangan pasang tampang sedih begitu hmm? Bergembiralah setidaknya kau masih diperbolehkan tinggal di Chijou. Kuberi nasehat, tunggulah saatnya nanti. Memang tidak pada tahun baru sih, tapi pasti kau suka. Jaga dirimu ya? See ya!"

Ichigopun dibawa ke perbatasan dua dunia, menyeberangi sungai tiga jalan dan semua pandangan menjadi gelap. Oleh Lady Masquerade dikembalikan ke tubuhnya.

"Lain kali kita main lagi ya?" kata Lady Masquerade dan Mr. Wonderful sesaat setelah Ichigo melayang kembali pada tubuhnya.

**...**

**...**

'Bukan mimpi... Jadi pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Rukia?'

Tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo menitikkan air mata.

"Kurosaki-san, apa ada yang terasa sakit?" dokter bertanya padanya.

"Tidak... semuanya sudah selesai..."

**Bersambung...**

"**When it's over.. Can I still come over? When it's over.. Is it really over?** **" –** When It's Over** (**Sugar Ray)

Ada yg menunggu fic ini? *readers: ga ada...!*

Pas lagi ngetik bagian akhirnya playerx nyetel lagux Flumpool yg jd OST Bloody Monday 2.. jadi mewek sendiri kyahahahahaha... *readers: apaan sih lo?*.. mugen itu tingkatan neraka yang paling bawah menurut kepercayaan sana *kyk neraka jahannam kali y?* Maap kalo pendek... tadinya mo bikin persidangan yang ceria, tapi g jadi abisx ntar g bikin galau.. *dilempar piring*

Ummh udah 2 chap terakhir nih.. jadi pda chap berikutx, fic ini tamat *readers: udah tau!* tengkyu bgt buat yg udah baca n kasih review, yang mo komen, kritik n saran silahkan... See Ya!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**

Begini ya, kan udah Uki sebut dari chapter pertama kalo Bleach itu punya Kubo Tite. Yami no Matsuei milik Matsushita Yoko. Seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau Cheshire Cat ciptaan Lewis Caroll dan yang lain cuma minjem. Jadi, dari mananya yang punya Uki kecuali OCs n fanfic kacau ini?

We've Only Just Begun by Carpenters

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), Ngaco, Gado-Gado, AU, Pembunuhan Karakter, Pengaburan Identitas, Pencemaran Nama Baik, Penghancuran Image, OC(s) **

Rate: bahkan di chapter terakhir ini pun, Uki bertahan di rate T

**Summary :**

Ichigo menerima vonis yang dijatuhkan padanya. Apa maksud kata-kata terakhir Fujiwara Yuuzuki Socho padanya? Bagaimana dengan Soul Society? Chapter terakhir, **RnR!**

**...**

"Tidak ada pesta yang tidak pernah usai. Dan perjalanan ini pun akhirnya selesai..."

**Chapter 23 : We've Only Just Begun**

"Kurosaki-san, kalau perlu sesuatu jangan segan-segan ya?"

"Baik."

Ichigo memerhatikan perawat yang berjalan menjauh. Ia menolak kembali ke kamarnya setelah melakukan terapi pemulihan. Sudah dua bulan ia menjalaninya, selain pemeriksaan rutin yang dilakukan dokter padanya. Telah terlihat kemajuan pada dirinya, tubuh bagian atasnya telah dapat digerakkan dengan sempurna. Meski bagian bawah tubuhnya terutama kaki yang masih sedikit kaku.

Wajarlah. Selama tiga bulan ia mengalami koma, tidak pakai titik.

"Sudah dua bulan ya?" Ichigo berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

Walau demikian perjalanan yang begitu ajaib itu masih terasa. Mungkin jika ia ceritakan pada orang lain, tak akan ada yang percaya pada kisahnya. Ya iyalah, mana ada orang yang percaya ada buku yang bisa mengantarkan ke berbagai macam dunia atau kucing yang bisa bicara?

Jika saja Ichigo sedikit kreatif, pasti ia akan menuangkan kisahnya ke dalam sebuah buku, siapa tahu ada peminatnya. Dan jika laris manis, kemungkinan besar pihak Holywood untuk menjadikan _live action_ cukup besar. Lalu ia akan masuk ke dalam deretan orang terkaya versi majalah Trubus dan hidup mewah. Ichigo pasti akan mendapatkan banyak uang untuk beli bakso *lagu latar, 'Glamourous' by Fergie*

Sayangnya Ichigo tidak sekreatif dan secerdas itu. Jika memang demikian, pasti ia akan jadi rival serius Uryuu Ishida dalam bidang jahit-menjahit, sulam-menyulam, rajut-merajut, anyam-menganyam –eh? Malah menyebut semua pelajaran kerajinan tangan. Maaf, jika menyebut nama Uryuu Ishida saya teringat ibu-ibu yang tergabung dalam kegiatan PKK. Maklum, Uryuu Ishida itu penggalang QKK (Quincy Kurang Kerjaan) yang sangat berpengaruh di kompleks rumahnya.

Kembali ke tokoh kita, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ia masih termenung di halaman tengah rumah sakit. Di sekitarnya juga banyak pasien yang sedang menghirup udara segar. Ada Nyonya Minami yang baru saja melahirkan, ada Kakek Ito yang kemarin keracunan ikan kembung, Wakabayashi-san si kiper yang kemarin keseleo, Morita-san yang patah tulang kaki, Sakimoto-san yang menderta wasir meski berusia belia, dan beberapa pasien lain.

Kembali ia teringat pada gadis kuntet *di-Hakuren* maksudnya, mungil yang bertengger di posisi puncak klasemen Serie A *plak!* ehem, hatinya. Melihat awan-awan yang menggumpal, ia teringat dengan gerombolan domba gokil di 'Shaun The Sheep', entah sudah berapa episode yang ia lewatkan karena mendekam di rumah sakit. Ia kalah suara melawan para pasien lain, sehingga saluran televisi selalu menayangkan sinetron 'Terpleset', 'Putri Yang Ditukar, Terus Ditukar balik', 'Cinta Cekot-cekot', 'Binar Bening Piring Yang Baru Dicuci', 'Bella Vista 13', 'Anu, Gerah...', 'Cinta Fitnah', 'Cincin, Bukan Gelang', 'Satri-B', 'Ketika Cinta Berdangdut', 'Awas Menular' dan lain-lain.

"Hiks... Hiks... Shaun –eh Rukia..." air matanya mulai tumpah. Meski kini tidak ada lagi yang berkaraoke selagi ia menangis, tetap saja Ichigo menangis sepenuh hati.

"Kurosaki-kun kenapa?" tanya Nyonya Minami.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Oi Kurosaki! Jangan nangis dong! MU kemarin memang kalah lawan Liverpool tapi pasti menang lawan Chelsea Olivia!"

"Hiks... Rukia..."

**...**

Soul Society, ruang Komandan Yamamoto. Telah tampak di sana seluruh kapten termasuk Ukitake yang seharusnya di rawat.

"Pada akhirnya kita dikalahkan mereka. Kita kehilangan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki, dan kita diminta untuk menjauh dari dunia manusia," kata kakek-kakek yang jenggotnya berhiaskan pita berwarna ungu, Komandan Yamamoto.

"Enma Daiou-sama menitahkan kita untuk menjaga perbatasan dunia manusia dan hollow tanpa memasuki dunia manusia."

"Maaf Kapten Kuchiki, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk adikmu."

"..."

"Kapten Kuchiki?"

"..." Byakuya masih tidak berkata apa-apa, efek samping dari lomba karaoke di Goukan-chou masih melekat. Suara parau yang super parah, kalau disingkat jadi 'pharauh', penyakit yang pertama kali teridentifikasi di Mesir Kuno. Karena saat ini tidak dapat memperdengarkan suara aristokrat nan _gentlemen_ miliknya, Byakuya lebih memilih untuk _mingkem_.

Lalu Byakuya mengeluarkan papan yang bertuliskan 'Jika ini perintah Yang Mulia Enma Daiou-sama, keluarga Kuchiki tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.'

"Aku yang bersalah, terlalu memandang remeh," kata Hitsugaya yang fokus memperhatikan butiran-butiran nasi yang berhamburan di lantai, bukti kebiadaban mereka saat rehat makan siang tadi.

"Sayang sekali. Dengan ini apa kita tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi?" tanya Kapten Kurotsuchi yang kemarin gagal mendapatkan 'spesimen' baru untuk diteliti.

"Kemungkan besar kita akan berhadapan lagi untuk masalah Kugou," jawab Ukitake sok sehat.

"Really? Ah.. really really love you..." Kapten Kurotsuchi langsung bersemangat sambil menyanyikan lagu dari Caribelek, tampaknya ia tertular penyakit Goukan-chou, karaoke mendadak.

"SIP! ACTION! FIGHT! KILL THEM ALL!" Zaraki Kenpachi berteriak semangat sambil mengangkat zanpakutounya tinggi-tinggi. Entah sengaja atau tidak, zanpakutounya menancap dan tidak dapat lepas dari plafon ruangan sementara Kurotsuchi masih menyanyi sambil menari.

"Kapten Zaraki, kita akan berhadapan lagi dengan mereka di persidangan Enma- uhuk uhuk..uhuk.."

"Hmm..." si kakek tua ber-hmm-ria. Masalah datang silih berganti. Dalam hatinya telah merencanakan pengajuan permohonan pensiun dengan tunjangan yang besar.

**...**

" You only live twice or so it seems… One life for yourself, and one for your dreams…"

Seorang gadis bermantel _hoody _putih dan bersepatu boots high heels 15 cm yang sepertinya menyontek gaya Namie Amuro di video klip 'White Light' sedang duduk di atap sebuah gedung. Hembusan angin membawa kelopak-kelopak salju. Oke, saya yakin dia memang menyontek Amura Style. Sambil memandang langit hitam yang menaungi wilayah itu, ia bernyanyi.

"You drift through the years and life seems tame… Till one dream appears and love is its name…"

"Rupanya di sini, Queen."

Seorang pria bersweater hitam dengan jaket ber_hoody_ hitam yang kalau dilihat-lihat seperti style salah satu majalah fashion terbaru terbitan tahun ini untuk rentang-waktu –ups maaf, khilaf. Di pinggangnya, tergantung _daishou._

"Anginnya bagus di sini. Ada apa?" tanya Killer Queen, karakter original yang sebentar lagi habis masa berlakunya.

"Sepertinya Prince mencarimu."

"Begitukah, hmm?"

"Ya."

"Oh..."

"..."

"And love is a stranger-"

"Eh Queen," potong Mr. Wonderful sebelum Killer Queen terhanyut melanjutkan lagunya.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau membuat Prince setuju untuk mengembalikan Shichigo-san? Padahal jika ia berakhir di sini, lebih mudah bagi kita untuk menuntut pihak Soul Society…" sementara Mr. Wonderful mengemukakan pendapatnya, Killer Queen melanjutkan lagunya.

"Kita tidak perlu mengambil jalan memutar yang jauh seperti ini."

"Tenanglah. Masih ada agen shinigami mereka yang menyimpang. Mereka tidak sebodoh itu untuk melupakannya. Lagipula jika Shichigo-san diputuskan untuk pergi ke neraka sekarang, aku tidak mau mengurusi tumpukan dokumen yang tingginya hampir menyamai Gunung Kilimanjaro! Aku tidak mau! Biarkan saja dia meninggal seperti manusia pada umumnya, dengan begitu dokumen kematiannya akan sangat-sangat jauu~uh lebih sedikit. Ruanganku sudah penuh sesak dengan dokumen, Prince juga tidak mau menambah tinggi tumpukan dokumen di ruangannya."

"Hmmppffhh yah... intinya kalian tidak mau repot mengurusi dokumen. Jadi ingat, dokumen kematianmu dulu juga setinggi Puncak Everest."

"Itu cerita lama, Mr. Wonderful. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kita ajak berbagi cerita soal itu… Hei, Ryoubou," Killer Queen memanggil Mr. Wonderful dengan nama aslinya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf ya. Hingga saat ini, kau 'masih di sini'."

"Kau ini partnerku, mana bisa aku 'pergi dengan tenang' meninggalkan partnerku sendirian, kan?"

"Kau memang partner terbaik hihihi..."

"Hahaha... Lalu, apa yang kau rencanakan untuk gadis itu?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang bagus tapi tidak buruk juga. Tapi yang jelas Shichigo-san akan kembali menitikkan air mata. Bagaimana, hmm?"

"Benar-benar ciri khasmu, Queen. Memainkan peran antagonis dengan sepenuh hati."

"Kemampuan aktingku bagus, kan?"

"Kau bisa mendapat penghargaan peran wanita antagonis terbaik huhuhu..."

"Hihihi... tentu saja kau pikir aku ini siapa, hmm?"

"Killer Queen."

Mr. Wonderful kemudian berbaring di sebelah Killer Queen. Sang Socho pun melanjutkan lagunya.

"This dream is for you, so pay the price… Make one dream come true, you only live twice…"

**...**

Ichigo berpamitan pada para suster yang telah merawatnya, dokter-dokter, sesama pasien, para staf, tukang kebun, juru masak, juru parkir, juru kunci dan lain-lain. Pokoknya semua orang yang ia temui di rumah sakit. Ia sudah mendapat izin untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit, meski menggunakan sebuah tongkat untuk menopang tubuhnya dan masih harus terapi dua minggu sekali.

Dijemput dengan penuh keharuan oleh keluarganya, terutama Isshin yang terus menangis haru sambil menebarkan kelopak bunga flamboyan. Walau Ichigo meski sudah diperbolehkan keluar, ia harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk sekolah. Ia cuti satu semester dan akan kembali menjadi siswa kelas satu, sementara teman-temannya naik kelas. Ichigo sekarang wajib memanggil Uryuu dengan tambahan'-senpai'.

"Ayo anakku! Kita pulang! Yuzu di rumah sudah menggelar karpet merah di depan pintu masuk hingga pagar! Kon juga sudah bersiap mengalungkan rangkaian bunga dengan tatanan rambut jambul bujur timur!" ujar Isshin sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ichigo.

"Ha?"

"Bersiaplah Ichi-nii. Maaf aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka," ujar Karin yang ikut ke rumah sakit untuk mencegah Isshin bertindak memalukan di depan umum.

Sambil melambaikan tangan bak Miss Universe kepada semua penghuni rumah sakit, Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi suara yang mendadak muncul menghentikan kegiatan alay-nya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat untuk menjenguk."

Sontak Ichigo langsung menoleh sambil membelalakan matanya. Hal yang membuat seorang dokter ahli cemas dengan gaya menoleh Ichigo yang menurutnya terlalu ekstrim untuk pasien yang baru saja sembuh.

"Ru-ru-ru-ru..."

"Apa kabar Ichigo?" tanya gadis yang kini berjarak 20 meter darinya. Sosok yang begitu ia kenali, meski sekarang memiliki rambut yang lebih tinggi.

"RUKIIAAAA...!"

Ichigo segera melepaskan tongkatnya dan berlari menuju Rukia. Rukia pun demikian.

"ICHIGOO!"

Begitu sampai di tengah-tengah, mereka saling menatap kemudian berpelukan. Jika anda melihat adegan ini, anda akan teringat pada _scene_ ciri khas film-film Bollywood. Suara radio milik tukang kebun yang kebetulan adalah soundtrack film ' Kucek-Kucek Hota Hai' menjadi lagu tema pertemuan mereka kembali.

"Ini benar-benar..."

"Ya, ini aku."

"Rukia," Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap sambil memastikan Rukia tidak kekurangan satu apapun.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pihak Goukan-chou menyerahkanku pada Enma-chou. Di sana sudah menunggu untuk pelaksanaan sidangku. Dan mereka memvonisku menjadi manusia."

"Apa? Jadi kau?"

"Enma-chou dan 'Langit' memutuskan bahwa aku bersalah dan dihukum menjadi manusia tanpa kekuatan apapun, dan meninggal sebagai manusia."

"_Kuberi nasehat, tunggulah saatnya nanti. Memang tidak pada tahun baru sih, tapi pasti kau suka. Jaga dirimu ya?" _Ichigo teringat kata-kata Killer Queen yang terakhir kali padanya.

'Inikah maksud perkataanya?'

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab Rukia. Ia malah mendekap Rukia erat-erat, air mata bahagia mengalir di pipinya. Rukiapun membalas dekapan Ichigo.

"Sekarang kita bisa bersama."

"Ya."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku juga."

Para penghuni rumah sakit turut bahagia. Isshin Kurosaki malah sudah banjir air mata dan ingus. Keinginannya agar Rukia dapat menjadi menantunya sepertinya akan berjalan mulus. Karin hanya bisa menyodorkan sebungkus tisu pada ayahnya, ia sendiri menitikkan air mata haru.

'Terimakasih, Killer Queen, Mr. Wonderful, Mr. Brightside, Lady Masquerade, Sk8ter Boy, Prince Of The Universe, Goldenfinger, Soldier Of Fortune... Meski tidak memiliki kekuatan shinigami, aku bisa bersama Rukia. Aku juga berterimakasih padamu, Cheshire... Cheshire, aku sekarang sudah bisa bersama Rukia lho.'

**...**

'Jujur saja, si oranye bodoh itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada yang ini,' batin Cheshire.

Asano Keigo masih tampak tidak percaya. Setelah mencoba intruksi di buku yang ia temukan di tempat sampah, mendadak ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang terbalik. Meski sudah menampar wajahnya sendiri bolak-balik, pemandangan ini masih tampak.

"Heehh... lagi-lagi yang menggunakan buku itu orang bodoh," gumam Cheshire.

"I-ini mimpi?" tanya Keigo.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dasar mesum bodoh!"

"Eh? Bukan mimpi? TIIIDAAAKKK! KUCINGNYA BISA BICARAAAA! AKU AKAN MATIIIII!"

SRRAATSSS...

Cakaran gratis yang dibubuhkan pada pipi Keigo itu sukses membuatnya diam.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Miruku Moriyama!"

"Apa kau membaca bukunya dengan benar? Sudah baca baik-baik halaman 6661?"

"A-apa?"

"Haahh... lagi-lagi..."

**...**

"Memang setiap perjalanan pasti akan berakhir. Tetapi perjalanan baru akan selalu dimulai..."

**Selesai.**

"**We've only just begun to live... White lace and promises... A kiss for luck and we're on our way... We've only begun" –** We've Only Just Begunby Carpenters

Halo! 'Strawberry In The Wonderland –Eh?' berakhir di chapter ini. Tadinya rencana fic ini tamat di bulan Oktober tahun kmaren tapi molor karena hal satu dan lainnya, maap kalo endingx dianggap kurang maksimal. Maap kalo ceritanya jelek, ada typhos dan lain2... o ya maap kalo si Cheshire cuma dapet jatah se-upil di chap terakhir ini. Miruku Moriyama itu chara artis AV di 'Midori no Hibi'. Lagu yang Killer Queen nyanyiin itu 'You Only Live Twice' by Nancy Sinatra.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca fic ini dari awal, baca dari pertengahan, baca baru sekarang, n yang silent readers... Muakasih buangets buat yang udah kasih review, yg ng-alert, yg ng-fave, yg kmaren masukin ni fic ke nominasi di IFA (meski uki ga tau siapa), n yg ng-support.. xie xie ni

Maap uki g bisa nyebutin nama satu2... takut ada yang g kesebut... See Ya!


End file.
